Paradoxe
by Olympe Maxime
Summary: PostPoudlard, découvrez qui est Owl Potter et le petit monde magique qui l'entoure. Yuri éventuel...
1. Chapter 1

**N/A :** Me revoilà avec une nouvelle idée de fic. Post-Poudlard (c'est à dire plusieurs années après la scolarité de Harry et ses amis…). Plusieurs nouveaux personnages se mêleront, je l'espère, agréablement à l'univers de JKR. Ne vous gênez surtout pas pour me faire savoir ce que vous en pensez ! J'adore vous entendre (façon de parler…)

**Pairing :** Aucune idée pour l'instant… J'ai trois possibilités qui occupent mon esprit. Est-ce un Yuri ou un couple hétéro qui l'emportera, pour le savoir, faudra me lire. C'est un premier avertissement, que je vous offre gratuitement lol.

**Rating :** Sage, très sage à comparé de bien des trucs que j'ai déjà écrits… Cependant, je n'exclue pas la possibilité de chapitre plus ''chauds''. N'ayez crainte, ils seront clairement indiqués le cas advenant. Disons T ou PG-13 pour la jouer ''safe''.

**Spoilers :** Tous les tomes publiés jusqu'à maintenant, ainsi que quelques trucs trouvés sur internet offerts par JKR elle-même.

**Disclaimer :** Évidemment, si j'étais JKR, vous paieriez pour lire ma prose, comme je ne suis que moi et que je ne possède rien, je vous l'offre gratuitement. Je ne fais qu'emprunter une partie du petit monde magique de HP.

**Commentaires, suggestions :** Toujours acceptés, il ne faut surtout pas se gêner, je ne mords pas vous savez… Uniquement si vous me le demandez très gentiment lol.

* * *

_**Chapitre 1 : Le mariage**_

* * *

Assise dans un coin reculé, je tente de passer inaperçue, si je réussis, je pourrai peut-être échapper à cette folie qui semble s'être emparée de toutes les représentantes de la gente féminine de cette boutique. Cela n'a pris que quatre mots pour mettre le feu aux poudres et déclencher le délire dans lequel je suis prise. Quatre mots : Ma fille se marie ! 

Aussitôt, toutes les vendeuses de la boutique se sont précipitées sur nous, tentant de savoir laquelle de nous quatre allaient être bientôt bénie des Dieux. Elles posèrent le regard sur chacune de nous avant de nous éliminer mentalement à tour de rôle, la main sur la poitrine, trop heureuses de pouvoir éventuellement se vanter qu'elles ont assisté au premier essayage de ce qui serait un grand mariage, à n'en point douter.

Albustina, notre sœur la plus jeune, fut écartée de suite par les vendeuses, trop jeune, n'ayant fait que trois ans à Poudlard jusqu'à maintenant. Elle n'était donc pas une candidate potentielle au mariage… Plus tard sans doute. Je fus également écartée de leur choix assez rapidement, si j'en juge par leurs regards… Je suis pourtant en âge de me marier légalement… Cela ne veut pas dire que c'est quelque chose que je prévoie faire pour autant ! C'est sans doute mon apparence qui les a poussés à resserrer leur choix sur mes deux sœurs restantes. C'est vrai qu'une future mariée ne se présente pas dans une boutique de robes de cérémonie, vêtue d'un vieux jean, un t-shirt et un couvre-chef moldu… Ma grand-mère me l'a fait remarquer ce matin avant notre départ d'ailleurs…

Ne restait plus que Sirianne, notre aînée qui leur sourit en hochant la tête pour finalement pointer Cara du menton, la désignant comme l'heureuse élue. Aussitôt, nous avons été délaissées, nous n'avions plus aucune importance pour elles, seule Cara, la future mariée comptait. Je dois avouer que j'en étais heureuse, je n'aime pas être continuellement entourée comme si j'étais un phénomène. Cara et Albustina conjuguent bien mieux que moi avec toute l'attention que nous recevons parfois. Sirianne, elle, adore ce fait, elle en profite pleinement et sait en tirer profit. Elles sont tellement différentes de moi… parfois je me demande si je suis réellement de la même famille.

Du coin de l'œil, je jette un regard à mon profil qui se dessine dans le miroir à ma droite. L'image que je reçois n'a rien à voir avec celle que projette mes trois autres sœurs à l'instant. Cara, vêtue de sa septième robe de dentelles à froufrous, demande l'avis de notre mère sur le model et la coupe. Elle vient tout juste de célébrer son 20ième anniversaire, elle doit faire un mètre soixante-dix, sans ses éternels talons hauts qu'elle adore chausser. Sa chevelure, toujours bien coiffée, lui donne l'air de sortir en permanence d'un salon de styliste, elle sait très bien les faire tenir ou leur donner du corps, contrairement à moi. Tout comme Albustina, elle a la couleur de cheveux de notre père, alors que Sirianne et moi avons hérité de celle de notre mère. La différence d'avec mon aînée, c'est qu'elle ne semble pas avoir la difficulté que j'ai à les coiffer. Souvent, je perds patience et préfère mettre un couvre-chef, plutôt que de me battre avec mon peigne.

De nouveau, je me compare physiquement à mes sœurs, chose que j'ai fait souvent dans mon enfance. J'ai appris depuis à m'accepter comme je suis, ou du moins, la majorité du temps. Aujourd'hui, les différences entre nous sont si frappantes que même un aveugle pourrait les voir.

Nous sommes toutes les quatre plutôt grandes, pourtant, je suis la plus grande… Un mètre soixante-dix-sept exactement ! Je dépasse d'une bonne tête pratiquement tous les garçons de ma classe. On me surnomme depuis pratiquement toujours ; la girafe. Ma mère ne cesse de me répéter que c'est très utile, que je peux atteindre les plus hautes armoires de la maison sans avoir recours à un tabouret. Mince consolation. Lorsque je me regarde dans la glace, je ne vois qu'un corps fait en longueur, rien d'autre, comme si j'avais été saisi par les pieds et les mains dès mon jeune âge et tirée en tous sens. Au moins, mes sœurs elles, ont des courbes, elles sont sinueuses, possèdent des galbes ! Même Albustina qui n'a que 14 ans, a plus de poitrine que j'en aurai jamais.

Nah… Même psychologiquement je ne leur ressemble pas. Elles sont enjouées, animées, possèdent des tas de qualités sociales, alors que je suis du type silencieux, observant, le genre de personne que l'on ne remarque que brièvement à cause de sa grandeur mais dont on oublie le nom cinq minutes après la rencontre. Le qualificatif ''passionnée'' est régulièrement employé pour décrire mes sœurs, rarement pour moi.

Sirianne a suivi les pas de notre mère et est promise à une carrière internationale sous peu, son talent lui vaudra sans aucun doute, une place parmi les meilleurs de cette discipline. Place qu'elle se sera méritée d'elle-même et non pas seulement par le fait qu'elle soit la fille de l'une des plus grandes joueuses de Quidditch du siècle. Ce sport est sa passion, même si je me plais à la taquiner en affirmant que les hommes sont sa passion. Sirianne n'a pas de petit copain officiel mais un tas de jeunes hommes gravitent autour d'elle.

Cara a rencontré son futur époux lors de sa formation post-Poudlard, ensemble, ils viennent d'intégrer le service dirigé par nul autre que notre père. Il ne lui fera aucun passe-droit, elle devra travailler d'autant plus fort, mais cela ne m'inquiète pas… Elle a l'âme d'une battante et ce métier est tout indiqué pour elle. Déjà enfant, elle se voyait, travailler avec Papa, arrêtant ensemble les criminels fautifs.

Albustina ne sait pas encore vers quoi elle se dirigera, bien qu'elle ait une préférence pour l'administration. À quatorze ans, elle possède déjà quelques parts dans l'entreprise de nos oncles. Lorsqu'elle a eu cinq ans, elle leur a demandé à tous deux, de cesser de lui donner des présents d'anniversaire ou de Noël et de lui permettre d'accumuler quelques parts de leur commerce sans cesse grandissant. Si mes calculs sont bons, elle doit posséder environ 8 pourcents de l'entreprise maintenant et elle n'a même pas atteint 17 ans ! Elle a ça en elle, elle joue avec les chiffres comme nulle autre.

Pour ma part, il ne me reste qu'une année d'étude à Poudlard et je ne sais toujours pas ce que je veux faire de ma vie. Cela inquiète un peu ma mère d'ailleurs bien que mon père ne cesse de lui répéter qu'il a pleinement confiance en moi et que je trouverai, le moment venu, quelle est ma voie dans la vie. Mon père a toujours été très tolérant avec moi. Non pas qu'il le soit moins avec mes autres sœurs, mais je crois que le fais qu'il se soit occupé de moi pendant près d'un an, le pousse à se sentir plus protecteur envers moi. Lorsque j'ai eu onze ans, j'ai contracté une maladie rare qui m'a laissée très faible. Mon père a aussitôt pris une année sabbatique à son travail pour prendre soin de moi, disant qu'il lui était plus aisé de faire ainsi que ma mère qui aurait eu des difficultés par la suite avec sa carrière. Je n'ai pas effectué ma rentrée à Poudlard en même temps que mes compagnons de mon âge, retardant d'une année mon admission à l'école de sorcellerie. Aujourd'hui, je n'ai même plus une simple trace de cette maladie, mais pourtant, parfois, j'ai l'impression que mon père croit toujours que je suis vulnérable et faible.

Donc, dans quelques semaines, j'effectuerai ma dernière rentrée à Poudlard, plus grande et plus vieille que les autres de ma classe, ne sachant toujours pas ce que je ferai de ma vie, au contraire de la majorité d'eux, qui ont déjà un plan de carrière de dessiné depuis des années. De plus, je devrai côtoyer Anne et Greg… Voilà un peu plus d'un an, Greg m'a fait un genre de cours empressée, il se disait fou de moi. Bien que moi je n'aie jamais pensé à lui autrement qu'en ami, j'ai tout de même accepté de lui donner une chance, peut-être pour tenter de me convaincre que je pouvais moi aussi réussir à être en couple. Notre histoire ne dura pas, en juin dernier, Greg m'a fait un discours assommant sur mon manque d'enthousiasme et patati et patata… Pour finalement m'avouer qu'il préférait tenter sa chance avec ma meilleure amie, Anne, qui elle au moins, saurait l'apprécier. Fabuleux ! Une autre belle rentrée qui s'annonce ! Comme j'ai hâte d'y retourner ! Même le sarcasme ne me soulage plus.

« C'est à ton tour Olwen… Allez viens que cette charmante dame puisse ajuster correctement ta robe. »

La voix de ma grand-mère ne laisse aucun doute sur l'excitation qu'elle ressent à ce moment. J'ai toujours été fasciné par cette facette d'elle. Ses enfants et petits-enfants sont le centre de son univers. Lorsque quelque chose de merveilleux leur arrive, c'est comme si cela lui arrivait à elle. Je suis certaine qu'elle est aussi heureuse que Cara elle-même en ce moment.

Je me lève lentement et marche d'un pas las jusqu'au centre de la pièce où les couturières s'affairent à prendre des mesures et ajuster les robes de Sirianne et Albustina, les deux autres demoiselles d'honneur de Cara. La vision que j'offre est pathétique, ma robe est tellement courte que l'on voit une bonne partie de mes mollets.

« Le retour de la girafe… » Chuchote Sirianne à Albustina en ricanant.

Je lève les yeux au ciel et la gratifie d'un coup de coude dans les côtes en passant près d'elle. Je sais bien qu'elle ne veut pas être méchante, que son commentaire n'avait rien de fielleux. Tout comme elle sait que je ne lui ferais jamais de mal intentionnellement, c'était un coup amical. C'est un jeu que nous jouons depuis toujours, n'est-ce pas normal pour des sœurs de se taquiner de temps en temps ? J'ai beau ne pas leur ressembler physiquement et / ou mentalement, il n'en demeure pas moins que j'adore mes sœurs et que je m'entends bien avec elles. Nous sommes une famille unie et soudée.

C'est un fait établi maintenant, les sœurs Potter sont un clan lié. Il ne faut pas chercher des noises à l'une ou l'autre sans s'attendre à subir le mécontentement des trois autres. Malgré toutes nos différences, nous avons toutes héritées du caractère téméraire et décidé de nos deux parents… Difficile de faire autrement lorsque vos parents sont Harry Potter et Ginny Weasley ! Nous n'avons peut-être pas connu la guerre comme nos parents ou les gens nous entourant, mais nous avons tout de même des caractères combatifs et explosifs si le sujet de la querelle est notre famille. Cadeau des gènes Weasley peut-être, quoi que Rémus Lupin affirme que James était très ''famille'' lui aussi. C'est peut-être aussi, le fait que notre père ait grandi sans famille a proprement parlé, qui a fait de nous les quatre plus belles merveilles du monde à ses yeux, après maman bien entendu !

Il fait bon de vivre au sein de notre famille, bien que je ne sois pas complètement comme eux, je me sens tout de même membre de cette communauté très spéciale. Il faut d'ailleurs que je les aime infiniment pour accepter de porter cette robe pour le mariage de Cara. Par Merlin que c'est laid ! Moi et les vêtements trop officieux, trop pompeux, ne faisons pas bon ménage au départ. Ajoutez à cela le fait qu'il y ait beaucoup de froufrous à mon goût… Je suis plutôt du genre pratique dans mon habillement, le confort avant le style. Inutile de spécifier que cette robe longue en taffetas glacé couleur miel et en tulle froissée orange, n'est pas un item que j'ai dans ma garde-robe de tous les jours !

Le bustier est tellement serré que je me demande comment mes sœurs font pour respirer, elles qui ont une poitrine. C'est bien la première fois que je suis fière d'être presque aussi plate du devant qu'une planche à repasser ! Malheureusement, selon la couturière du moins, ce fait provoque des plis peu gracieux sur le devant de ma robe, elle devra reprendre quelques coutures… Qu'elle le fasse, n'est-elle pas justement couturière ? Elle se plaint également du fait qu'elle devra l'allonger magiquement… Est-ce de ma faute si je suis si grande ? La voilà maintenant qui se lamente sur le fait que ma robe ne tombe pas bien sur mes hanches, ou plutôt, sur mon absence de hanche ! Eh ! J'ai des hanches d'accord… Elles ne sont peut-être pas les plus larges et les plus découpées de la communauté sorcière mais j'en ai tout de même. Elle me dépeint comme un garçon manqué ! Je sais bien que je ne suis pas la plus féminine des filles mais il y a des limites.

« N'est-ce pas votre métier que de faire en sorte que les robes soient ajustées ? Depuis quand c'est les corps qui doivent s'ajuster aux robes ? » Demande narquoisement Sirianne à la couturière qui ravale visiblement son prochain commentaire.

« Désolée » murmure la jeune femme avant de retourner à ses épingles et son ruban sans oser de nouveau croiser mon regard ou celui de ma sœur.

Encore une fois, le pouvoir du clan Potter a opéré, chez nous, c'est une pour toutes et toutes pour une ! Du coin de l'œil, je vois ma mère sourire à sa propre mère suite à la réplique de ma sœur. Sirianne, en plus d'avoir hérité de ses talents de joueuse de Quidditch, a hérité également de sa répartie. L'aînée de notre famille est le portrait craché de notre mère, même stature, même tempérament, même beauté naturelle, même passion. Cara est la copie conforme de notre père, sauf à ce qui a trait à ses cheveux en bataille, la jeune Aurore a la chevelure lisse de notre mère mais la couleur de notre père. Téméraires, inventifs et têtus, ils sont continuellement en désaccord l'un et l'autre, heureusement que notre mère est présente pour les départir parfois. Albustina possède un amalgame pratiquement parfais des deux personnalités de nos parents. Physiquement, c'est de même, elle a les yeux pétillants de malice de maman et la chevelure noire de jais de papa.

Bon, je suis fatiguée de me tenir droite sans bouger… Qui aurait dit que cela aurait été si pénible d'essayer des robes pour le mariage de sa sœur ?

* * *

Je déteste les matins, je ne suis jamais fonctionnelle avant un bon bout de temps. Ma mère ne cesse de me taquiner à ce sujet d'ailleurs. Dans la famille, ils ont l'habitude de dire que je ne suis pas présentable avant d'avoir déjeuner et d'avoir lu la Gazette du Sorcier de la une à la section des sports. Ils n'ont pas vraiment tort, à l'exception que je ne lis pas vraiment la section des sports, je ne suis pas très portée sur le sujet. Oh, j'assiste à quelques matchs de Maman ou de Sirianne de temps à autre, mais le Quidditch n'est pas une passion dévorante pour moi, encore une différence d'avec le reste de ma famille… 

Ce matin, je dois faire de gros efforts, j'ai promis à Cara d'être de bonne humeur dès le saut du lit. Comment je pouvais lui refuser cela, c'est le jour de son mariage après tout non ? Cela n'empêche pas que je trouve difficile d'être alerte si tôt après avoir quitté le confort de ma couette. Je remonte mes lunettes sur le dessus de ma tête et passe ma main sur mes yeux encore endormis en grimaçant un peu. Mon père ricane doucement à ma gauche, j'imagine que l'image que je donne est risible après tout. J'hausse simplement les épaules en guise de réponse, replace mes lunettes sur mon nez et replonge dans ma lecture de MA Gazette…

Cela fut un problème rapidement dans la famille, tout le monde désirant lire les dernières nouvelles à table le matin. Notre père lisait la Gazette en premier puis la passait à Sirianne qui la passait à Cara. Le temps qu'elle arrive à moi, je devais déjà quitter la table et vaquer à autres choses. Un jour, j'ai tout simplement demandé à mon père de souscrire un autre abonnement pour moi, que je payais à l'époque avec mon argent de poche, maintenant avec les gains que je me fais l'été, à travailler avec mes oncles Fred et George. Maintenant qu'ils ont trois boutiques qui fonctionnent à plein régime, ils apprécient lorsque l'on leur donne un coup de main. Cet été, j'ai travaillé avec Albustina à la succursale d'Espacha, un village sorcier très important depuis la fin de la guerre, près d'Edimbourg.

Sans même quitter ma lecture des yeux, j'étends la main pour me saisir d'un stylo pour pouvoir faire mes mots croisés sorciers. C'est une autre de mes habitudes matinales, j'adore remplir correctement ces petites cases avec les bons mots à chaque matin. La petite décharge magique qui chatouille tout notre bras lors de l'inscription d'une mauvaise réponse, ajoute seulement au plaisir de la chose. Alors que mes doigts vont se refermer sur le crayon, je reçois une claque derrière la tête qui fait vaciller mes lunettes quelques peu.

« Tu n'as pas le temps ce matin ! » S'exclame Cara en m'arrachant le journal des mains et en le mettant dans la corbeille à recyclage. « Nous sommes attendues chez Madame Brossebien dans quelques minutes… Allez… va t'habiller, nous allons être en retard… »

J'ai promis de faire des efforts… Mais c'est dur ! Je me lève tout de même, offre un sourire forcé à ma sœur et monte à ma chambre. J'enfile rapidement quelques vêtements et visse un chapeau assorti sur ma tête. Cela m'a pris à tout le plus, cinq minutes… c'est pourtant bien si l'on tient compte que je me suis brossé les dents en plus… Pourtant, ce n'est pas assez vite pour le goût de Cara apparemment. J'en suis à enfiler mes sandales et je l'entends se plaindre dans la cuisine. Seigneur, est-ce que toutes les futures mariées sont aussi nerveuses le jour de leur mariage ?

« Olwen Ginny Abigael Weasley Potter… Ramène ton petit derrière immédiatement ici ! » S'élève la voix de Cara.

Ouille, mon nom complet… Ça n'augure rien de bon. Il y a seulement Maman qui l'utilise et seulement lorsqu'elle est vraiment, vraiment en colère. Et encore, c'est arrivé si peu souvent que parfois j'oublie quel est mon véritable nom. Depuis des années, toute la famille et mes amis me surnomment Owl, j'y suis tellement habituée que cela me fait étrange d'entendre ma sœur utiliser mon nom… C'est comme si on s'adressait à quelqu'un d'autre que moi. C'est à cause de Albustina que j'ai ce surnom, lorsqu'elle a commencé à parler, elle inversait continuellement la deuxième et la troisième lettre de mon prénom, mes parents trouvaient l'erreur mignonne. Depuis lors, c'est Owl pour tout le monde. Papa dit toujours que c'est un surnom sur mesure pour moi, que j'ai le tempérament d'un hibou, discret mais toujours présent, sans artifice superficiel mais plein de grâce naturelle.

Il me reste encore une marche à descendre que je suis déjà saisie par le collet de ma chemise et traînée vers la porte, sous le regard moqueur de mon père. Cara semble avoir rendue nerveuse mes deux autres sœurs également, si j'en crois les regards compatissants qu'elles m'offrent.

« Ok… en route les filles » S'exclame impatiemment Cara qui transplane sans attendre d'avantage.

« Euh… les filles… » Commence alors Albustina d'une voix soucieuse. « Je ne sais pas transplaner moi ! »

Sirianne et moi échangeons un regard puis, je lui fais un signe de la tête, j'utiliserai le réseau de cheminées avec Albustina, on les rejoindra sous peu.

« Rappelle-moi d'être moins nerveuse le jour de mon mariage… » Déclara Sirianne avant de nous quitter.

« Tu crois qu'elle finira par se marier ? » Demande narquoisement Albustina alors que l'on retourne dans la maison.

« C'est pas facile, essaie de se mettre à sa place… Avec tous ces jeunes hommes autour d'elle continuellement… » Je réplique avec un sourire sarcastique.

« Mais justement… j'aimerais être à sa place ! » Rigole Albustina en prenant place dans l'antre.

C'est en riant comme des folles que nous arrivons chez Madame Brossebien, la coiffeuse préférée de notre sœur, la future mariée, qui visiblement commençait à s'impatienter de ne pas nous voir arriver à sa suite. Sirianne nous questionne du regard, tentant de comprendre la raison de notre hilarité, mais ni moi, ni Albustina ne vendront la mèche !

Je me retrouve rapidement assise sur une chaise d'une jeune styliste quelconque qui, si je me fis à sa propre coiffure, me fera une tête impossible et rivalisant avec la tête du frère de monsieur Hagrid. Je tente d'être courtoise et de répondre à son incessant bavardage aux bons endroits. Finalement, elle me retourne et me laisse le loisir de m'observer dans la glace. Mon reflet magique est probablement plus surpris que moi. Jamais je n'ai eu de coiffure aussi élaborée. Voilà quelques années, lorsque j'avais les cheveux longs, je me contentais continuellement d'une simple queue de cheval, sans plus. Depuis deux ans, je les porte plus courts, quelque peu au-dessus des épaules, me permettant parfois de les attacher à moitié, les empêchant de revenir continuellement sur mon visage.

Cependant, maintenant, ils sont lâches et encadrent mon visage, j'ai même une frange qui recouvre une partie de mon front. J'ai des mèches pour la première fois de ma vie, des reflets blonds cendrés se mêlent maintenant à ma chevelure rousse. Ma foi, le résultat n'est pas si terrible, ça me va plutôt bien et à voir l'air d'Albustina, assise dans la chaise devant moi, elle semble apprécier également.

Curieuse, je tourne la tête vers Sirianne qui ouvre les yeux en grand et me gratifie d'un sourire moqueur par la suite, sa façon à elle de me dire qu'elle aime bien le résultat. Ne reste plus que Cara qui s'exclame en me voyant :

« Par Merlin et tous les grands mages… »

Maintenant je suis incertaine et confuse, c'était un cri positif ou négatif ? Je la vois mettre sa main devant sa bouche et constate que ses yeux se sont emplis soudainement de larmes… Ça y est, j'ai ruiné son mariage, avant même qu'il n'ait lieu et sans savoir ce que j'ai fais !

« C'est tellement, tellement… » Articule-t-elle avec difficulté, la voix emplie de trémolo.

Je me sens mal, je veux entrer sous terre, disparaître. Je devrais amener cette coiffeuse avec moi, après tout, c'est elle qui m'a arrangé la tête ainsi…

« Owl, t'es tellement belle… »

Ça y est, je suis morte ! Parce que je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait expliquer le dernier commentaire de ma sœur. Si réellement elle apprécie le travail de la styliste, pourquoi alors pleure-t-elle, ruinant son maquillage fraîchement appliqué ? Pourquoi tant de commotion sur une coiffure qu'elle apprécierait ? Maintenant qu'elle me serre si fortement dans ses bras, je suis confuse hors de toute limite. Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ? Quelqu'un peut venir à mon aide ? Hello ! Quelqu'un, j'ai une future mariée hystérique dans les bras qui inonde ma chemise.

Sirianne prend enfin pitié de moi et viens enserrer à son tour Cara qui continue maintenant à pleurer sur l'épaule de notre aînée. Cette dernière tente de m'apaiser d'un regard tout en chuchotant à l'oreille de la future mariée.

« C'est vrai que ça te fait bien… Mais de là à pleurer ? » Murmure Albustina près de moi avec un petit sourire narquois.

« C'est normal chérie… » Ajoute alors ma mère qui est arrivée un peu plus tôt. « Le jour de notre mariage, nous sommes à fleur de peau, la moindre petite chose nous fait éclater en sanglot, positif ou négatif. Je crois que tu viens de faire une grande joie à ta sœur… »

« Simplement en me laissant coiffer ? » Je réplique ébahie. « Avoir su, je l'aurais fait bien avant ! »

Ma remarque à l'effet voulu, tout le monde rigole et la tension baisse immédiatement. Puis ma mère se met à raconter quelques péripéties de son propre mariage. Il semblerait qu'elle était tellement nerveuse qu'elle aurait confondu tante Hermione et Grand-mère Molly a quelques reprises, éclatant en sanglot dans les bras de notre tante mais l'appelant ''maman'' à travers ses sanglots.

Entendre ce genre de chose me fait toujours sourire. Plus le temps passe, plus je vieillie, plus j'admire mes parents d'avoir su faire fit de tous les obstacles et des difficultés et de continuer à s'aimer malgré tout. Papa dit continuellement que Maman fut la plus belle chose qui lui soit jamais arrivée et que sans elle, il ne serait rien, il ne serait plus. Secrètement, je souhaite une telle relation. J'aimerais trouver l'autre moitié de mon âme comme le dit si poétiquement Albustina parfois. Pourtant, je doute, je doute que je sois faite pour la vie de couple. Peut-être ne suis-je tout simplement pas prête… Ce qui me laisse me demander si je le serai un jour…

Bref, ce n'est pas le temps pour les introspections qui n'en finissent plus, ma sœur se marie dans quelques heures et je dois rentrer enfiler une robe que je n'aime pas particulièrement et chausser des souliers qui me feront jurer d'ici la fin de la soirée, sans aucun doute.

* * *

« Vous m'accordez cette danse, jolie demoiselle ? » Me demande une voix sérieuse d'où pointe pourtant un sourire. 

« C'est plutôt risqué vous savez jeune homme, j'ai tendance à marcher sur les pieds de mes cavaliers… »

« Ça me rappellera le bon vieux temps, lorsque je t'apprenais à danser dans le salon, tes petits pieds sur les miens… » Répond mon père d'une voix rêveuse.

« J'ai bien peur que mes pieds aient pris quelques centimètres depuis Papa… » Je réponds avec un petit sourire, calquant le sien.

« Je prends le risque. »

Mon père a toujours été aventureux et qui suis-je pour lui refuser une danse ? Après tout, j'ai toujours adoré tournoyer dans les bras puissants de mon père. Alors que nous prenons place sur la piste de danse, nous recevons quelques regards amusés, je fais quelques centimètres de plus que mon père et les souliers que m'a obligés à porter Cara, ont un léger talon qui ajoute encore quelques centimètres à mon apparence. Mon père m'a déjà confié qu'il n'avait jamais été un très bon danseur, jusqu'au jour où ma mère lui donna des cours privés, dans la solitude de la salle sur demande. Elle ne voulait pas avoir mal aux pieds le lendemain de son bal de finissante, avait-elle donné comme explication. Harry Potter ne dansait que dans de rares osassions, toujours avec sa femme ou l'une de ses filles, exclusivement et toujours des valses, ne se faisant pas confiance pour autre chose.

Ce soir, il avait dansé avec Cara, et maman bien entendu… Je l'ai également vu avec Albustina quelques minutes plus tôt. Sirianne a disparu de la salle depuis quelques temps, ce qui explique sans doute qu'il n'ait pas encore valsé avec elle. Je la soupçonne de s'être éclipsée avec l'un des serveurs au repas, un jeune homme au sourire charmeur qui ne semblait pas indifférent aux charmes de Sirianne. Personne n'est indifférent aux charmes de Sirianne…

« Comment ce fait-il que tu n'ais pas de cavalier ce soir ? N'y a-t-il plus de jeunes hommes sensés dans l'enceinte de Poudlard ? » Demande mon père avec un sourire narquois.

« Jeunes hommes et sensés… Ce sont des mots qui se jumellent ? » Que je réplique avec mon air confus, digne des meilleures comédiennes… Ou du moins, je me plais à le croire !

Mon père rigole et me gratifie de son sourire ''made in Potter'' comme l'appelle Maman. Je suis heureuse qu'il ne pousse pas plus loin la discussion, je sais qu'il sait pour Greg, mais il a la bonne grâce de ne pas le mentionner. Non pas que le sujet me blesse ou me rendre triste, je n'ai pas réellement aimé le pauvre Greg, là-dessus il avait raison, mais c'est tout de même délicat de se faire rejeter ainsi, surtout pour sa meilleure amie.

À la fin de la danse, Papa m'embrasse tendrement sur la joue, geste d'affection qu'il ne fait que rarement. Non pas qu'il trouve pénible de nous démontrer son affection, c'est plutôt qu'il n'est pas habitué, il n'a jamais réellement connu cela dans son enfance, et bien qu'il fasse des efforts surnaturels, cela ne vient pas aisément à lui. Nous savons qu'il nous aime plus que tout, nous le lisons continuellement dans son regard, notre père nous adore, nous chérit.

« Je crois que je ferais bien d'aller inviter ta sœur avant que sa horde de courtisans ne vienne l'accaparer d'avantage. »

Le regard que j'échange avec mon père, me signifie qu'il sait très bien ce que Sirianne a dû faire, à l'écart de la fête. Je n'y ai lu aucun jugement ou réprobation, peut-être un peu d'inquiétude mais c'est tout. Notre père tente de ne pas trop intervenir dans nos vies personnelles, croyant que nous devons faire nos propres erreurs, nos propres choix.

Il me laisse donc pour accomplir sa dernière danse avec la dernière de ses filles. Je retourne lentement à ma place, offrant de petits sourires aux invités, nombreux, et en jurant en silence contre ces satanés souliers qui me blessent les pieds !

* * *

N/A : Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ? Sachez que le chapitre suivant (ainsi que les deux autres qui suivent) est déjà prêt... Est-ce que je l'envoie ou vous préfériez que je l'efface de mon ordinateur ? Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ; si vous désirez la suite ou si j'arrête de suite cette torture littéraire... 

Oly


	2. La rentrée

**N/A :** Voilà le deuxième chapitre de cette histoire Post-Poudlard. Les aventures de Owl Potter, comme je me plais à la surnomer. N'hésitez surtout pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez... le bon comme le mauvais, je suis ouverte à tous les commentaires, en autant que vous soyez respectueux.

Je tenais à remercier du fond du coeur Inwie qui a dessiné Owlet m'en a envoyé une copie ! Depuis, elle est en fond d'écran sur mon bureau et je ne me lasse de la contempler lol. Merci Inwichoupette.

Quelques notes : J'utilise DCFM à la place de Défense Contre Force du Mal. J'utilise également (parfois à souvent) les noms et prénoms de la version anglaise. (Désolée, mais pour moi Snape colle plus que Rogue par exemple).

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : La rentrée**

* * *

Un autre matin pénible, Papa est venu jouer les réveil matins, me forçant à quitter mon lit trop tôt à mon goût. Je lis maintenant ma Gazette, ayant de la difficulté à bien déchiffrer ce qui est inscrit puisque Albustina, se croyant très drôle ce matin, m'a volé mes lunettes de lecture et refuse de me les rendre. Je joue le jeu de l'ignorance, ça fonctionne toujours avec elle, elle va bientôt se fatiguer de mon manque de participation et me remettra mon bien sans supplication.

Malheureusement, je ne pourrais pas faire mes mots croisés, sans lunettes, c'est trop difficile. Je suis heureuse d'avoir besoin de cet appareil oculaire uniquement pour la lecture… Bien que les occuli-mages disent, qu'éventuellement, j'aurai besoin de mes lunettes en permanence, comme mon père quoi ! Sauf que moi, mes verres correcteurs ne sont pas ronds, plutôt rectangles, minces et sur une monture métallique stylisée, du moins selon l'opinion de Cara et Sirianne. Bah, je ferai mes mots croisés dans le train, ça m'occupera un peu.

La voiture de service de notre père nous mène jusqu'à King Cross, où nous traversons, comme tant d'autre, la barrière 9 ¾. De l'autre côté, c'est la commotion, comme toujours. Heureusement que nous avons salué à notre père dans la voiture… Encore aujourd'hui, chacune de ses sorties publiques provoquent des flots d'admirateurs et de curieux. Je crois qu'il ne s'est jamais réellement habitué à ce traitement. Il n'a pas l'âme d'un héro… Bien qu'il le soit justement. Jamais à la maison nous ne parlons de ses exploits, ou de la guerre, c'est une règle tacite de la famille, mais on en entend parler partout ailleurs. À Poudlard surtout !

Je range mon coffre correctement, m'assure que ma chouette, Iris, est confortablement installée et qu'elle ne risque pas de tomber par terre avec sa cage si jamais le train s'arrête brusquement. Pour l'instant, je suis seule dans mon compartiment, mais ça ne dura pas, je sais… Voilà déjà Lesly et Tim qui s'installent à leur tour en s'informant de mon été. Lesly et Tim sont deux compatriotes de maison avec qui je m'entends bien, nous avons souvent de longues et enrichissantes discussions, sur des sujets divers. Avec Anne et Greg, nous formions un quintet éclectique mais s'amalgamant très bien. Maintenant, je me demande si l'on pourra toujours sentir ce courant entre nous. Peut-être bien que les événements de juin dernier auront ruiné cette amitié spéciale. Non pas que j'ai des sentiments peu aimables face à mes deux amis maintenant en couple, non, d'une certaine manière, je suis heureuse pour eux. Cependant, c'est leur réaction qui m'inquiète. On verra bien ce qui se passera, seul le temps nous le dira…

Nous ne sommes pas trop surpris de ne pas voir nos deux amis se joindre à nous lorsque le train s'ébranle, après tout, ils sont préfets l'un et l'autre, ils ont une tâche à accomplir. Avec Lesly et Tim, on discute de nos vacances, ils me demandent un résumé détaillé du récent mariage de ma sœur, Lesly rigolant de ma description de la robe que j'ai dû porter.

« J'adore ce que tu as fait à tes cheveux en passant… » Me dit Lesly en passant une main dans ma chevelure, observant sans doute le reflet de mes mèches blondes.

« Bah, c'est à cause du mariage… Maintenant, ils sont un peu trop courts pour que je les attache, je dois donc les garder lâches… Je commence à peine à m'habituer à cette frange. »

« Ça te va effectivement très bien. » Confirme Tim avec un sourire charmeur qui réserve habituellement à Lesly qui pourtant, ne voit rien, malgré les années.

Je suis certaine que ces deux-là termineront ensemble. Ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre, c'est visible comme le nez au milieu du visage, mais apparemment, Lesly n'est pas prête à le voir. Un jour sans doute…

Alors que je m'apprête à fouiller dans mon sac pour me saisir de mon mot croisé non entamé, la porte de notre compartiment s'ouvre en grand pour laisser passer Anne qui se laisse tomber lourdement à mes côtés en soupirant. Je risque un regard en sa direction. Elle se retourne si vivement vers moi que j'en sursaute, incertaine de ce qui suivra.

« Est-ce qu'il est toujours comme ça ? » Me demande-t-elle d'une voix où pointe sans difficulté toute son exaspération.

« Tu peux élaborer ? » Que je demande légèrement confuse.

« Greg ! » Qu'elle me répond comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde, comme si je DEVAIS savoir qu'elle parlait de lui.

« Mais encore ? » Je tente de nouveau, peu intimidée par son caractère. Je la connais depuis longtemps maintenant, je suis accoutumée à ses répliques.

« Toujours là à vouloir tout faire à ta place ? » Sa voix est maintenant défaite, comme si elle venait d'avouer un secret qui lui pesait mais pour lequel elle ne pouvait rien.

« Oui! » Est ma simple réponse. Elle est courte mais oh combien véridique !

Greg est un charmant jeune homme, empli de qualités plus merveilleuses les unes que les autres, mais parfois, sa propension au ''gentlemanisme'' pousse les gens à serrer la mâchoire et à retenir quelques répliques acérées. C'était quelque chose qui me déplaisait chez lui et apparemment, qui déplait à Anne également. Justement, le preux chevalier fait son entrée dans le compartiment, saluant Tim et Lesly et prenant place tout près d'Anne, me forçant à coller la fenêtre et à courber la tête, dû à la tablette de rangement et à ma grandeur.

Lesly remarque et me fait signe du menton de venir prendre place près de Tim, elle étant plus petite, peut s'asseoir aisément près de la fenêtre, sans problème. Nous échangeons des sourires entendus tout en tentant de ne pas entendre l'essai de réconciliation que tentait le pauvre Greg auprès d'Anne, qui si je me fis à son air, lui a déjà pardonné son excès.

De nouveau je tente de sortir mon mot croisé et mes lunettes de mon sac mais la porte s'ouvre à nouveau, cette fois pour laisser entrer Daniella. Cette jeune fille, boulotte et au sourire asymétrique, est la rapporteuse officielle de notre maison. Chaque maison a au moins une Daniella dans ses rangs. Le genre de personne qui sait toujours tout sur tout le monde, qui connaît les derniers potins, les derniers commérages.

« Vous savez quoi ? » C'est la marque de commerce de Daniella, chacune de ses phrases commencent ainsi. « Il y a un nouveau professeur cette année à Poudlard. »

« Rien de nouveau… » Commente Tim qui a développé avec les années, une allergie incroyable aux bobards et racontars. « Il y a un nouveau prof de DCFM à chaque année Daniella. Ce poste est maudit, souviens-toi… » Continue-t-il d'une voix que l'on emploie habituellement avec de jeunes enfants.

Je dois retenir mon sourire car Daniella me fixe à présent, complètement ignorante du sarcasme que vient de lui lancer Tim.

« Toi ! Tu dois le savoir ! Je veux dire, ta famille est si bien placée au Ministère et partout où ça a de l'importance… Tu dois savoir qui s'est ? »

« Encore une fois Daniella… Owl n'est qu'une personne, pas une famille en entier. » Cette fois c'est Lesly qui prend ma défense, habituellement c'est Tim qui s'occuper de châtier plus ou moins amicalement notre compatriote de maison lorsqu'elle s'emporte sur le sujet de ma famille et des liens de celle-ci.

« Oui… Bref… » Continue-t-elle, décidant de passer outre. « Je disais donc qu'il y avait un nouveau professeur cette année. Plus précisément, une nouvelle enseignante… »

« Laisse-moi deviner, elle enseignera DCFM ? » Demande Tim avec tellement d'ironie que je ne peux retenir mon ricanement cette fois.

« Daniella, nous savons déjà qu'il y a une nouvelle enseignante. Nous l'avons croisée dans le wagon des préfets où elle nous a été brièvement présentée… » Commence Greg.

« Elle se nomme Phoebe Anderson… » Continue Anne, qui tente de communiquer muettement avec le reste de notre petite bande.

Nous comprenons aisément et nous nous exclamons joyeusement, d'une même voix, victorieuse et oh combien ironique :

« Qui enseignera DCFM ! »

Cette fois je pleure tellement je ris et je ne cherche pas à cacher mon hilarité. Ce n'est pas vraiment notre genre de se payer ainsi la tête d'une collègue de maison, de qui que ce soit finalement, mais l'occasion était trop belle. Daniella ne voit pas l'humour derrière nos propos et sort, indignée, claquant avec fracas la porte derrière elle. Malheureusement pour elle, un pan de sa robe se coince dans la portière, l'empêchant d'accomplir dignement sa sortie. Inutile de spécifier que nos rires redoublent. Pauvre Daniella…

Je reprends lentement mon souffle tout en écoutant d'une oreille discrète, Anne qui donne un résumé de l'apparence de la nouvelle enseignante. Blonde, grande, légèrement en rondeur selon elle (toutes les femmes sont rondes pour Anne… Si tu n'as pas le poids santé, tu es ronde !) et des traits aimables et doux. Pour ma part je me questionne, Anderson n'est pas un nom très commun dans la communauté magique de Grande-Bretagne… Par contre, c'est un nom fort connu dans celle d'Amérique. La famille Anderson est reconnue comme l'une des plus importantes oeuvrant dans le domaine archéologique magique.

« Phoebe, fille d'Uranus et de Gaia, mère de Leto et Asteria… Ou, surnom d'Artémis, déesse de la lune… »

Je ne me rends compte que j'ai parlé à voix haute qu'une fois que mes amis me dévisagent, curieux. Le sens le rouge monter à mes joues, ça m'arrive parfois, je suis si perdue dans les méandres de mon esprit, que je parle à voix haute s'en m'en apercevoir. C'est très gênant comme habitude, bien que mes amis soient maintenant habitués.

« Tu ne te dis jamais, que parfois, les parents attribuent le nom à leur enfant sans avoir une référence mythologique derrière la tête ? » Me demande narquoisement Anne.

J'offre un petit sourire en guise de réponse. Elle a raison, il m'arrive parfois, pratiquement toujours, de me questionner sur l'origine des prénoms des gens que je rencontre. Le mien par exemple, Olwen, signifie ''traces blanches'' dans la culture celte. Par contre, mes parents n'avaient nullement cette idée en tête en me nommant ainsi. Ma mère est tombée sur ce nom en consultant son arbre généalogique. Il s'agirait, selon grand-mère Molly, d'une arrière-arrière-arrière-grande tante qui se serait illustrée lors d'une compétition sorcière quelconque, dont l'on a oublié le teneur avec les années. Maman est tombée sous le charme de ce prénom et a décidé de me l'attribuer, point à la ligne, sans savoir ce qu'il signifiait réellement.

De plus, la mythologie est l'un de mes dadas. Je n'ai jamais vraiment compris pourquoi, mais j'ai une facilité déconcertante à retenir des noms et des faits accomplis jadis par les Dieux, Déesses et Héros mythiques. Alors, c'est plus fort que moi, je tente toujours de faire des liens, qui ne s'avèrent d'aucune utilité en bout de ligne !

Peut-être que je vais enfin pouvoir commencer ce mot croisé finalement, Lesly et Tim discutent à voix basse près de moi, alors qu'Anne semble avoir pardonné à Greg… Du moins, si je m'en remets au fait que la langue de mon amie se trouve en ce moment même, profondément dans la gorge de mon ex… Ok. C'est un tantinet exagéré… Mais c'est près de la vérité tout de même.

Bon… Horizontal 1 : Héroïne de la deuxième guerre, sept lettres… Trop facile aujourd'hui : G-R-A-N-G-E-R. Bah oui, tante Hermione a reçu l'Ordre de Merlin pour sa participation dans la lutte contre Voldemort. Et dire que personne n'osait prononcer son nom à voix haute autrefois. Aujourd'hui, même les apprentis sorciers n'éprouvent aucune crainte à dire le nom de ce mage noir. Les temps changent apparemment.

Plus que quelques mots et j'aurai terminé, et tout cela avec seulement deux décharges magiques, dues à de mauvaises réponses. Et déjà c'est le moment d'enfiler nos uniformes. Comme toujours, Tim semble prendre un malin plaisir à rater son nœud de cravate, sachant très bien que Lesly a cette impulsion de toujours le lui refaire correctement. Je sourie doucement en les observant, sept ans qu'il joue la comédie ainsi… puisque je sais de source sûre, qu'il sait très bien nouer les cravates de par lui-même. En face, Anne réajuste le badge de préfet sur la robe de Greg… Est-ce une façon de faire implicite provenant d'un quelconque manuel des relations amoureuses que j'aurais oublié de lire ? Il semblerait que mes amies se sentent obliger de s'assurer de la tenue de leur compagnon. Je n'ai aucun souvenir d'avoir effectué un geste semblable pendant ma relation avec Greg… Peut-être a-t-il raison, je ne suis pas faite pour être en couple. Je ne sais rien d'être en couple, je l'ai été sans l'être vraiment dans le fond.

Bref, ce n'est ni l'endroit ni le moment pour une introspection. Je me hâte de rajuster mon col correctement sur ma cravate aux couleurs de ma maison, puisque le train à déjà ralentit et rentrera en gare de Pré-Au-Lard dans quelques instants. Sur le quai, je remarque un petit groupe d'élèves plus jeune qui entoure deux autres comparses qui se livrent à une joute verbale musclée. Aucun préfet en vue, ni professeur… Je me dis que ce n'est pas de mes oignons et que je devrais continuer mon chemin et laisser les gamins se chamailler mais une voix familière me parvint et aussitôt, je fends la petite foule aisément, me rapprochant de ma sœur qui se dispute avec une Serpentard de son âge.

« Tu avais l'air d'une grosse citrouille dans cette robe. Dire que tous les médias sorciers nous ont cassé les oreilles avec ce foutu mariage de ton Auror de sœur. Sa robe à elle était affreuse, presque autant que toi en ce moment… »

Ermeline Parkinson Montague. Cette fille ressemble tellement à sa mère que ça en fait peur ! En plus de son air de Pékinois, la pauvre fille a hérité de l'affreuse dentition des Montague, ce qui ajoute du _''mordant''_ à son air de chien. Depuis le début de leur scolarité, Albustina et Ermeline sont à couteaux tirés, accumulant rixes verbales et confrontations orales au grand plaisir de leur petite clique respective.

Je me dois d'intervenir avant que ma petite sœur ne réplique quelque chose, à voir son air à cet instant, cela ne serait aucunement charmant ou aimable.

« Hum hum… Je dérange peut-être ? »

J'adore voir leur visage prendre des teintes ainsi. J'ai relevé les épaules, croisé les bras sur ma poitrine et relevé un sourcil. C'est ma pose _''ne me cherchez pas des puces''_ comme l'a surnommée Sirianne lorsque nous étions enfants et cela a toujours le même effet sur les gens ; ils abdiquent pour la plupart. Mon mètre soixante-dix-sept fait déjà peur à certains des plus jeunes, si j'y ajoute ma _''pose''_ et utilise ma voix grave, j'arrive pratiquement à tout ce que je désire. Il n'y a que ceux qui me connaissent bien qui ne sont pas affectés par mon petit jeu, car eux seuls savent que je ne serais capable du moindre mal.

Après un moment de silence, pour être certaine que j'ai bien toute l'attention, j'ajoute narquoisement en fixant la jeune Serpentard :

« Il y a un problème Montague ? »

Je peux presque entendre ses dents grincher de là où je me trouve, je peux voir les rouages de sa petite tête tourner. Elle cherche en elle le courage de répliquer, de me piquer mais visiblement elle n'a pas ce qu'il faut. Juste pour ajouter à son malaise, je me penche légèrement vers elle, la regardant par-dessus mes lunettes, un petit sourire narquois aux coins des lèvres. Bien vite, elle a tôt fait d'amener le reste de sa petite bande de suiveurs vers les calèches. D'un simple geste de la tête j'incite ma sœur et ses compagnons à en faire de même. Albustina me sourit brièvement, sachant que sans mon intervention, elle aurait sans doute été bonne pour une retenue et cela avant même que l'année n'ait officiellement débutée. Ma jeune sœur possède une bonne dose de caractère, ce qui lui a valut quelques punitions depuis le début de sa scolarité.

Lorsque je me retourne pour moi aussi me rendre aux dernières carrioles restantes, une silhouette dans l'ombre de la gare attire mon attention. Aussitôt mon regard se fixe dans celui d'acier du maître de potion de Poudlard. Appuyé nonchalamment contre un mur, les bras croisés et un sourire encore plus narquois que le mien voilà quelques instants, il me fixe intensément, jusqu'à m'en mettre mal à l'aise. Je sais ce qu'il tente de faire, il tente de pénétrer mon esprit mais je ne me laisse pas faire, il y a longtemps que j'ai appris à repousser les tentatives d'Occlumancie.

« Être à la place de ton père, je me poserais des questions… Tu n'as rien d'une Potter. Et crois-moi, c'est tout en ton honneur ! »

Draco Malfoy. Professeur de potion à Poudlard depuis qu'il fut blanchi des accusations qui pesaient contre lui, surtout grâce au témoignage surprise et inattendu de mon père… Bien qu'il lui doive sa liberté, l'ancien mangemort ne porte toujours pas mon paternel dans son cœur. Parfois, oncle Ron nous raconte quelques brides de leurs années à Poudlard et des leurs prises de bec avec le directeur actuel de la maison des Serpentards. Draco Malfoy déteste toujours autant les Gryffondors et surtout notre famille mais étrangement, il semble faire une exception pour moi. Peut-être est-ce le fait que je ne porte pas le rouge et or comme tous les autres Weasley ou Potter. Peut-être est-ce dû au fait qu'il ne m'intimide pas, que je ne le crains pas. Évidement, aucune de mes sœurs n'avoueraient ouvertement avoir frémi sous son regard scrutateur et méprisant mais je sais qu'elles ne l'ont jamais apprécié. Moi, je dois avouer qu'il m'intrigue. De nature curieuse, comme une bonne Serdaigle, je me demande ce qui le fait tiquer.

« Ton père a bien fait de vous enseigner l'Occlumancie mais il a fait un travail pathétique avec tes sœurs…Il y a de l'espoir avec toi par contre… » Dit-il par-dessus son épaule en me passant.

Alors que j'hâte le pas pour ne pas manquer la dernière diligence vers Poudlard, je l'entends ajouter à voix basse :

« Certainement pas la fille de Potter… La rouquine a dû accueillir un vrai sorcier dans son lit au moins une fois… »

Je sais pertinemment que le commentaire, bien qu'à voix basse, était destiné à ce que je l'entente. Il veut que je réagisse, que je perde mon sang froid, que je m'emporte en défendant la réputation de ma mère et l'honneur de mon père… Je bouille à l'intérieur, j'enrage... Je profite de la longue portée de mes jambes pour le rattraper aisément. Une fois à sa hauteur, je me penche légèrement et glisse à son oreille :

« Au moins, ma mère a quelqu'un dans son lit elle… »

C'est mesquin, et vil… Aucunement digne de l'éducation que j'ai reçu. Ce n'est pas moi ! Mais je n'ai pu le retenir. Je n'ai pu m'empêcher de lui répliquer quelque chose d'acerbe, de méchant. Il a cette faculté à venir gratter à l'endroit où ça fait si mal. Malgré les répercutions qui suivront et mon indignation avec moi-même, je ne peux m'empêcher, à quelque part au fond de moi, d'être fière de ma réplique.

Évidement, je savais que ça viendrait. Me voilà l'heureuse détentrice de trois semaines de retenues en compagnie du maître des potions pour impolitesse, manque de respect et toute une longue liste d'autres délits que me jette à la tête le professeur Malfoy. Je reste là, sans rien dire, le laissant s'époumoner. Ce qui est fait est fait et je ne peux revenir en arrière pour retirer mes propos. Bien que je crois que je ne le ferais pas, même si c'était possible.

Inutile de dire que cette scène attire le regard de tous ceux qui reste encore, ceux qui n'ont toujours pas rejoint Poudlard. Ce n'est pas à tous les jours que l'on peut assister en direct à une telle réprimande. Draco Malfoy, lui toujours si froid presque glacial, était très échaudé à l'instant. Trois semaines de retenues… Merlin, je crois que mon dossier vient de perdre un peu de son pseudo-prestige, moi qui étais fière de n'avoir eu que quelques tapes sur les doigts et jamais de détention ou punitions sévères. J'en connais une qui ne sera pas heureuse… je suis bonne pour un autre savon lorsqu'elle apprendra ce qui vient de se passer.

Abattue et défaite, je prends place dans le dernier carrosse de la file, tentant d'éviter les regards curieux et/ou explications qui me seront demandées bien assez vite. La tête rejetée vers l'arrière, les yeux fermés et les jambes étirées devant moi, je tente de me convaincre que les dix dernières minutes n'ont pas eu lieu. Il me faut donc un moment avant de me rendre compte que je ne suis pas seule dans la carriole. Je me relève rapidement, tentant de prendre moins de place et d'adopter une attitude moins dépressive.

« Dois-je me méfier de vous mademoiselle… »

Devant moi est assise, ce que je présume être la nouvelle enseignante de DFCM. Elle me fixe étrangement et tout à coup, je trouve qu'il m'est difficile de respirer, c'est comme si tout l'air du carrosse s'en était allé subitement. Superbe première impression que je viens de lui offrir. Je ne la connais même pas depuis une minute que déjà elle se méfie de moi… Bravo moi-même ! Tentant de préserver le peu qui me reste, je tente un petit sourire triste qui doit lui sembler pathétique et offre :

« Svp, ne me jugez pas sur cet incident. J'ai effectivement manqué de respect envers un enseignant et je m'en veux sincèrement. Pour ma défense, disons simplement que j'avais des circonstances atténuantes qui ne justifiaient pourtant en rien mon impolitesse et mon manque de respect envers un membre du personnel de Poudlard. »

Mon cœur bat la chamade dans ma poitrine… je ne comprends toujours pas ce qui m'a pris de répliquer ainsi. Maintenant, j'ai peur de ce que pourrait penser de moi ce nouveau professeur. Je n'ose même pas la regarder, de peur du dégoût qui pourrait y avoir sur son visage. Pourtant ma tête se relève rapidement lorsque je l'entends me dire :

« Moi, je lui aurais mis mon poing au visage… Vous avez donc réagi moins impulsivement que je ne l'aurais fait… »

Un petit ricanement suit sa déclaration et je dois avouer qu'à cet instant précis, je suis soufflée. D'abord par le fait qu'elle ait visiblement entendu le commentaire de Malfoy à propos de mes parents mais également par le ricanement en soi. Mélodieux et frais, s'agençant parfaitement au regard malicieux et vif qu'elle m'offre en ce moment. Une main apparaît dans mon champ de vision et je m'empresse de la serrer, officialisant les présentations.

« Phoebe Anderson, j'enseignerai DCFM cette année… »

« Owl… Potter… Owl Potter. »

Merlin, suis-je aussi pathétique que je le sonne à ma propre oreille ? Si je me réfère au sourire qui étire les lèvres de ma nouvelle enseignante, je croirais que oui !

« Intéressant comme prénom… »

Je me frapperais moi-même à ce moment précis. Un troll serait plus articulé que je ne le suis en ce moment. Owl… Hibou Potter… Bah oui, comme si c'était une façon de se présenter ! Comment peut-elle savoir qu'il ne s'agit que d'un surnom ?

« En fait, c'est Olwen… Mais tout le monde m'appelle Owl. »

Je suis sauvée de ma misère lorsque l'attelage s'arrête brusquement devant les marches menant à Poudlard. Je me retrouve soudainement les bras pleins. Une tête cogne durement contre mon plexus et un petit cri se fait entendre quelque part au niveau de ma poitrine. J'aide de mon mieux et le plus rapidement possible, mademoiselle Anderson à se remettre sur pied, elle qui a littéralement atterrit dans mes bras suite à cet arrêt peu en douceur du carrosse. Je ne peux dire laquelle de nous deux est la plus gênée à cet instant. Nous parlons en même temps, nous excusant toutes deux pour je ne sais trop quoi… Comme si l'on avait pu prévoir que l'attelage s'arrêterait aussi brusquement.

Mademoiselle Anderson finit par sortir et je m'empresse de la suivre à l'extérieur, où nous remettons toutes deux de l'ordre dans nos vêtements mécaniquement, refusant de regarder l'autre et s'excusant toujours. Puis avec un petit geste de la tête, elle me laisse seule dans la nuit, rentrant rapidement dans l'enceinte du château. Par Merlin ! Je doute sincèrement que je puisse être plus embarrassée que je ne le suis présentement. D'abord cette scène avec le professeur Malfoy et maintenant cet incident avec le professeur Anderson. J'aurais mieux fait de rester sagement chez nous ! Il ne faut surtout pas que cette année soit à l'image de cette rentrée… Je n'y survivrai pas pour sûr si c'est le cas !

* * *

**N/A :** Le chapitre suivant est déjà prêt... Vous savez ce que vous avez à faire si vous voulez la suite... Qui à dit que c'était du chantage à la review ? Bah vous avez raison ! lol


	3. Frottage d'oreilles

**N/A :** Bon… l'écriture de cette histoire avance plutôt bien… J'ai toujours quelques chapitres d'avance et je sais maintenant de qui Owl s'éprendra ! On m'a demandé un yuri… vous en aurez un mais j'en dis pas plus. Quelques surprises sont également à prévoir… du moins, je crois que c'est des surprises lol.

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Frottage d'oreilles !

* * *

Le festin de bienvenue vient à peine de se terminer et déjà je suis mes compatriotes vers notre salle commune. Grâce à ma haute stature, je peux aisément observer à distance Anne et Greg qui performent leur petit discours de début d'année aux plus jeunes, les mettant en garde, leur rappelant le code de vie de notre maison et patati et patata. Merlin qu'ils peuvent se prendre au sérieux. Cela doit être l'avis de Tim également puisqu'il imite exagérément nos deux préfets, faisant sourire tous ceux autours de nous.

Pour ma part, je suis heureuse du petit répit que cela m'offre, ainsi, je n'ai pas tous les regards sur moi ou les plus curieux et téméraires qui se risquent à me demander ce qui s'est réellement passé avec le professeur Malfoy un peu plus tôt. Évidement, cela a fait le tour de l'école plus vite qu'un charme raté. J'ai passé ton le repas à m'expliquer avec mes amis et à repousser les plus tenaces qui cherchaient de quoi potiner d'avantage sur mon compte.

Je peux déjà voir la statue bloquant l'accès à notre tour située à l'ouest du château, le domaine des Serdaigles. Je n'ai qu'une idée en tête, prendre une douche chaude et relaxante et me mettre au lit pour tenter d'oublier ce début d'année catastrophique. Évidement, pourquoi aie-je seulement espéré que mes péripéties soient terminées… J'aurais dû me douter que ce n'était qu'un avant goût ! Derrière nous, l'assistant directeur, notre responsable de maison, le professeur Flitwick tente de se frayer un chemin dans la foule.

« Mademoiselle Potter… »

Après avoir réprimé de justesse une grimace, je me retourne et abaisse le regard vers mon estimé mais très petit, enseignant.

« Professeur ? »

« Mademoiselle Potter… La directrice et moi-même aimerions vous rencontrer à propos d'un incident qui se serait produit un peu plus tôt en soirée. »

Inutile de feindre l'ignorance, je sais que cela ne marchera aucunement, après tout, toute l'école sait déjà, pourquoi croire que la directrice McGonnagall aurait fait la sourde oreille. Alors que je ralentie volontairement ma démarche, question de ne pas trop distancer mon petit professeur, je cherche une façon de m'expliquer devant la direction du collège… Peut-être que si je parvins à les convaincre, ils ne ressentiront pas le besoin d'en informer mes parents… C'est beau rêver !

« Souaffle intrépide »

Je ne peux réprimer le petit rire suite au mot de passe donnant accès au bureau de la directrice. Flitwick semble de mon avis puisqu'un petit sourire étire ses lèvres également. Mon père m'a raconté un jour, que l'ancien directeur, le grand Albus Dumbledore, aimait attribuer des noms de friandises comme mot de passe. Minerva McGonnagall pour sa part, préfère un terme de Quidditch accompagné bien souvent d'un qualificatif élaboré.

Lorsque mon directeur de maison pousse enfin la lourde porte donnant sur l'antre de la directrice du collège, je sais que mon destin est scellé. Je n'ai qu'à lever les yeux vers la sorcière derrière l'impressionnant bureau pour savoir que je suis bonne pour un frottage d'oreilles en règle. Minerva McGonnagall n'a pas l'habitude de se laisser attendrir facilement. Son visage parcheminé accentue ses traits sévères. Jamais je ne l'avais vu ainsi auparavant. C'est comme si elle venait de prendre cinquante ans d'un coup.

D'un geste de sa main, pourtant encore si sûre, elle m'indique un des fauteuils devant elle et j'y prends place en même temps que Flitwick qui tente de cacher le fait qu'il a de plus en plus de difficulté à effectuer de simples gestes. Ils ne rajeunissent pas tous les deux mais pourtant, la plus part du temps, ils semblent si alertes, si vifs…

« J'ai eu une discussion avec le professeur Malfoy voilà peu… » Commence McGonnagall qui n'était pas connue pour être le genre à tourner autour du pot. « Je voulais comprendre pourquoi le compteur de points de Serdaigle était déjà dans le négatif, l'année n'étant pas officiellement commencée… »

Oh merdouille… J'avais oublié qu'il enlèverait des points également. J'ai peur de savoir combien, mais surtout de voir la réaction de mes condisciples de maison lorsqu'ils l'apprendront. Mon questionnement doit être visible sur mes traits puisque le professeur Flitwick déclare :

« 150 points négatifs dès le festin ! C'est du jamais vu… Peu importe ce que vous avez bien pu faire, je doute que cela justifie la perte d'autant de points… »

150 POINTS perdus ? Oh Merlin, je me sens mal… Jamais on me pardonnera cela ! Je suis bonne pour prendre la place de Daniella comme mouton noir de notre maison.

« C'est effectivement une punition sévère si l'on prend en compte les trois semaines de détention qui viennent avec cette perte de points… »

Comme si j'avais besoin qu'elle me le rappelle. Comme j'aimerais que ce fauteuil m'avale à ce moment précis. Comment impossible ? Ne vivons-nous pas dans un monde magique… Des fauteuils mangeurs d'élèves devraient exister pour des cas comme celui-ci.

« J'ai également eu une discussion avec mademoiselle Anderson, notre nouvelle enseignante de DFCM… Qui a tenu à spécifier que vous auriez des circonstances atténuantes pouvant expliquer votre emportement… »

La directrice plonge son regard dans le mien et me fixe intensément, j'ai peine à réciproquer. Visiblement, elle attend que je lui offre ma version des faits, que je lui donne une explication, une raison pouvant expliquer pourquoi j'ai agis ainsi. J'ai tellement envie de tout lui raconter, de répéter les injures et les médisances proférées par mon professeur de potion, mais quelque part au fond de moi, je sais que c'est inutile, que cela ne changera rien et qu'en fin de compte, cela n'améliora aucunement ma situation. Je garde donc le silence, espérant que McGonnagall comprendra que je ne peux pas parler et qu'elle ne poussera pas plus loin.

Cela ne fait pas son bonheur, c'est visible comme un troll dans un corps de ballet, mais elle ne cherche pas à me forcer la main. Elle m'informe que je devrai me conformer à la punition qui est mienne. S'en suit une tirade à deux voix où chacun ne se gêne pas pour exprimer leur déception à mon endroit. La tête basse, j'écoute et me morfonds. Puis vient la phrase fatidique :

« Je devrai en informer vos parents. »

Une boule s'est formée dans ma gorge depuis un moment déjà et cette dernière m'empêche de respirer correctement. Serrant la mâchoire, je relève la tête, je me dois d'être forte, je ne dois pas me laisser m'abattre. J'hoche la tête en guise de réponse, je sais très bien que je ne pourrais aucunement les convaincre d'en faire autrement. Il ne me reste plus qu'à attendre qu'une autre tempête s'abatte sur moi. Au moins, celle-là ne viendra que demain au mieux, me donnant un court répit.

Croyant que mon supplice est terminé, je tente de me lever de mon fauteuil mais un geste de la main vigoureux de la part de la directrice me dissuade de compléter mon mouvement. D'un geste de la tête, elle remercie Flitwick qui comprend le message et nous laisse seules. Une fois la porte refermée, une autre s'entrouvre, celle dissimulée, donnant sur les appartements privés de la directrice. Une sorcière qui a dû posséder autrefois un physique athlétique, la démarche toujours aussi vive, me sourit tendrement et vient prendre la place vacante à ma droite. J'ai de la difficulté mais je retourne le sourire de mon mieux.

Derrière le bureau, Minerva McGonnagall a retiré son chapeau et se passe maintenant la main sur le front, tentant d'apaiser un peu, le mal de tête que j'ai sans doute provoqué chez elle.

« Mademoiselle Anderson jure que tu avais de bonnes raisons. Et j'ai tendance à la croire. Je ne comprends cependant pas pourquoi tu refuses de me les expliquer à moi… »

Un changement radical vient de se produire. Je sais que dès lors, je ne m'adresse plus à la directrice de Poudlard, mais plutôt à ma marraine, Minerva. En présence des autres, nous actons comme élève-directrice. Lorsque nous sommes seules, sa personnalité change du tout au tout et je suis l'une des rares privilégiée à la connaître sous ce jour. Depuis ma naissance, elle a toujours été le genre de marraine aimante, présente, attentive et tant d'autres qualificatifs encore. Je l'adore tout simplement.

« C'est ce qu'il veut Minerva… Malfoy désire que Owl rapporte tout, ainsi, il aurait une raison de l'haïr, de la détester d'avantage. »

Peu de gens auraient pu prédire que la femme qui venait de parler aurait mis le doigt sur le problème ainsi. La plupart des gens ne voient en elle qu'une passionnée de Quidditch, qu'une enseignante de vol… Mais Rolanda Xiomara Hooch (Bibine en français) est bien plus qu'une femme ne vivant que pour son balai. C'est d'abord et avant tout une femme posée et réfléchie. C'est également une femme que je respecte énormément et que j'adore tout autant que Minerva, sa complice de vie.

Ce fait n'est pas très connu dans la communauté magique. Elles préfèrent garder pour elles et leur entourage immédiat, leur vie privée. Décision que je respecte et comprends en un sens. Je n'ose imaginer les réactions de certains élèves obtus, s'ils apprenaient que leur directrice et l'arbitre des matchs de Quidditch sont un item depuis plus de 50 ans maintenant.

« Et tu vas taire le tout dans le but de gagner son respect ? » Me demande Minerva peu convaincue.

Je n'ai aucune réponse à lui offrir. Certes, ce n'est pas mon but premier dans la vie, avoir le respect de Draco Malfoy, mais quelque chose me dit qu'il n'est pas ce qu'il prétend être. C'est-à-dire, froid arrogant et calculateur. Oui… enfin bref, sans doute l'est-il après tout, mais ce peut-il qu'il y ait autre chose sous ses apparences pompeuses et glaciales ?

« Tu comprends que je ne peux pas te faire de passe-droit, tu as beau être ma filleul, je me dois de prévenir tes parents… »

Ouille… Cette fois, je grimace ouvertement mais hoche la tête, je comprends qu'elle n'a d'autre choix que de leur écrire. Près de moi, Rolanda grimace avec moi, compatissante de mon sort sans doute. Après quelques autres tentatives de la part de Minerva de me faire parler, je peux enfin quitter le bureau de la directrice et rejoindre la tour ouest.

Maintenant, j'ai l'air d'une belle folle ! Je ne connais pas le mot de passe et la statue refuse obstinément de se déplacer. Pourquoi n'avons-nous pas un tableau parlant comme les Gryffondors ? J'aurais pu au moins essayer de la persuader de bouger et me laisser entrer… Mais non, je dois me coltiner une sculpture de pierre ressemblant vaguement à une sorcière quelconque affublée d'un bonnet affreux. De rage, je donne un coup de pied à la dite statue, ne la faisant pas bouger d'avantage mais provoquant un hurlement de douleur de ma part. FABULEUX ! Finissons cette journée avec quelques orteils cassés !

Je veux seulement ramper jusqu'à mon lit et dormir. Est-ce vraiment trop demander ? Apparemment si. Je me laisse glisser le long d'un mur, ramenant mes jambes vers ma poitrine et j'appuie ma tête contre mes genoux. Peut-être que si je suis chanceuse, Brutus, le concierge, passera par ici et m'ajoutera une retenue supplémentaire pour être dans le couloir après le couvre-feu.

« Owl ! »

Merci grand mage Merlin… Anne semble s'être souvenue que je n'étais toujours pas rentrée. La voilà qui m'aide à me relever.

« Age quod agis » (1) Me dit-elle.

Bien sûr ! Ne manquait pour compléter le bouquet que je me fasse sermonner par ma meilleure amie… En latin en plus s'il vous plait ! Oups… J'ai peut-être été un peu vite, puisque la statue qui refusait de bouger d'un poil lorsque je lui jetais des injures à la tête, voilà quelques instants, c'est déplacée et attend que nous pénétrions dans l'antre de notre maison.

« Tu as raté la répartition des chambres individuelles… »

Ah oui, j'avais oublié. Bénéficiant d'une tour en entier pour toute notre maison, certains des plus vieux ont le privilège d'avoir leur propre chambre privée lorsqu'ils atteignaient la septième année. N'en ayant pas suffisamment pour tous par contre, il incombe aux finissants de voter entre eux pour élire les chanceux qui auront leur propre petit paradis pendant l'année à venir. Plus souvent qu'autrement, il s'agit d'un concours de popularité. Les plus appréciés réussissent souvent à acheter leur chambre auprès des autres…

« Laisse-moi deviner, je partagerai le dortoir avec Daniella la commère de service, Gerty qui pue des pieds même après sa douche et Helen qui ronfle tellement qu'elle pourrait remporter une compétition contre une locomotive ? »

Avec la chance que j'ai eue ce soir, plus rien ne m'étonnerait. Je suis résolue à passer une année de plus à subir les ronflements d'Helen, l'odeur pestilentielle des pieds de Gerty et les potins incessants de Daniella.

Au moins, Anne trouve la situation risible puisqu'elle se tient les côtes tellement elle rie de ma réplique. Je la laisse reprendre son souffle, elle qui a attiré les regards de ceux qui n'avaient pas rejoint leur lit encore.

« Ton nez, tes oreilles et ta patience ne seront pas mis à l'épreuve cette année. Tu as reçu la chambre la plus à l'ouest. Tu sais, celle avec le balcon minuscule ? »

Je sais très bien de quelle chambre elle parle, j'ai toujours eu un petit quelque chose pour cette pièce sans jamais vraiment savoir pourquoi d'ailleurs.

« Pourquoi aie-je l'impression que tout cela a été arrangé ? »

Je ne suis pas dupe, c'est probablement la meilleure chambre côté féminin de la tour. Lesly et Anne auraient dû se battre pour pouvoir l'avoir.

« Bah… Lesly adore les levés de soleil, de sa chambre elle les verra très bien. Pour ma part, j'ai vu sur le lac. C'est pas si mal, même si nous n'avons pas de balconnet nous… »

Balconnet, et encore faut le dire vite, c'est à peine quelques pierres pointant vers l'extérieur avec une grande porte-fenêtre. À peine de la place pour une personne… Deux tout au plus mais debout et très, très rapprochées.

Finalement, une chose de bien dans le désastre qu'à été cette première journée. Je crois que je vais taire le fait que j'ai mis le compteur des points de notre maison dans le négatif, au moins jusqu'à demain… On ne sait jamais, elles pourraient changer d'avis et me retirer ce seul petit morceau de joie que j'ai éprouvé dans ma journée.

Si j'étais réellement honnête avec moi-même, il y aurait un autre moment qui pourrait entrer dans la catégorie ''joie'' aisément, mais je préfère nier. C'est tellement plus simple.

Bon, je suis claquée… Aussi bien aller retrouver ma nouvelle chambre et mettre un terme à cette journée pathétique le plus tôt possible.

* * *

(1) En latin, Age quod agis : traduction libre : « Fais attention à ce que tu fais »

N/A : Allez... faites plaisir à la madame... appuyez sur le petit bouton lavandre en bas à gauche. Dites-lui ce que vous pensez de son histoire. petits yeux de chien battu, qui finalement ressemble plus à ceux d'un poisson rouge ivrogne


	4. Cohabitation, leçons et détention

**N/A 1:** Sachez que les mots en latin dans ce chapitre ne sont pas sortis de ma petite tête blonde... Ce sont de vrais mots de cette langue morte. Pour ceux qui n'ont rien à faire et qui ont une vie aussi ''palpitante'' que la mienne, peut-être serez-vous intéressés à consulter un dico latin-français pour en comprendre la signification. http/perso.wanadoo.fr/prima.elementa/Dico.htm Mais aucune obligation, je comprends qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de gens aussi ''fous'' que moi et qui ont du temps à perdre avec ce genre de connerie ! lol

**N/A 2 :** Saviez-vous que j'ai créé un forum ici même sur pour discuter des Yuri du monde de Harry Potter ? Malheureusement, jusqu'à présent, il ne roule pas du tout ! lol Si le coeur vous en dit, n'hésitez pas à venir le visiter et à y laisser des messages. Je crois que cela pourrait être plaisant de discuter avec quelques autres amateurs de ce genre. Voici le lien si jamais il vous reste du temps à perdre lol : http/ size1 width100 noshade>

_**Chapitre 4 : Co-habitation,leçons et détention.**_

* * *

« Mademoiselle… Mademoiselle… » 

Roh… pas déjà, je veux dormir moi. Fichez-moi la paix, qui que vous êtes.

« Mademoiselle… Mademoiselle… »

Est-ce un disque moldu qui saute ? Toujours la même voix, le même mot, la même intonation.

« Mademoiselle Potter. Réveillez-vous non d'un sorcier sans baguette ! »

Woh, cette fois l'intonation n'est pas la même ! C'est bon, c'est bon, je suis réveillée. Je passe une main devant mes yeux, tentant de discerner la personne responsable de m'avoir tiré des bras de Morphée. Mon regard se plonge dans celui gris et sans vie d'une forme embrouillée et diffuse. Est-ce que j'aurais consommé une potion interdite ou trop de bière au beurre comme pendant ma cinquième année, lors de cette fête improvisée ? Je n'en ai aucun souvenir si c'est le cas. Ma foi, il y a de meilleures façons de s'éveiller qu'en se cognant le nez, façon de parler, contre le fantôme de notre maison.

« Dame Grise ? » J'espère que ma voix sonne aussi confuse que je me sens en ce moment. Peut-être m'expliquera-t-elle ce qu'elle fait dans ma chambre à cette heure si matinale.

« Vous allez être en retard si vous ne vous hâtez pas mademoiselle… »

Je ferme les yeux et secoue la tête vivement. Depuis quand la Dame Grise joue-t-elle les réveil-matins ? Et puis, est-il réellement l'heure de me lever ? Où aie-je mis ma montre hier soir ? Oups, toujours à mon poignet apparemment. Wohhh… Bougre de tournevis, elle a raison !

Tentant de me défaire de mes couvertures, je m'y emmêle que d'avantage. Résultat, me voilà étendue peu élégamment sur la pierre composant le sol de ma nouvelle chambre. Ouille…

Mon champ de vision est à nouveau obscurcit par l'état grisâtre, presque transparent qui compose la silhouette du spectre réveil-matin. S'étant accroupie à mon niveau, la Dame Grise me demande sérieusement :

« Êtes-vous ainsi tous les matins ? »

Réponse franche ou détournée ? Oui… Malheureusement. Je suis empotée le matin, grognon et peu sociable avant d'avoir enfilé un grand verre de lait froid et d'avoir terminé mon mot-croisé sorcier. Mais je me contente de lui répliquer :

« Pourquoi cela vous intéresse-t-il ? »

« Puisque nous aurons à partager ce lieu, j'imagine que je devrai conjuguer avec le fait que vous soyez revêche au réveil… »

Partager ce lieu ? Soudainement, c'est comme si l'une de ces ampoules moldues que mon grand-père aime tant collectionner, c'était allumée dans mon esprit. La voilà la véritable raison qui fait en sorte que j'ai cette chambre. Évidement, Lesly et Anne devaient savoir qu'avec la chambre et le balcon, vient en prime un spectre colocataire. Je me suis faite avoir en beauté. Elles ne perdent rien pour attendre.

Je me relève enfin de ma position en forme d'étoile sur le plancher et pour la première fois depuis le début de ma scolarité, je me rends compte que la Dame Grise n'est pas si grande que cela au final. J'avais toujours été étonnée par sa grande taille plus jeune. Maintenant, je suis aussi grande qu'elle, si on prend en ligne de compte que mes pieds à moi ne flottent pas à quelques centimètres du sol.

J'observe le fantôme de notre maison pendant que je pèse le pour et le contre de cette nouvelle. J'ai le choix de partager une chambre avec une femme morte depuis des décennies ou retourner dans le dortoir commun qui vient avec des affres nauséabonds, des ronflements à plusieurs décibels et des commérages qui n'en finissent plus. Va pour la Dame Grise.

« Dois-je vous faire une place dans mon lit ? » Je tente de rigoler un peu. Mais soudain, le double sens de ma question me frappe de plein fouet. C'est sans doute provoqué par le regard offusqué et confus que m'offre le fantôme à ce moment. « C'était une plaisanterie. De mauvais goût et complètement idiote. Désolée. » Ma foi, après les fauteuils mangeurs d'élèves ne pourrions nous pas avoir des planchers dévoreurs d'étudiants ?

« Je ne crois pas que cela sera nécessaire mademoiselle Potter. Vous savez à mon âge, on dort beaucoup moins… »

Est-ce une plaisanterie spectrale ? On dirait bien, si j'en juge par le sourire qui étire les traits de la Dame Grise. Je m'esclaffe de bon cœur. Finalement, il y aura peut-être du bon à cette co-habitation.

Je finis de me préparer rapidement, mes cheveux sont toujours humides lorsque je rejoins enfin la table de ma maison dans la grande salle. J'ai été heureuse de constater que ma nouvelle colocataire disparaît comme par magie, finalement c'est le cas, lorsque vient le moment d'un peu plus d'intimité. Je ne suis pas des plus pudiques mais je n'aime pas nécessairement avoir un public lorsque je m'habille ou me brosse les dents.

À notre table, Anne me fait signe de venir prendre place près d'elle et Greg, qui lui tartine de confiture un bagel avec attention et dévotion. Je salue de la tête Tim qui a la tête plongée dans son bol de céréales qu'il dévore avec appétit. Lesly me sourit narquoisement, l'air de me demander si j'ai enfin compris pourquoi j'avais hérité de la chambre privée qui n'en ait pas totalement une. Je pense que je vais m'amuser un peu avec elles, je vais faire comme si de rien n'était, pour voir combien de temps elles tiendront sans me poser LA question. Aussitôt que je suis assise, Iris ma chouette, dépose ma gazette du sorcier devant moi et je m'empresse de la remercier en lui donnant une partie du bagel d'Anne qui de toute façon est bien trop occupée à minoucher et embrasser Greg pour s'en rendre compte.

« Vous avez vu ! » S'exclame soudainement Daniella outrée. « Notre sablier des points est dans le négatif ! »

Et dire que j'avais cru que ce matin avait mieux débuté que la journée d'hier ne s'était terminée. Évidement, tous les regards se tournent vers moi. Les Serdaigles ne sont pas des fous, ils ont tous fait un et un donne deux. Et ce résultat provient de : _**insulte et manque de respect envers un professeur + punitions trois semaines de retenues et 150 points enlevés à la maison au blason bleu et bronze.**_ Soudainement, mon verre de lait me semble tellement intéressant ! Autour de moi, j'entends les commentaires divers d'indignations et de réprobations. Plusieurs m'en veulent et ne se gênent pas pour me le faire savoir.

Tim, ce cher Tim, se lève et prend ma défense, rappelant aux autres que jusqu'à présent, en sept ans, je n'ai fait perdre que très peu de points à notre maison. Qu'au contraire, j'ai contribué à plusieurs coupes des quatre maisons par mon apport en points. Tout cela est très gentil, très aimable, mais ce n'est qu'un piètre baume sur ma culpabilité. À ce moment précis, je jure devant tous les grands mages, de faire tout en mon pouvoir pour rattraper tous ces points perdus à cause de moi.

Les esprits se calment un peu et je me sens enfin à l'aise d'ouvrir ma gazette. Mécaniquement, je porte ma cuiller à ma bouche, elle qui contient un peu de ce yogourt aux fruits frais rehaussé d'un peu de sirop, gracieuseté d'un elfe de maison vieillissant mais toujours aussi fier et empressé de faire plaisir à un dénommé Harry Potter Monsieur ou l'une de ses filles. Bien que je n'aime pas passionnément le Quidditch comme le reste des membres de ma famille, je ne peux m'empêcher de lire le résumé de la partie de la veille. Il semblerait qu'une fois de plus, ma mère ait fait des miracles sur son balai. Peut-être sera-t-elle encore dans l'euphorie de sa victoire et oubliera de me réprimander lorsque le courrier lui apportera des nouvelles de McGonnagall.

J'aurais dû me la fermer ! C'est comme si j'avais conjuré moi-même le mauvais sort. DonJuan, le hibou de notre famille, vient de déposer une enveloppe devant moi… Le genre d'enveloppe rouge d'où l'on peut voir un mince filet de fumée s'échapper. Une fois de plus j'ai tous les regards dans ma direction. Près de moi, Anne et Lesly se sont éloignées, comme si elles avaient peur que cela leur explose à la figure. Je sais que je dois l'ouvrir rapidement, sinon elle risque d'exploser réellement, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de chercher des yeux Albustina qui grimace d'horreur et de compassion à la vue de la missive. Un peu de courage ma vieille, aussi bien en finir le plus tôt possible. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, j'ouvre l'enveloppe. Aussitôt, la voix amplifiée de ma mère se fait entendre. Pour la inième fois en deux jours, j'ai droit à un frottage d'oreille accompagné d'un sérieux savon en guise de réprimandes.

Tout en écoutant d'une oreille distraite les récriminations de ma mère, je ne peux m'empêcher de constater le sourire victorieux qu'affiche mon '_'cher''_ maître des potions. Encore une fois, j'aurais seulement le goût de lui crier par la tête ce que je pense de lui, mais comme la première fois ne m'a fait aucun bien, au contraire, je retiens ma langue. J'essaie de garder un visage impassible et de soutenir son regard glacial le plus longtemps possible. Je n'avouerai pas aussi facilement ma défaite, je suis une Potter après tout ! Et ce n'est pas un Malfoy qui aura raison de moi, qu'il soit mon enseignant ou pas.

Notre petit jeu à savoir lequel de nous deux à le plus de volonté est brisé lorsque la personne assise à la gauche de mon _''estimé''_ professeur de potion, renverse sa tasse bien chaude de café sur ce que je devine être l'entre-jambe. Accident malencontreux sans aucun doute, qui malgré tout met un sourire sur mes lèvres, je m'empresse cependant de le cacher dans mon verre de lait. Tous les regards sont maintenant pointés sur le professeur Malfoy qui a fait toute une scène à la pauvre nouvelle venue qui a eu le malheur d'être maladroite. Alors que l'ancien ennemi de mon père quitte à toutes jambes vers l'infirmerie, toujours en maudissant la maladresse de l'américaine, je constate, à mon grand étonnement, que cette dernière me fixe étrangement.

Est-ce un clin d'œil qu'elle vient de me faire ? Aie-je bien vu ? Aurait-elle fait tout cela volontairement ? Ébouillanter délibérément un collègue ? Pour me venir en aide d'une façon indirecte ? Merlin, je suis confuse maintenant. Faudra que j'éclaircisse tout cela plus tard. Pour l'heure je dois consulter mon nouvel horaire et me hâter vers ma classe désignée. Comme je ne sais toujours pas dans quel domaine j'aimerais travailler plus tard, nous avons convenu, les professeurs Flitwick et McGonagall et moi, d'opter pour un cursus diversifié et éclectique qui m'ouvrira le plus de portes possibles, une fois mon choix arrêté. De ce fait, je me retrouve avec un horaire plein. Que deux périodes libres dans toute ma semaine, alors que la majorité des élèves de mon année ont entre quatre à huit trous dans leur emploi du temps. Heureusement que j'aime bien me tenir l'esprit occupé et que je ne suis dans aucun des clubs de l'école. Je n'aurai jamais eu le temps de m'impliquer décemment avec une équipe d'échec sorcier ou de duel.

En route pour me rendre dans le domaine de notre cher et estimé responsable de maison pour notre premier cours d'Enchantement de l'année, je reçois les sympathies de quelques connaissances et amis. Évidemment, même ceux qui n'étaient pas dans la grande salle à l'ouverture de ma beuglante, connaissent par cœur le contenu. Pendant les six premières années de ma scolarité combinées, je n'ai pas suscité autant d'attention que depuis hier. Je crois que j'ai trouvé la façon de terminer en beauté !

Notre premier cours de l'année se termine sans trop d'incident. Du moins, si l'on ne tient pas compte que j'ai renversé mon encrier et que j'ai de nouveau fait office de bouffon. Flitwick tentait de nous apprendre un sort permettant de désigner un objet quelconque comme ''gardien'' d'un porte. Pour se pratiquer, nous avions quelques armures que nous devions d'abord déplacer et ensuite ensorceler pour qu'elles empêchent quiconque de franchir la porte.

Hewitt, un Poufsouffle que je n'ai jamais pu sentir, s'est cru très drôle, profitant du fait que je lui tourne le dos, pour ensorceler les morceaux de l'armure qui se sont dirigés à vive allure vers moi, m'habillant de métal clinquant en un battement de œil. Au moment ou il allait lancer le sort pour faire de moi la nouvelle gardienne de la porte, j'ai répliquer en lui servant sa propre médecine. Avec un _**''janitrix''**_ bien placé, je l'ai projeté de ma baguette contre la porte. Il a fallut à Flitwick près de vingt minutes pour défaire le sort, malheureusement pour moi, presque autant pour me départir de l'armure. Il a fallut l'aide de Tim et Lesly pour m'en sortir, tous deux tirant sur la cuirasse et moi me tortillant en tout sens pour m'en défaire. Ça sentait le renfermé et l'odeur menaçait de me donner la nausée.

«Miss Potter, je peux vous voir un instant ? »

Zut… moi qui pensais pouvoir sortir assez rapidement pour éviter une explication avec mon enseignant sur ce qui s'était déroulé pendant son cours. C'est le moment de revêtir mon air d'ange et mon sourire _'' Weasley homemade''_.

« Je ne peux me résoudre à vous réprimander, puisque j'ai bien vu qu'il s'agissait d'une riposte et non pas d'une attaque. De plus, l'exécution de votre sortilège était plus que parfaite. Essayez seulement à l'avenir d'éviter de vous en servir avec un confrère de classe, voulez-vous… »

Ouf… petite réprimante. Je dois avouer que cela me soulage, je ne sais pas combien de temps je pourrais tenir encore ainsi. Ce n'est tellement pas dans mes habitudes de susciter autant d'attention, c'est déroutant pour quelqu'un qui comme moi aime passer inaperçu la plupart du temps.

Je dois tout de même me hâter pour rejoindre mon autre cours, potion. Merlin, plus d'une heure en compagnie de celui à l'origine de tous mes déboires de début d'année. Soudainement, l'art de la confection des potions ne m'apparaît plus aussi plaisant. Moi qui aimait bien cette matière avant… Je n'ai qu'à faire ma petite affaire, ne pas écouter les commentaires désobligeants qui je suis certaine, sortiront de la bouche de mon enseignant. Je n'ai qu'à m'appliquer, qu'à travailler avec précision et attention. Morgane mère des fées, ça sera les plus longues minutes de ma vie !

* * *

Merlin aidez-moi je vous en prie. Il va me rendre folle. Contrairement à ce que j'avais imaginé, il n'a pas ouvert la bouche une seule fois pour m'insulter, moi ou ma famille. Sa tactique est pire si vous voulez mon avis. Il est constamment derrière moi, à épier le moindre de mes gestes, attendant que je fasse un erreur. La pression est grande, je déteste être sous observation ainsi, surtout qu'il le fait consciemment, sachant que cela risque de me pousser à l'erreur. Jusqu'à maintenant, j'ai réussi à préparer correctement tous les ingrédients nécessaires à la préparation de cette concoction médicinale avancée qui sera utilisée sans doute à l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Le seul moment de répit que j'ai eu, c'est lorsque je me suis saisi de mon crapaud cornu pour l'éviscérer, je me suis imaginé que mon bolline (_n/a : athamé à manche blanc servant à préparer les herbes pour les rituels magiques, ne sert que pour les herbes mais je me suis permise une petite liberté ici, svp, ne pas m'en tenir rigueur)_ ne disséquait pas seulement cette pauvre créature. Dans mon imagination, c'était un blondinet, maître de potion. 

Mais malgré tout, maintenant, je me sens coupable d'avoir pensé ainsi. Je n'ai jamais eu auparavant, des pensées aussi violentes, si drastiques. J'imagine par contre, qu'il l'a bien cherché. Heureusement pour moi qu'à ce moment-là, il n'a pas tenté de percer mon esprit. Je déteste le fait qu'il puisse utiliser ainsi l'Occlumencie. Heureusement que je maîtrise bien la technique permettant de refermer mon esprit aux autres que moi-même. Je crois que j'ai bien réussi ma potion tout de même. Le contenu de mon chaudron semble conforme à ce qu'il devrait être et si j'en juge par l'air agacé du professeur Malfoy, j'ai effectivement réussi, il ne pourra pas m'attribuer un échec pour ma réussite.

Juste avant de quitter les donjons, je l'entends par contre, me crier un rappel de ma punition. Ce soir, à son bureau à 19h00 précise.

« J'aurai pour vous, une tâche digne de la langue acérée que vous semblez posséder miss Potter. Peut-être apprendrez-vous à la retenir à l'avenir… »

Merlin que je déteste ce rictus qui étire ces lèvres. C'est un mauvais présage, même pour moi qui ne crois pas plus qu'il ne le faut en la divination. Compatissant, Greg passe un bras autour de mes épaules. C'est étrange, d'abord parce que je suis légèrement plus grande que lui, puis parce qu'il m'a à peine adressé la parole depuis notre ''rupture''. Même pendant les semaines que nous avons été plus qu'amis, il n'a jamais démontré autant d'affection pour ma personne. Dire qu'il ne s'en prive aucunement avec Anne… C'était sans doute de ma faute, c'est moi qui n'appréciait pas vraiment ses effusions amoureuses, je n'ai jamais été vraiment à l'aise avec ses démonstrations, il a dû le comprendre rapidement, puisque peu après le début de nos fréquentations, il a cessé de le faire publiquement. Lorsque nous nous retrouvions seuls, ce qui était peu souvent vu qu'il y a toujours quelqu'un n'importe où à Poudlard, il se montrait plus colleux, plus minoucheux, plus demandant affectivement. Pauvre lui, avec le recul, je peux affirmer que ce n'est pas de moi qu'il en a le plus reçu ! Non pas que je ne l'ai jamais apprécié, c'était plutôt le fait que je ne me suis jamais sentie totalement à l'aise avec lui. Je ne me suis jamais réellement laissée aller complètement avec Greg.

Alors que je me questionne sur mon comportement passé, je remarque à peine que mon amia retiré son bras sous le regard torve de sa présente petite amie. Anne visiblement adore les manifestations d'affection de Greg, mais uniquement lorsqu'elle en est la bénéficiaire.

La grande salle est toujours très bruyante, mais la première journée de classe, c'est encore pire. Ceux qui n'ont pas encore raconté leurs vacances à toute leurs connaissances le font, les premières années s'émerveillent encore, etc. Ce n'est pas réellement la place pour réfléchir ou se reposer, mais c'est l'endroit idéal, si comme moi, l'on veut passer inaperçue. Je me moule dans le flot et mange en silence, espérant n'attirer l'attention de personne. Après tout, j'ai suffisamment donné dans le domaine dernièrement. C'est fou comme une soupe aux lentilles peut s'avérer fascinante lorsque l'on prend le temps de s'y attarder !

« Tu nous accompagnes dans les jardins ? » Me demande Lesly qui a déjà, semble-t-il, avaler son repas.

« Non, j'ai un cours qui débute dans quelques minutes » Que je réponds, sentant la panique s'emparer de moi… Comment j'ai pu laissé le temps filer aussi vite ? Cette soupe est vraiment hypnotisante ma foi !

Alors que mes amis quittent pour vaquer à de quelconques activités, je m'empresse de m'emparer d'une pomme et d'un bout de mon fromage préféré qui vient d'apparaître sur la table comme par magie… En fait, c'est de la magie et je me doute que je dois cette faveur à Dobby. Faudrait que je pense à passer pas les cuisines sous peu, question de le remercier et de lui apporter quelques paires de bas de laines. La pauvre créature magique souffre de plus en plus du froid avec l'âge… et ce vieux château humide ne l'aide en rien.

Heureusement pour moi, les escaliers sont coopératifs aujourd'hui et du coup, je me retrouve tout juste à temps devant la porte du cours de DCFM avec les autres élèves de septième, toutes maisons confondues. Nous devons être à vue de nez, une dizaine seulement. Pas beaucoup d'aspirants Auror cette année on dirait. Depuis la fin de la guerre, il s'agit d'une des professions les plus prisées par les finissants, bien que pour en moyenne une vingtaine d'inscriptions à la formation, seulement un ou deux noms sont retenus.

La porte finit par s'ouvrire et ceux qui sont les plus près tentent d'entrer dans la classe, uniquement pour reculer avec force sur ceux derrière eux et finir dans un tas de bras et jambes emmêlées sur le sol. Nous sommes seulement trois à être toujours debout, et déjà nous avons nos baguettes à la main, prêts à agir. Ayant comme père Harry Potter, mais surtout, ayant comme oncles Fred et George Weasley, tu apprends rapidement dans la vie à anticiper et à toujours être sur tes gardes. Presque inconsciemment, je me suis mise en retrait, m'enlevant de l'espace créé par l'ouverture de la porte, adoptant une pose défensive.

Rapidement, les élèves qui étaient par terre, se relèvent, visiblement secoués mais je n'y prête pas trop attention, puisque je sens, non, ressens que cette petite mésaventure n'est pas terminée. Bauer, un gringalet de Gryffondor prouve une fois de plus que le courage n'est pas nécessairement synonyme de logique et intelligence. Que croit-il, qu'il pourra entrer ainsi dans la classe ? N'a-t-il pas compris que notre nouvelle enseignante nous teste ? Visiblement non, puisqu'il avance, la baguette devant lui vers la classe. Ruppert, son ami, pas plus futé à mon avis, se sert de lui comme d'un bouclier. Sacrifions notre ami pour prouver que nous sommes brave ! Parfois, je me demande comment cela se fait que je sois entourée entièrement de Gryffondors…

Évidemment, les voilà tous deux sur leur postérieur respectif. Ouille, ça n'a pas dû faire du bien, si j'en juge par leur grimace à l'instant. Leur mésaventure m'aura cependant permis d'identifier le sort utilisé. **_Portentum Portae_**… Un sortilège qui repousse quiconque tente d'entrer, semblable à celui qu'à tenté de nous enseigner Flitwick ce matin même. Le contre-sort devrait être le même, ou du moins, semblable…

«**_Finite creaminis_** » Un petit mouvement de va et vient de ma baguette et hop ! Voilà, le sort est levé, du moins, si on en croit la petite fumée verte qui vient d'apparaître et le champ de force magique qui n'est plus…

Je reçois les félicitations de quelques-uns de mes condisciples et déjà, après qu'il m'ait donné une claque virile dans le dos, Bauer tente de retraverser la porte… Que pour se retrouver sur son peu dodu derrière, une fois de plus. De là ou je me trouve, je peux voir mademoiselle Anderson assise en tailleur sur son bureau, un immense sourire aux lèvres, observant nos faits et gestes. J'avais donc raison, c'est un test. Quelques-uns des élèves ont décidé de carrément se retirer et laisser les autres agir. Belle mentalité… devant le danger, je laisse les autres se débrouiller ! Je crois que j'aime encore mieux la façon d'être de Bauer et Ruppert qui tentent encore une fois de traverser, au moins, eux, ne profitent pas des autres, ils tentent de trouver la solution. Le fait qu'ils s'y prennent comme des trolls n'enlève rien à leur mérite, à tout le moins, eux, essaient !

Observant toujours mademoiselle Anderson qui semble trouver le tout très cocasse, une idée me vient. Je fouille dans ma poche et en sort ma pomme, sans la quitter des yeux, je murmure quelque chose à mon fruit et après l'avoir fait sauter quelques fois dans le creux de ma main, je le lance à travers le barrage invisible qui bloque la porte.

« **_Allevatoris… Finite creaminis !_** »

J'observe avec satisfaction ma pomme traverser toutes les protections mises en place par notre enseignante, puis finir sa course en roulant et jusqu'aux pieds de mademoiselle Anderson qui fixe le fruit étrangement. Cette fois, je suis la première à tenter ma chance et traverse la porte. Je vais directement devant le bureau de mon professeur et me saisis de ma pomme, que j'avais préalablement ensorcelée pour éviter qu'elle ne se détériore pendant son _''voyage''_. Je retourne à ma place en croquant dans le fruit, essuyant avec un petit sourire, les quelques gouttes de jus qui m'ont coulées sur le menton.

Une fois de plus, je reçois les félicitations de mes comparses. Plusieurs me demandent comment j'ai fait, veulent savoir comment je m'y suis prise, mais je ne dis rien. Je me contente d'hausser les épaules et de sortir mon manuel de mon sac, après tout, je suis ici pour m'instruire non ?

« Excellente démonstration miss Potter. Je m'attendais, honnêtement, à ce que vous ayez plus de difficultés. À charge de revanche… Sachez tous, que ce genre de petit test sera fréquent mais aucunement annoncé. Dans la vie, faut savoir réagir promptement. Les épreuves, les malheurs, etc, ne s'annoncent pas, ils frappent point à la ligne. »

Je dois être franche et dire que c'est l'un des cours les plus intéressants que j'ai jamais eu jusqu'à maintenant. C'est sans doute sa façon de raconter, de nous expliquer en quoi consiste la tradition familiale des Anderson, c'est à dire, le métier d'archéologues-mythologistes-magiques. J'avais visé juste dans le train en l'associant à cette célèbre famille américaine qui depuis des générations, s'impose dans ce domaine méconnu du sorcier moyen.

Je suis certaine, qu'en ce moment, je réussis une imitation parfaite d'un poisson hors de l'eau, la bouche ouverte, les yeux tous grands. Affirmer que je bois chacune de ses paroles est peu dire. Nous n'en sommes qu'à la moitié du cours et déjà j'ai plusieurs parchemins pleins de notes diverses.

Cette femme dégage une énergie surprenante. Jamais une classe n'a été aussi attentive que la nôtre à ce moment précis. Je ne suis pas la seule à la trouver passionnante, tous l'écoutent religieusement. Je suis certaine, que la plupart des garçons ici présents, la fixe également pour son apparence, qui Merlin je dois l'avouer, n'est pas mal du tout.

Grande, blonde, le regard bleu de mer… Elle doit en faire se retourner des têtes sur son passage. Beaucoup plus que je ne le pourrais jamais, ça c'est certain. Je me permets de l'observer un peu plus attentivement. Elle doit faire environ un mètre soixante-douze.. Anne n'avait pas tout à fait tort dans le train, mademoiselle Anderson n'arbore pas la silhouette d'un cure-dent, elle a des formes, elle est toute en courbes. Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire qu'elle a un surplus de poids, peut-être quelques livres de trop, mais sans plus. Je dirais plutôt qu'elle estathlétique, plus musclée que la moyenne. Cela vient sans doute du fait qu'elle doit se tenir en forme pour exercer le métier qu'elle pratique. Et puis, si j'en juge par son teint basané, je dirais qu'elle passe beaucoup de temps à l'extérieur.

On peut aisément affirmer qu'elle est de nature patiente et calme. Elle nous le démontre depuis le début du cours avec les questions niaises de Bauer et Ruppert qui tentent de flirter avec elle. Morgane et les fées, parfois les hommes sont si pathétiques !

Voilà déjà la fin de la classe, et comme plusieurs apparemment, je quitte à regret. J'aurais volontiers pris quelques heures supplémentaires de cette matière, surtout si enseignée avec autant de passion par ce professeur.

Direction Métamorphose avec le professeur Barbatruk, un polonais d'origine, ami de longue date de notre estimée directrice. C'est un enseignant juste et compétent mais quelque peu assommant par moment, jamais autant que notre professeur spectral d'Histoire. La seule chose désagréable avec cet enseignant, c'est l'haleine douteuse qu'il dégage peu importe l'heure de la journée. Disons, seulement, que plus la journée avance, plus l'haleine fermente et que puisque nous sommes la dernière classe de la journée, je ferais bien de me hâter pour m'assurer une place tout au fond.

* * *

Voilà le moment que j'ai redouté toute la journée ; ma retenue avec Malfoy. Pardon, le professeur Malfoy. Inutile de spécifier que je n'ai rien avalé ce soir au repas, mon estomac faisait des soubresauts peu rassurants. Me voici maintenant devant la porte de son bureau personnel, quelques minutes avant l'heure dite, question de ne pas m'attirer encore plus ses foudres. Avec la précision d'un pendule, il ouvre sa porte à l'heure précise ! 

« Suivez-moi Potter »

Roh, mon père et mon oncle Ron m'ont souvent imité le ton qu'empruntait toujours le traître, ancien maître des potions, Severus Snape. Je parierais tous les gallions que j'ai à Gringotts que c'est le même que vient d'employer Malfoy à cet instant. Comment ils arrivent à mettre autant de dédain dans la prononciation d'un simple nom, ça me dépasse.

Je suis résolument le blondinet qui tente de se donner des airs importants en jouant de ses robes sorcières à chaque fois qu'il emprunte un coude dans les couloirs. Autres traits, paraît-il du moins, emprunté à feu Severus Snape. L'idée me fait sourire mais j'ai tôt fait de le cacher. Avec la chance que j'ai expérimentée les derniers jours, il pourrait se retourner, me voir sourire et ajouter à ma punition déjà assez longue merci !

Finalement, après avoir parcouru une bonne partie des donjons et cachots du château, il s'arrête devant une porte que je sais être l'entrée d'un immense placard dans lequel on entrepose certains des ingrédients plus _''spacieux''_ plus _''volumineux''_. Là, dans l'humidité et accompagné d'une odeur que je ne tenterai même pas de décrire, se trouve trois immenses vivariums contenants des dizaines de serpents d'espèces différentes. Aie-je déjà spécifié que je détestais les reptiles ? Je crois que tous mes organes internes se sont payer un voyage jusqu'à mes pieds. Le dégoût s'empare de moi et je lutte contre la nausée qui veut également faire une apparition.

« Une langue acérée comme la vôtrene verra donc pas de mal à offrir un peu de compagnie à nos gentils petits amis. Recueillez le venin de chacun de ces serpents, dans des fioles individuelles, avec les étiquettes pour les identifier correctement. Vous devriez en avoir pour quelques jours… »

J'ai conscience qu'il s'apprête à quitter, à refermer la porte, me laissant dans ce placard, seule avec près d'une centaine de reptiles, mais je ne peux me résoudre à bouger le moindre muscle. Quelque part, dans mon esprit apeuré, je me demande si ce genre de punition est _''légale''_. Le Ministère est très stricte pour ce genre de tâche. Les sorciers la performant doivent obligatoirement être d'âge majeure. La partie lucide de mon moi-même me rappelle également que c'est mon cas, malheureusement.

« Si jamais l'idée de vous faire mordre vous prenait, sachez que l'infirmière Panacée n'a plus de réserve d'anti-venin. D'où la raison de votre punition… »

À ce moment précis, je n'ai qu'une envie… Lui faire ravaler ce petit sourire qu'il arbore ! Je lui enfoncerais si profondément dans la gorge qu'il s'en étoufferait. Cette idée devra me tenir compagnie pendant ma tâche, cela sera mon seul réconfort, car déjà il m'a laissé à mon sort.

Ok… Tu n'es peut-être pas une Gryffondor Olwen Ginny Abigail mais tu es une Weasley-Potter… Et ces gens là ne sont pas des froussards. Respire lentement, aie des gestes doux mais sûrs et tout devrait bien aller. En théorie, je sais comment faire, il est temps de le mettre en pratique. Allez petits, petits… Venez voir tantounette Owl. Je vous ferai pas mal. Pourquoi je n'ai pas hérité da la faculté de parler le fourchelangue moi ? Ouhhh... Je déteste les reptiles !

MERLIN ! Aidez-moi…

* * *

**A/N 3 :** Retour de mes yeux de poisson rouge ivrogne... Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez... ne soyez pas gênés ! Un mot, juste une parole, je vous en prie... (Me voilà qui cite les paroles d'une chanson de Dalida... Je suis atteinte grâve lol) 


	5. Rumeurs, potins et commérages

**A/N 1 :** Chapitre contenant quelques mots douteux, un langage ''vulgaire'' en quelque sorte mais rien de trop choquant (du moins, je crois lol). Je préférais seulement vous avertir pour ne pas trop vous surprendre ou offenser les âmes pures ! (comme si j'étais lu par des âmes pures lol).

**A/N 2 :** Jusqu'à présent, j'ai été capable de poster hebdomadairement… Cependant, ne vous attendez pas à un chapitre la semaine prochaine, cela me sera impossible. Je déménage (donc complètement ensevelie sous des tonnes de cartons !) et pars très bientôt pour un road tripping ! (Montréal-Vancouver en voiture) YEAH BABY ! Vous aurez donc la suite de cette histoire à mon retour de vacances… du moins, s'il y a toujours des gens pour me lire (parfois j'en doute lol).

* * *

_**Chapitre 5 : Rumeurs, potins et commérages**_

* * *

Y'a des matins où votre corps refuse tout simplement de suivre. C'est le cas aujourd'hui. Je me traîne littéralement jusqu'au petit lavabo dans le coin de ma chambre, seul accessoire de soin corporel que je ne dois pas partager avec le reste des filles de ma classe. Les yeux encore clos, je me fie à ma courte expérience des lieux pour me diriger, après tout, cela fait un peu plus d'un mois que je suis de retour à Poudlard maintenant.

Wouah ! Cette fois, je suis réveillée des orteils aux oreilles. Je n'avais jamais expérimenté cela auparavant, on m'avait mise en garde, maintenant je comprends pourquoi. Traverser un fantôme n'est pas des plus agréable ! C'est comme si tout en nous se figeait, gelait puis reprenait une température normale en une fraction de seconde. Désagréable et c'est peu dire.

« Désolée Dame Grise. »

« Pas d'offense. Par contre, je serai encline à répéter l'expérience sur une base quotidienne… À voir votre état d'éveil maintenant, je dirais que cela pourrait être bénéfique. »

Avec le temps, j'en suis venue à apprécier grandement cet humour spectral, quelque peu spécial, mais qui met un sourire sur mon visage dès le saut du lit. Un mois maintenant que je co-habite avec le fantôme de notre maison. Si au départ j'avais quelques petites appréhensions, elles se sont vites envolées. Dame Grise est la co-locataire idéale. Elle ne se laisse jamais traîner, elle est silencieuse et littéralement invisible ! Une petite routine s'est rapidement installée. J'accepte de laisser une bougie allumée sur le bureau de travail toute la nuit, pour lui permettre de lire à son gré, en échange, elle joue les réveils-matin, s'assurant que je sois prête à une heure raisonnable. Une fois que je suis bien éveillée, elle me laisse un peu d'intimité puis l'on parcourt les couloirs du château ensemble jusqu'à la grande salle, discutant, plus souvent qu'autrement, de ses lectures nocturnes.

En chemin aujourd'hui, nous croissons mon _''estimé''_ maître de potions qui me gratifie d'un rictus. Pour ma part, je lui offre le plus beau des sourires que mon visage peut produire. Depuis la fin de ma punition de trois semaines, je me sens si bien. Il croyait sans aucun doute me casser, me soumettre en quelque sorte. J'ai bien cru qu'il y arriverait, mais j'ai résisté, la volonté Weasley-Potter sans doute. J'ai effectué mes trois semaines de retenues quotidiennes avec lui sans accros et cachant du mieux que je pouvais le dédain et le dégoût que ses punitions me procuraient. En plus du prélèvement de venin, où miraculeusement je n'ai pas été mordue une seule fois, j'ai eu droit à trois tonneaux de crapauds à cornes à éviscérer, pour finalement terminer par récurer et récupérer la bave des escargots vivant en vivarium dans les tréfonds de Poudlard.

Est-il nécessaire de spécifier qu'à la fin de chaque soirée, je dégageais un fumet désagréable. J'ai dû, à quelques occasions, avoir recourt à quelques noisettes d'un baume anti-nausée que l'on met sous le nez, préparé par une âme charitable qui m'est toujours inconnue. Je suis simplement revenue un soir à ma chambre pour trouver le petit pot sur le pas de ma porte avec une petite note :

_« Directive : utiliser en petite quantité aussi souvent que nécessaire »_

L'écriture m'est tout aussi inconnue que le ou la destinataire, mais j'ai remercié les cieux à tous les jours par la suite, puisque ce cadeau anonyme m'a été des plus utiles. Bref j'ai survécu, je ne me suis jamais plainte ou lamentée, ce qui a sans doute déçu grandement le professeur Malfoy. De plus, je ne cesse de performer en son cours. Il semblerait que j'ai trouvé le moyen de lui faire payer son attitude et ses mesquineries.

Alors que je me régale de mon immense bol de yogourt agrémenté de quelques framboises fraîches, un luxe à ce temps-ci de l'année, je m'occupe en lisant la gazette. Apparemment, tante Hermione donnera une conférence de presse un peu plus tard aujourd'hui au sujet d'une découverte faite par son département au Ministère. Relevant la tête, je remarque que cela doit être le sujet de conversation à la table des Gryffondors puisque Berthy, ma cousine et fille d'Hermione et Ron, semble être le point d'attention, tous sont regroupés auprès d'elle. Les nouvelles du jour sont somme toute les mêmes que la veille, si on fait abstraction de la conférence de presse à venir et de la victoire des _Falmouth Falcons_ sur les _Ballycastel Bats_ au Quidditch.

« Vous savez quoi ? »

Je reconnaîtrais la marque de commerce de Daniella, notre rapporteuse attitrée, n'importe où. Je ne fais même pas l'effort de relever la tête de mes mot-croisés, ses babillages m'indiffèrent royalement. Apparemment, d'autres ne sont pas de mon avis, et l'incitent à continuer.

« J'ai une correspondante en Amérique, une fille très sympa qui provient d'une famille assez aisée et reconnue dans la communauté magique d'outre-Atlantique… »

Ça y est… la revoilà partie pour le ventage des mérites de l'une de ses sources de potins internationaux. À ma gauche, Tim s'empresse de la parodier muettement, provoquant quelques sourires à notre table.

« Bref, voilà, hier dans sa lettre, elle répondait à quelques questions que je lui ai posées sur notre nouvelle enseignante. Il fallait bien que quelqu'un se charge de faire fonctionner ses relations puisque d'autres s'y refusent… »

Cette pointe m'est destinée sans aucun doute, et pourtant, je continue à faire la sourde d'oreille. Je suis cependant toute ouie.

« Il paraîtrait que notre très chère mademoiselle Anderson ait quelques squelettes dans son placard… » Continue Daniella sur un ton de confidence malgré le fait qu'elle s'adresse à pratiquement toute la maison et qu'elle est sans doute entendue par nos voisins les Serpentards.

« Tout le monde a un passé » S'oppose Lesly qui n'aime pas plus que Tim les racontars énoncés par notre compagne de classe.

« Oui… Mais le mot clé dans ma phrase était _P-L-A-C-A-R-D_ » Termine Daniella avec un petit ricanement qui m'arrache un frisson. Cette fille est tout simplement impossible ! « Vous êtes des Serdaigles, je vous laisse donc deviner le reste. » Et elle s'empresse de quitter la grande salle, fière d'elle et de l'effet qu'elle vient de produire.

« Que crois-tu qu'elle a voulu dire ? » Demande Greg de l'autre côté de la table à Anne qui s'empresse de lever les yeux vers le plafond magique avant de répondre comme on le ferrait pour un enfant :

« C'est l'expression que l'on utilise pour désigner les personnes homosexuelles Greg… Sortir du placard, être dans le garde-robe… Tu n'as jamais entendu ces expressions ? »

« Bien sûr ! » S'offusque presque le pauvre Greg qui pourtant ne trompe personne sur son ignorance de la chose.

Évidement, la machine à rumeur est déjà en marche. Plusieurs chuchotent en jetant des regards de temps à autre à l'enseignante assise à la table professorale.

« Ce n'est jamais très bon pour une réputation ce genre de commérages, même s'il cela s'avérait être faux, la voilà maintenant affublée d'une étiquette que je lui envie guerre. » Réplique sagement Lesly qui en connaît un bout sur le sujet, son propre frère ayant été durement perturbé suite à certaines rumeurs tenaces.

« Moi je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal à ça… Deux filles ensemble… J'imagine cela très bien même… »

Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'il y ait un homme pour répliquer une telle phrase. Lorsque ce sujet est abordé, les gars deviennent pires que des hommes des cavernes. Je m'attends presque à voir Thompson, l'auteur de la réplique, se cogner la poitrine en disant d'une voix uniforme :

_« Moi aime femmes ensemble. Moi aime femmes nues ensembles. Moi aime femmes nues ensemble avec moi._ »

Je ne peux m'empêcher d'étirer le bras et de le frapper énergiquement derrière la tête. Parfois, une bonne claque replace les idées, bien que je doute que cela soit possible dans son cas. Je reçois quelques approbations de la gente féminine nous entourant et je remarque que Tim a de la difficulté à cacher son sourire grandissant. Sans doute a-t-il eu la même pensée que Thompson, mais au moins, lui a su se taire. Les hormones et les hommes, c'est un mélange que je ne comprendrai probablement jamais.

Mon esprit est abruptement obligé de changer son focus lorsque DonJuan, le hibou de mes parents, dépose une missive devant moi. Jetant un œil à ma montre, je constate que je n'aurai pas le temps de la lire et la mets en sûreté dans une poche de mon uniforme. Je me dépêche de rattraper mes amis qui sont déjà en route pour la classe de Botanique. En route, Greg me demande :

« Tu vas demander à être retirée de ce projet n'est-ce pas ? »

Je dois être un peu perdue parce que mon _''ex''_ se sent obligé de m'expliquer :

« Ton projet avec mademoiselle Anderson. Tu ne peux pas te permettre d'être en contact direct avec elle aussi souvent et en dehors des heures de cours. Je suis certain que Daniella a déjà commencé à rapporter que cette américaine tentera une_ ''passe''_ sur toi… »

Je suis tellement abasourdie que j'en oublie de marcher. Devant moi, à quelques pas, Anne et Lesly sermonnent vertement Greg qui ne semble même pas prendre conscience de l'absurdité de ce qu'il vient de dire. Tim pour sa part, pose une main compatissante sur mon épaule et m'invite en silence à continuer à avancer. Après tout, nous les Serdaigles n'arrivons jamais en retard à un cours.

Jamais, oh grand jamais, cette idée ne m'avait traversée l'esprit. J'apprécie grandement le temps que je passe en compagnie de mademoiselle Anderson. Il ne m'a fallut que deux cours pour comprendre, finalement, ce que j'aimerais faire dans la vie. Après en avoir discuté avec ma marraine, puis avec mademoiselle Anderson, il fut convenu que mon horaire de cours serait légèrement modifié, me laissant quelques périodes libres supplémentaires dans le but de faire mes devoirs et travaux. Ainsi, je peux passer quelques soirées par semaine avec mon enseignante de DCFM qui m'enseigne quelques trucs et révise avec moi quelques mythes. Si tout va comme on l'espère, je serai en mesure de m'inscrire à un stage archéologique magique à la fin de mon année scolaire.

L'idée même que mademoiselle Anderson puisse tenter quelque chose d'inapproprié envers moi lorsque nous sommes seules, est risible. Elle est professionnelle en tout temps, bien que ses façons d'enseigner soient moins collet monté que la plupart des autres professeurs.

Si Greg, un jeune homme que je croyais sensé et réfléchi, peut passer de tels commentaires, gratuitement et mesquinement, je comprends mieux maintenant le choix de Minerva et Rolanda d'avoir tenu secrète, toutes ces années, leur relation. Visiblement, même le monde sorcier, n'est pas suffisamment ouvert d'esprit pour accepter, sans même sourciller, une relation entre personnes du même sexe. Pas de quoi se réjouir pour sûr.

Ayant finalement repris mes sens, je m'empresse de dépasser Greg, merci mes grandes jambes, et lui flanque à lui aussi un claque magistrale derrière la tête. C'est que ça fait du bien ce truc ! Je continue mon chemin jusqu'aux serres sans attendre le reste de ma petite bande. J'entends Anne et Lesly répliquer à Greg qu'il l'avait bien cherché et qu'il ferait mieux de tenir sa langue s'il ne désirait pas recevoir pire de ma part et de la leur. Encore une fois, Tim s'abstient de tout commentaire, c'est qu'il est sage le bougre, ou qu'il tient à sa tête.

Évidement, inutile de spécifier que la concentration de tous n'est pas à son meilleur. Pour ma part, je me sens comme une automate, performant une tâche qui m'est connue et qui ne me demande pas autant d'attention que certains autres de la classe qui n'ont jamais dépouillé une_ alihotsy_. C'est somme toute facile, si l'on prend garde de se faire mordre par la tige. C'est une tâche que j'ai effectué nombre de fois l'été dernier, dans l'atelier de mes oncles Fred et George. La feuille de cette plante, si ingérée, provoque l'hystérie. Évidement, ce genre de chose passionne mes oncles. Ils ont créé une potion contenant une partie de la feuille, qui provoque des crises de fous rires incontrôlables chez le malheureux qui a vu son jus de citrouille trafiqué. Ce fut l'un des plus gros vendeurs l'été dernier et déjà nous avons assisté à quelques performances remarquables dans la grande salle. C'est évidement une potion interdite sur le campus de Poudlard, comme la majorité des produits de mes ingénieux oncles, mais il y en a toujours pour réussir à s'en procurer.

Monsieur Londubat, notre enseignant, doit sans cesse intervenir. Les gens de ma classe ne semblent pas se soucier de leur cours de Botanique aujourd'hui. On dirait que chuchoter et colporter est de mode. Même Anne et Lesly s'y sont mises à mon grand étonnement. Greg pour sa part semble avoir compris qu'il ferait mieux de tenir sa langue. Il ne cesse de vouloir intervenir dans la conversation à voix base, mais à tout coup, il me jette un regard et s'abstient sagement. Je l'ai même vu se frotter le derrière de la tête un peu plus tôt.

« Daniella a dit qu'elle avait accepté le poste d'enseignante proposé par McGonnagall uniquement pour s'éloigner de chez elle… »

« Il parait qu'elle était en relation depuis des années avec une femme plus âgée qui l'a laissé tomber pour une plus jeune encore… »

« Bah non ! Moi j'ai entendu dire que c'était sa famille qui l'a exilé, question de lui remettre les idées en place… »

« Victorine Graham, vous savez la Gryffondor dont le père travaille au Ministère. Bah elle, elle a dit que c'était à cause d'un scandale dans son domaine qu'elle avait dû cesser ses fouilles archéologiques magiques et avait dû trouver un autre emploi. »

« Moi je m'en fou qu'elle préfère manger des chattes plutôt que des saucisses, cette butch ! Nous n'avons jamais autant appris qu'avec cette mangeuse de tarte aux poils en DFCM. Alors qu'elle soit une brouteuse de moquette, moi j'en ai rien à foutre ! »

Cette fois, je ne peux m'empêcher de relever la tête de mon pot à fleur. Bien que le propos tenu par Bauer soit juste… son langage me donne la nausée. Est-ce possible d'utiliser encore plus de termes péjoratifs et imagés pour décrire une personne ?

« Gougnotte. Homo. Gay. Gousse. Gouine. Tribade. Est-ce que j'en oublie ? » Que je demande sarcastiquement à voix haute. Évidement, j'ai l'attention de pratiquement tout le monde maintenant, aussi bien continuer. « Nous ne savons même pas si mademoiselle Anderson est réellement lesbienne… retiens le mot Bauer… Lesbienne, pas brouteuse de chatte. Et puis même s'il s'avérait qu'elle le soit. Je vous demande en quoi cela nous regarde ? C'est sa vie privée point à la ligne. Nous lui devons le respect que nous avons pour n'importe quel autre enseignant ici à Poudlard. »

Voilà, ma tirade est terminée. Je n'attends même pas de savoir quelles seront les réactions autour de moi. Déjà je range mes choses et quitte la serre. Je sais que j'aurais dû me taire, que j'aurais dû m'abstenir… La poussière venait à peine de retomber autour de moi. En prenant la défense de mademoiselle Anderson, je viens de m'attirer l'attention de tous une fois de plus. Visiblement, cette année en est une de changement. Des six années précédentes que j'ai passé ici, je n'ai jamais causé autant de vagues qu'en ce premier mois.

Je suis vite rattrapée par Tim qui arbore un sourire espiègle. Tentant de l'ignorer, je commence à monter les marches menant au château lorsqu'il me demande narquoisement :

« C'est dans tes mots croisés que tu as appris autant de synonymes de lesbienne ? »

Je lève les yeux au ciel et continue ma marche, plutôt rapide, vers la tour abritant notre salle commune et nos dortoirs. Je l'entends me suivre, je peux presque l'imaginer, les mains dans les poches, son sourire moqueur, son air fier. Hors de question que je me retourne pour lui accorder cette pseudo victoire. C'est enfantin je sais mais c'est ainsi. Arrivez devant la statue de la sorcière au bonnet affreux, j'offre le mot de passe et espère que ce bloc de pierre taillé se referme rapidement, me privant de celui qui me suit. Pas de chance apparemment.

« Owl. Attends. »

Son ton n'est plus sarcastique ou moqueur et l'espace d'un moment, je considère arrêter mon accensions vers ma chambre.

« Owl ! S'il te plait. Attends »

Soupirant, je m'arrête et me retourne. Comme dans toutes les salles communes de cette école, les escaliers menant aux dortoirs féminins sont la limite à ne pas franchir pour les garçons. Tim m'observe depuis la première marche, n'osant s'aventurer plus loin, de peur de se subir les foudres de ces marches enchantées.

« Pourquoi réagir ainsi ? »

Je secoue la tête. Comment peut-il poser cette question. Je l'ai toujours considéré comme un garçon intelligent…

« N'est-ce pas simplement faire preuve de savoir vivre et de respect que de prendre la défense de quelqu'un qui n'est pas là pour répliquer. C'est la réputation d'un professeur que j'estime qui est salie ici Tim. Je sais que mon emportement ne servira qu'à alimenter les mauvaises langues sur mon cas. Mais il était hors de question que je les laisse insulter mademoiselle Anderson, ou qui que cela soit, sans réagir. Je n'ai pas été élevé ainsi. Je ne prendrai jamais plaisir dans le malheur ou la médisance d'un autre ! »

« Ça je le sais Owl. Ce n'était pas ce que j'entendais avec ma question. Pourquoi le prendre aussi personnel. Dans n'importe quel autre cas, tu aurais pris la défense de la personne, te serais battue pour la justice et le respect. Mais cette fois, c'est différent… C'est personnel… »

« Personnel ? Comment cela pourrait être personnel Tim ? Je ne connais que très peu mademoiselle Anderson… »

Je suis complètement confuse maintenant. Afin d'éviter que tous ceux présents dans la salle commune ne soient témoins auditifs de notre discussion, je suis revenue au niveau de mon ami et pose mon regard troublé dans le sien.

« Je ne sais pas Owl… À toi de me le dire. »

« Tim, tu ne fais aucun sens mon cher. Tu dis que je prends cela personnellement, alors que je n'ai rien fait d'autre que ce que j'aurais fait pour le professeur Londubat ou Flitwick par exemple. »

Je peux voir dans le regard de mon ami qu'il n'est plus aussi sûr de son point, mais il reste encore une grosse pointe de certitude dans sa voix lorsqu'il me dit :

« Peut-être aie-je tors. Mais peut-être aie-je raison. Le temps nous le dira… »

Je reste là à fixer son dos retraitant vers la salle commune et les autres. Tim n'a jamais été le genre « philosophique », son commentaire me perturbe donc d'avantage. Il semble savoir quelque chose que j'ignore et je déteste ne pas savoir. Le Choixpeaux ne m'a pas envoyé à Serdaigle pour rien. Tentant d'oublier cette étrange discussion, je reprends ma route vers ma chambre ou je claque la porte avant de me laisser tomber lourdement sur mon lit.

J'étais tellement perdue dans mes pensées que je n'avais pas remarqué Dame Grise qui lisait à la fenêtre du balconnet. Je fais donc un saut de plusieurs centimètres lorsque sa voix profonde s'informe :

« Vous allez bien ma petite ? »

Ça m'a toujours fait sourire, les gens qui m'appellent « petite », car je n'ai rien de petite. Cette fois par contre, je n'ai pas le goût de voir l'humour derrière ces paroles anodines. Je soupire et marmonne quelque chose de complètement inaudible, même à mes propres oreilles. En espérant que le spectre comprendra et n'insistera pas. Je n'ai rien contre elle, mais je n'ai pas l'humeur à m'entretenir avec un fantôme en ce moment. Pour être franche, je n'ai pas l'humeur de m'entretenir avec personne en ce moment. Ce qui explique que j'ignore royalement les coups frappés à ma porte. Lesly et Anne sont assurément de l'autre côté, cherchant à vérifier que je vais bien ou pour rapporter l'effet qu'a eut mon petit discours dans les serres. L'un comme l'autre, j'en ai rien à faire !

Jamais je ne l'avouerai, mais Tim n'a pas entièrement tort. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, ni comment, mais toute cette situation me perturbe personnellement. Je ne suis pas seulement indignée du comportement de mes pairs à cause du respect que j'éprouve pour l'objet de leurs racontars. Non. Il y a quelque chose de plus profond, quelque chose qui m'échappe. Je dois réfléchir. Il faut que je comprenne ce qui se passe avec moi. Je déteste ne pas avoir le contrôle ainsi.

* * *

Combien de temps aie-je passé ainsi, à contempler le plafond de ma chambre ? J'en sais rien, mais le soleil semble à son zénith à l'extérieur, signe que j'ai passé plus de temps que je ne le croyais. Un regard rapide à ma montre m'informe que c'est déjà l'heure du repas dans la grande salle. Pendant un moment, je contemple l'idée de rester dans ma chambre. Mauvaise idée me rappelle mon estomac qui grogne bruyamment. Et puis, je n'ose imaginer l'eau que j'apporterais moi-même au moulin à rumeur si je continue à me cacher ainsi. Cacher ? Mais je ne me cache pas… je réfléchie. Mais bon, j'avoue que c'est ce dont cela doit avoir l'air vu de l'extérieur.

Résignée, je me lève et m'étire lentement… Du coup, je sens une protubérance dans l'une des poches de mon uniforme. J'y glisse la main et en ressors la lettre de ce matin que je n'ai pas eu le temps d'ouvrir. Je la lis en chemin, me rendant pour le repas du midi avec d'autres de ma maison. Rapidement, le sourire me revient. La lettre est de Siriane qui m'informe qu'elle sera, avec Cara, à Pré-Au-Lard samedi qui vient pour notre sortie au village sorcier.

_« Nous vous attendrons dans l'arrière boutique du magasin de nos oncles Fred et George, qui disent avoir quelques trucs à remettre à Albustina afin qu'elle en fasse la promotion à Poudlard… Tu sais que si grand-maman venait qu'à l'apprendre elle leur passerait un savon pas possible…_

_Parlant de savon, j'ai évidement entendu parler de celui que tu as reçu de la part de maman. Tu devras nous raconter tout cela en détail Girafe ! Tina a raconté dans sa dernière lettre à Cara que tu avais écopé d'une sérieuse punition. Elle a parlé d'effluves nauséabonds également… J'espère que tu ne sentiras plus samedi, sinon reste à Poudlard ! »_

Toujours aussi gentille cette Siriane. Je la connais bien pour savoir qu'elle ne fait que me taquiner. Heureusement que je ne suis pas de nature susceptible, sinon, ma journée aurait été d'avantage assombrie avec cette missive. J'ai hâte à samedi soudainement… Cette sortie à Pré-Au-Lard ne me permettra pas uniquement de sortir de l'enceinte de Poudlard, je reverrai mes sœurs aînées, qui me manquent terriblement, et qui sait… peut-être trouverais-je le courage de discuter avec elles de ce qui vient de se tramer ici. Peut-être m'éclaireront-elles de leurs lumières, plus réalistement, elles me donneront leur opinion sur le sujet.

* * *

**A/N 3 :** Review ? SVP... faites plaisir à l'auteur qui doute soudainement de son histoire... Doit-elle la continuer ou l'envoyer au recyclage ? retour du poisson rouge au regard d'ivrogne lol


	6. Derasusum Nasutus

**N/A :** Après une longue attente (désolée, mais la vraie vie est parfois vilaine lol, me voilà installée dans un nouveau chez moi, de retour de vacances, en planifiant d'autres sous peu mais ça vous intéresse pas alors...loll) voici la suite de cette histoire. J'espère que j'ai toujours des lecteurs, malgré que je vous ai fait attendre si longtemps ! J'espère également que ce chapitre vous plaiera, n'hésitez surtout pas à me contacter pour me faire savoir ce que vous en pensez...

Merci à toutes celles (bah oui, il semblerait que je n'ai que des filles lectrices lol) qui ont pris le temps de laisser une review... promis au prochain chapitre, je tenterai de vous remercier individuellement (faut laisser vos coordonnées ou être membre pour cela ;-))

Dernière chose, j'étais tellement énervée à l'idée de poster ce soir, que j'ai pas révisé ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il n'y aura pas trop d'erreurs ou d'inconhérences... Oui je sais, vilaine moi... Svp, ne pas m'en tenir rigueur (retour des petits yeux de poisson rouge ivrogne ! Avouez qu'ils vous ont manqué ! lol)

* * *

**_Chapitre 6 : Derasusum Nasutus_**

_

* * *

_

Ouille… Aie… Mon pauvre dos… Merlin que j'ai mal…

Je marche dans les corridors, je me traîne plutôt dans les corridors, tentant de rejoindre ma salle commune. La main que j'ai placée dans le bas de mes reins pour tenter d'alléger la douleur que j'éprouve à cet endroit n'aide en rien. Si au moins cela pouvait offrir un peu de confort. Je dois avoir l'air misérable puisque tout le monde que je croise dans les couloirs s'arrête pour me regarder passer. Quelques-uns m'ont même demandé si je voulais de l'aide pour me rendre à l'infirmerie, qui est pourtant dans la direction opposée.

« Par Morgane ! As-tu été renversée par un troupeau d'hippogriffes ? » Me demande Tim en s'empressant de venir me prêter main forte lorsque j'atteins finalement la salle commune de notre maison.

« J'aimerais que ce soit cela, j'aurais moins mal probablement… » Que je réponds sarcastiquement en me laissant tomber dans le fauteuil qu'occupait un troisième année avant d'en avoir été chassé par Lesly qui est accourue également.

Je regrette mon geste. Ce laisser tomber durement même dans le plus confortable des fauteuils n'est pas recommandé lorsque l'on est dans l'état que je suis. Mon visage se contorsionne de douleur et je laisse échapper un petit cri aigue, qui en des circonstances autres, m'aurait fait la plus grande honte de ma vie, mais je crois qu'il est de circonstance présentement.

« Vas-tu nous dire ce qui t'es arrivé par Merlin ! » S'exclame Anne qui soudainement se prend pour une médicomage en me tripotant, sans doute dans un essai pathétique de m'ausculter. Je tente, évidement, de la repousser de mon mieux, mais malgré toute ma volonté, mes gestes ressemblent plus à ces mouvements que l'on fait pour se débarrasser d'une mouche fatigante.

« Mais laisse-la voyons ! » Déclare Lesly en repoussant Anne, ce qui permet à Tim de s'agenouiller devant moi et faire un meilleur travail d'auscultation. Avoir des parents médicomages aide j'imagine.

Je suis légèrement mal à l'aise mais ses gestes n'ont rien de brusques ou déplacés. Au bout d'un moment par contre, j'en ai plus qu'assez et le repousse. Il comprend le message et se recule légèrement, me laissant mon espace. Il ne dit rien, mais je vois dans son regard qu'il attend des explications, comme Anne et Lesly qui arborent toutes deux des visages soucieux.

« Cessez de vous en faire, je vais bien. J'ai seulement oublié qu'il y avait une nouvelle marche truquée dans l'escalier menant au deuxième niveau de l'aile est. J'ai perdu pied et j'ai expérimenté une chute peu agréable. Une girafe déboulant dans un escalier étroit est un spectacle amusant selon Peeve, moins plaisant pour mon pauvre dos. »

Mon explication semble leur convenir et je peux remarquer que des visages compatissants ont pris la place de ceux soucieux de voilà un moment. Alors que je me fais sermonner sur mon manque de concentration en passant par mon manque de considération pour avoir évité l'infirmerie, je me répète que j'ai bien fait d'omettre le fait que j'ai été ''aidé'' à perdre pied.

Je ne sais pas qui, ni pourquoi, mais j'ai bel et bien été poussée, magiquement du moins, dans ces escaliers très étroits et plutôt à pic. J'ai honte d'avouer que je n'ai pas été assez vite pour réagir, je n'ai pu que serrer la mâchoire et prier les mages que ma chute soit le moins douloureuse possible. Mon père et Cara seraient déçus d'apprendre que je n'ai pas su sentir la présence de mon ''adversaire'' et que je me suis faite avoir aussi facilement. J'aurais dû être plus sur mes gardes. Je m'en veux tellement, et je crois que j'ai encore plus mal à mon orgueil qu'au dos en ce moment.

Alors que Lesly et Anne m'aident à remonter à ma chambre, je m'engueule avec moi-même dans ma tête rousse. J'aurais dû savoir, j'aurais dû être plus alerte… Je m'étais sentie suivie depuis ce matin, comme si quelqu'un prenait plaisir à m'épier et à me suivre en silence dans le noir. Ce matin, j'ai mis cela sur le compte de la paranoïa. Je me suis dit que je devenais folle, que personne n'avait de raison de s'en prendre à moi, encore moi à perdre son temps à me suivre ainsi.

En sortant de mon cours particulier ce soir, j'avais la tête complètement ailleurs et j'ai oublié apparemment d'être vigilante. Je repassais ma discussion avec mademoiselle Anderson, complètement insouciante et marchant comme une automate. Après tout, cela fait sept ans que je parcours ces couloirs.

Lesly et Anne me laissent finalement après m'avoir aidé à enlever mes souliers et une bonne partie de mon uniforme. Étant légèrement pudique et n'ayant pas du tout l'envie de m'exhiber devant mes deux amies, j'ai réussi à les convaincre que j'étais plus que capable d'enfiler mon pyjama sans leur aide. Maintenant seule devant la glace de ma chambre, j'observe en grimaçant, les ecchymoses qui prendront une jolie teinte mauve-jaune dans les prochains jours, ainsi que les longues égratignures qui parcourent une bonne partie du bas de mon dos. J'ouvre ma petite réserve de potions personnelles et autres items de soins que je garde près du lavabo et j'entreprends d'étendre, de mon mieux, un peu de pommade sur mes blessures. Cela devrait m'aider à oublier la douleur pendant un moment et avec un peu de chance, je pourrai dormir relativement cette nuit, sans trop d'inconfort.

J'en suis à passer le vieux T-shirt dans lequel j'aime dormir, lorsque ma colocataire entre sans frapper, les bras pleins pour ses lectures nocturnes. C'est le bruit des bouquins tombant sur la pierre du plancher qui m'avertie de sa présence, n'ayant pas de reflet, je ne l'ai pas vu dans la glace devant moi. Je me retourne, aussi rapidement que mon dos me le permet, la baguette à la main, prête cette fois à me défendre.

« Par Morgane, ce n'est que moi mon enfant. Que vous est-il arrivé ? Vous avez vu l'état de votre dos ? »

Ici, quelques possibilités s'offrent à moi. Je peux feindre l'ignorance et dire quelque chose dans le genre : « Mais de quoi parlez-vous donc Dame Grise ? » Je peux utiliser la négation et dire : « Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous parlez » Ma possibilité préférée reste le sarcasme : « J'ai utilisé une râpe à fromage moldu sur la peau de mon dos pour en comprendre l'utilité puisque, après tout, je suis une Serdaigle et j'aime apprendre de nouveaux trucs tous les jours ! »

Nah, Dame Grise n'a pas besoin de mes réponses niaises, de toute manière, je ne pense pas qu'elle attend réellement de réponse maintenant, elle semble avoir compris que je n'ai pas l'intention de m'étendre sur le sujet. C'est qu'elle est sensible pour un spectre !

Mine de rien, être sur cette terre depuis aussi longtemps qu'elle, lui a enseigné un ou deux trucs, comme de ne pas chercher à extirper des réponses que l'on ne veut pas transmettre. Je lui en suis reconnaissante et lui en fait part en lui offrant un petit sourire triste avant de me glisser sous mes couvertures et de tenter de trouver le sommeil alors que la pommade fait encore son effet.

* * *

Mon réveil-matin spectral est quelque peu différent ce matin, Dame Grise se montre moins pressée et me laisse tout mon temps pour sortir de mon lit. C'est sans doute dû au fait que j'ai toute la misère du monde à me bouger point à la ligne. Mon corps n'est plus qu'une immense ecchymose et chaque muscle, chaque vertèbre, chaque articulation me font souffrir le martyr. Sans un mot, ma colocataire fantôme m'offre une fiole d'une potion fumante qui dégage une odeur nauséabonde. Relevant le sourcil je m'informe muettement :

« N'ayez crainte… Ne vous laissez pas berner par son fumet, cette potion vous aidera à fonctionner aujourd'hui sans trop ressentir les affres de vos blessures. Elle offre un répit dans la douleur mais ne soigne pas vos maux. Vous devriez sérieusement envisager de consulter l'infirmière, qui elle, est plus apte à vous aider… Évidement, une visite en cet antre signifie que vous devrez expliquer les causes de votre état… »

Manquait plus que cela, me faire faire la morale par un spectre au levé du lit… Pourquoi la vie s'acharnait-elle ainsi sur ma personne ? Heureusement, elle ne pousse pas plus loin, sans doute que mon regard de-la-mort-qui-tue l'a découragé de continuer sur ce sujet. Je n'ai nullement l'intention de me rendre à l'infirmerie, car, elle a raison, je serai forcée de verbaliser les événements qui se sont déroulés hier soir. C'est sans doute utopique de croire que je vais arriver à démasquer se ''vilain'' seule, mais je ne veux pas alarmer inutilement les gens de mon entourage. Après tout, je ne me suis peut-être que pris les pieds et démontré une maladresse digne des plus grands bouffons.

C'est ça… Et je me prénomme _Babette, je suis une baleine qui fait de bien belles bulles_ ! C'est pathétique de sonner faux à sa propre oreille.

Après un repas léger, la potion de la Dame Grise étant jusqu'à présent efficace mais m'ayant laissé un arrière-goût plus que désagréable dans le fond du gosier, je me mets en route pour mes premiers cours de la journée. Plus que quatre cours avant le week-end, et donc, la sortie à Pré-Au-Lard. Ce qui signifie que je reverrai mes sœurs sous peu. Cette seule idée me redonne le sourire, temporairement du moins, puisque je le perds rapidement lorsque j'entends la voix unique et plutôt fatigante de Daniella qui semble commérer une fois de plus, au détour d'un couloir.

« Je te le dis Natacha… Ce ne peut qu'être cela. Après tout, tu l'as déjà vu s'intéresser à un garçon ? »

Je m'arrête et prends la peine de me mettre en retrait de façon à pouvoir écouter cette discussion sans être vue. Natacha, que je devienne être Natacha Birkin de Griffondor, une blondinette de notre année, à la poitrine plus large que son quotient intellectuel, répond d'une voix indignée :

« Mais elle est sortie avec Greg pendant plusieurs mois non ? Ok, ils n'ont pas duré mais cela ne fait pas nécessairement d'elle une lesbienne… »

Le dernier mot avait été murmuré, comme si elle avait peur du fait que si elle le disait à voix haute, un sort quelconque lui serait jeté et qu'elle se retrouverait elle-même au prise avec cette condition. J'avais le pressentiment que l'on discutait de moi, c'est ce qui m'a forcé à m'arrêter en premier lieu. Maintenant, je bouille à l'intérieur mais décide d'attendre la réplique de ma consoeur de maison avant de m'emporter et de laisser savoir à ces deux faces à claques que je suis à porté de voix.

« Ma pauvre Natacha… Tout le monde à Serdaigle sait très bien que Greg a été utilisé par elle. C'était une couverture tout simplement. Mais elle ne berne personne. Maintenant, c'est visible comme le nez au milieu du visage qu'elle en pince pour mademoiselle Anderson. Et je parierais mon premier balai magique qu'elle ne laisse pas notre enseignante indifférente… »

Si mon intention avait été de lui clouer le bec avec une ou deux répliques bien senties, je me retrouve maintenant sans voix. Mon esprit, le traite, commence déjà à analyser ma relation avec Greg de façon à savoir si je ne l'aurais pas effectivement utilisé sans même le savoir… WOAH ! Un instant ! Si tel était le cas, cela signifierait que Daniella a raison, ce qui ne peut être vrai. Je refuse d'y réfléchir pour l'instant. Après tout, c'est un sujet qui mérite que j'y concentre toute mon attention et pour l'instant, le désire de rabrouer cette langue de vipère est bien trop fort. Elle mérite que quelqu'un la remette à sa place une fois pour toute, ainsi, peut-être apprendra-t-elle que les commérages sont mauvais pour la santé… Surtout la sienne !

La baguette en main, je sens un sourire mesquin étirer mes lèvres alors que ces deux potineuses continuent à s'entretenir à mon sujet, en des termes peu élogieux, il va sans dire. Je vais leur apprendre moi à fourrer leur nez trop long dans des affaires qui ne les regardent strictement en rien.

Avec deux _Derasusum Nasutus_ bien placés, je sors lentement de ma cachette, heureuse de la réaction obtenue. Après tout, il faut que je me fasse voir pour qu'elles comprennent qui est responsable du sortilège qui vient d'augmenter la longueur de leur nez, tout en l'endommageant quelque peu en même temps… M'avançant vers elles, avec mon air le plus innocent, je constate avec régal, que leur nez a maintenant doublé et qu'il semble se désagréger. Des lambeaux pendent peu élégamment, elles ressemblent à deux lépreuses, du moins, au niveau nez. Offusquées et s'époumonant, elles attirent rapidement une petite foule autour d'elles. Je les regarde s'enfuir, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, et ce malgré les menaces de vengeance que m'a proférées, et me profère toujours, Daniella qui court maintenant vers l'infirmerie.

Sans aucun doute, je viens de m'attirer un nouveau lot de problèmes et des réprimandes de part et d'autres, mais je n'ai pas su résister ! Cela doit venir de mon ascendant Serpentard. Je suis certaine que maman ne trouvera rien à redire si je lui sors cette explication… C'est ça… Rêve toujours Miss Babette la baleine !

Bah ! J'improviserai le moment venu, pour l'instant, il faut que je me hâte pour ne pas être en retard pour mon cours.

* * *

Il n'est que midi et déjà toute l'école est au courant de mon excès de colère résultant en un nez de lépreux pour deux septième année. Au repas, je reçois les félicitations de quelques-uns, surtout des membres du fan club '' anti-potineuse''. Ce n'est pas tout ce que je reçois par contre, quelques-uns sont venus s'indigner, d'autres s'informer si la rumeur était vraie, mais le pire, est la convocation au bureau de Flitwick en fin de journée.

Mon petit directeur de maison m'a laissé entendre que je ne devais pas être en retard et qu'il s'attendait à ce que j'aie une excellente raison pour expliquer les événements de ce matin. Je suis étonnée que la raison qui m'a poussé à lancer ce sort ne soit pas du domaine public encore… Toute l'école semble savoir que j'ai lancé ce _Derasusum Nasutus_, assez bien apparemment puisque l'infirmière n'a toujours pas réussi à leur rendre leur aspect normal. Pourtant, comme tous me questionnent à savoir pourquoi j'ai commis ce geste, j'en déduis que Daniella et Natacha n'ont pas reporté leur petite discussion à mon sujet. J'en suis un peu confuse, ce n'est pas dans leurs habitudes de se taire ainsi… En fait, Daniella parle même pendant son sommeil, alors… Tout cela ne fait aucun sens pour moi.

Perdue dans mes pensées, je mets un moment à réaliser que Greg tente d'obtenir mon attention de l'autre côté de la table. Lorsque je relève enfin la tête et le regarde, une partie des dires de Daniella revient me hanter. Je sais qu'il s'adresse à moi, mais je n'arrive pas à me concentrer, je ne peux que repasser ce moment dans ma tête, où elle déclara à Natacha que j'avais ni plus ni moins, utilisé Greg pendant notre temps ensemble, en tant que couple.

« Olwen Ginny Abigael Weasley Potter, tu m'écoutes oui ?"

Non… Mais je doute que ma réponse, aussi véridique qu'elle soit, ne lui plaise. Constatant l'air qu'il affiche, je me retiens de lui avouer, question de l'épargner un peu, à la place, je lui offre un sourire d'excuse qui ne l'apaise pas de toute évidence.

« Laisse tomber, tu n'en vaux pas la peine… »

Je le regarde se lever rageusement et quitter la grande salle. A-t-il dit que ''cela'' n'en valait pas la peine ou que ''je'' n'en valais pas la peine ? Après être sortie de ma stupeur momentanée, je remarque les airs stupéfaits d'Anne et Tim qui me confirment que Greg vient de m'insulter royalement ! Dites-moi que je suis en train de rêver, que ce n'est qu'un rêve, un cauchemar plutôt mais que je vais me réveiller bientôt, car je doute sincèrement que je sois capable d'en prendre plus.

J'ai besoin d'être un peu seule, de me trouver un coin tranquille où je pourrai méditer un peu sur tous les événements de cette journée et ceux de la veille également. Au moment où je tente de me redresser de ma place à la table de ma maison, mon corps, le traître, décide de me rappeler, de manière sadique, qu'il est douloureux pour ma personne de faire des mouvements brusques vu ma condition. Maudite chute ! Tentant de cacher ma grimace de douleur, je me saisi de mes choses et me traîne jusqu'à l'extérieur, près du lac, où j'espère ne pas être dérangée. J'ai vraiment besoin de ce moment de solitude. Il faut que je regroupe mes pensées, que j'éclaircisse quelques trucs dans mon esprit. Ma vie a pris une tangente que je n'aime pas du tout ces derniers temps.

* * *

Le soleil a décidé de prendre une journée de congé aujourd'hui, laissant toute la place aux nuages et à la pluie. Mais il en faudra beaucoup plus pour miner l'esprit des étudiants se rendant à Pré-Au-Lard pour cette première sortie officielle. Remontant le capuchon de ma cape doublée et imperméable, je me fraie un chemin à travers les jeunes et moins jeunes peuplant les rues du village sorcier.

Comme toujours, l'échoppe de mes oncles Fred et George est l'une des plus visitée et je dois jouer du coude pour parvenir à me rendre vers l'arrière boutique où sont sensée m'attendre mes sœurs aînées. Jouer du coude, au sens figuré bien sûr, puisque avec ma grandeur, je risquerais de crever un œil ou deux si c'était littéralement !

Finalement, je repousse le rideau de velours de couleur rouge, la couleur officielle de la bannière Weasley, farces pour sorciers facétieux. Avant de m'engouffrer dans ce qui sert d'entrepôt à mes oncles, je les salue d'un mouvement de tête et d'un sourire. Ils me rendent la pareil avant de retourner à la petite foule de consommateur qui a envahit leur magasin dans le but de se faire des provisions de farces et attrapes en tous genres.

« Girafe ! Te voilà enfin ! » S'écrie Sirianne avant de me lancer une dragée de Bertie Crochu qui m'aurait percuté au milieu du front si je n'avais usé de mes quelques réflexes.

« Tu peux le crier plus fort, je suis certaine que Miss Rosemerta aux Trois Balais ne t'a pas entendu… » Le sarcasme, quelle invention sublime !

« Cesse d'être autant rabat-joie et viens te joindre à nous… Grand-maman t'envoie quelques-unes de tes friandises maisons préférées. Elle nous a fait promettre de te faire jurer que tu n'allais pas manger tous tes Baklava au sirop d'érable. Elle a mentionné une pénurie de sirop en provenance du Canada… Je n'ai pas trop compris mais elle insiste pour que tu les dégustes et non pas t'empiffres comme tu en as l'habitude ! » Me sermonne gentiment Cara en me poussant un plat rectangulaire contenant mon dessert préféré. Il n'y a personne comme grand-mère Molly pour réussir cette recette unique. J'en salive déjà mais je décide de les garder pour plus tard. Par expérience, je sais que si j'ouvre mon plat en la présence de mes sœurs, il ne m'en restera plus à rapporter au château en fin de journée !

Je me saisis d'un morceau de banane confite plutôt, qui est tout aussi savoureuse, avant de demander :

« Albustina n'est pas encore arrivée ? Elle a quitté Poudlard avant moi pourtant… »

« Elle a mentionné quelque chose à propos d'une commande à passer prendre au bureau de poste. Elle ne devrait plus tarder maintenant. » Réponds Sirianne en s'empiffrant, tel un ogre au régime, de mini tartelettes au triple fondant de chocolat. Une autre spécialité de notre grand-mère maternelle. Visiblement, elle s'est ennuyée dernièrement si elle a eu tout ce temps pour cuisiner autant de nos desserts préférés.

Pendant que nous attendons notre plus jeune sœur, Cara me remet les divers paquets pour nos autres cousins fréquentant Poudlard. Finalement, notre cadette finit par se pointer le bout du nez et s'en suit une discussion agréable, sur des banalités. J'écoute mes sœurs discourir sur les petits trucs de leur train-train quotidien avec un sourire. J'aime ces petits moments entre-nous.

« Bon… Maintenant que nous avons épuisé tous les sujets de peu d'importance, ne crois-tu pas que c'est le moment de nous donner quelques explications ? »

Oh Merlin… Je déteste ce ton de voix et ce regard que me jette Sirianne. Je savais qu'elles voudraient tout savoir mais j'espérais, futilement, je sais, m'échapper d'une interrogation en règle de la part de mes sœurs. Près de moi, Albustina me sourit doucement, le regard triste, tentant de me communiquer qu'elle sympathise avec moi. Je garde le silence avec obstination, ne sachant trop comment aborder tout ce qui se bouscule pourtant dans ma tête à ce moment précis.

« Commence donc par nous raconter ce qui s'est passé en début d'année avec notre illustre professeur de potion et tranquillement, fais ton chemin jusqu'à cette chute dans les escaliers cette semaine et ces accusations d'utilisation de sort contre une collègue de maison… »

Visiblement, ce n'était pas de la sympathie dans le regard d'Albustina plus tôt, c'était de la culpabilité. A-t-elle TOUT rapporté à nos sœurs ? Mais la voilà rendue comme Natacha et Daniella… Hey, NatachA, DaniellA, AlbutinA… Contente qu'il n'y ait pas de ''A'' à la fin de mon nom à moi ! Non, je suis méchante, ma petite sœur n'est pas aussi vaine que ces deux nez de lépreuses, mais elle saura le fond de ma pensée à notre retour à Poudlard.

De nouveau, Cara et Sirianne m'incitent fortement à tout raconter. Ce que je fais, rapportant les propos déplacés de Malfoy en début d'année à la gare. Je leur décrie ensuite les trois semaines de punitions qui en ont résulté, répétant par trois fois à Cara que je n'avais aucune idée de l'identité de la personne au grand cœur qui m'a offert le baume. Mes sœurs m'écoutent par la suite, résumer les événements qui suivirent les potins de Daniella sur l'orientation sexuelle probable de Miss Anderson. Pendant qu'elles se gavent littéralement de friandises maisons, je continue à leur exposer mes petits problèmes avec Daniella et Natacha. Sirianne me félicite du sortilège employé alors que Cara me réprimande d'avoir utilisé ainsi la magie sans raison valable, soulignant que je suis chanceuse de ne pas avoir été puni d'avantage. Je suis contente d'avoir passé sous silence le savon que m'a servi Flitwick, mais comme, étrangement, Daniella et Natacha refusent toujours d'avouer ce qui m'a poussé à agir ainsi, je m'en suis tiré à bon compte. Mon directeur de maison sent bien qu'il s'est déroulé quelque chose de bien plus profond qu'un vulgaire tour ou une méchanceté gratuite de ma part. Albustina, quant à elle, s'empresse de sortir des clichés des deux pauvres malheureuses s'enfuyant vers l'infirmerie, photos prises par un ami Gryffondor de notre cadette, un certain Thomas Crivey je crois.

Sirianne finit par essuyer les larmes sur son visage, son rire se terminant enfin. Pendant de longues minutes, elle et Albustina se sont payer la tête de mes deux ''victimes'' et ce malgré mon mutisme et les protestations de Cara.

« Mais en fin Cara, elles l'ont bien cherché… Elles n'avaient qu'à tenir leur langue sale ! » Se justifie Sirianne et me donnant une claque vigoureuse sur l'épaule, me faisant grimacer de douleur. Mon dos me faisait toujours autant souffrir.

J'avais eu l'intention de taire ma chute dans les escaliers, tentant de les distraire avec d'autres sujets mais ma manifestation de douleur leur rappela qu'il restait encore bien des péripéties à aborder. Après avoir été forcé de me dévêtir en partie, pour qu'elles puissent toutes les trois vérifier les couleurs chamarrées ornant mon dos, je suis de nouveau intimée de reprendre le récit de mes mésaventures. Cette fois, Cara insiste pour que je rapporte tout… Dans les moindres détails. Et vu le regard qu'elle me lance à cet instant, j'ai peur de ce qui pourrait m'arriver si je m'en abstenais.

Je m'exécute donc, constatant les visages de plus en plus inquiets de mes sœurs à mesure que je relate les événements de cette soirée. Je termine en prenant grand soin de les décourager de rapporter le tout à nos parents ou à qui que ce soit. Je tente de leur expliquer que je me dois de trouver de par moi-même, qui est cette personne qui me veut du mal. Si effectivement elle existe, je n'ai pas encore écarté totalement l'hypothèse que je me sois pris les pieds purement et simplement.

Je ne saurais dire où le temps à filé, mais notre oncle Fred vient nous rappeler gentiment qu'il serait grand temps qu'Albustina et moi rentrions à Poudlard. Après avoir échangé des étreintes avec mes deux oncles, puis mes deux sœurs, Sirianne me prend à part, m'entraînant dans un coin à l'écart des autres membres de notre famille. Chuchotant presque, elle s'adresse à moi, prenant bien soin que notre regard soit soudé :

« Si on peut faire quoi que ce soit, tu sais où nous trouver. Ne laisse pas les choses dégénérer au point d'en mettre ta vie en danger, ça serait stupide de ta part et très peu digne d'une Serdaigle. Ne prends pas de risque inutile Girafe… »

Je lui réponds positivement d'un hochement de tête et d'un petit sourire. À voir l'air qu'elle me revoit, je sais qu'elle n'a pas fini de s'entretenir en privé avec moi… Alors j'attends patiemment. Elle ne me fait pas attendre très longtemps :

« Albustina est sans doute trop jeune pour tout saisir… Cara trop… elle-même, sans vouloir l'insulter… Mais moi je sais. »

Comme elle n'ajoute rien et que je ne comprends strictement rien à ce qu'elle tente d'insinuer, je demande à mon tour :

« Tu sais quoi au juste Sirianne ? »

« Que sa travaille dans ta petite tête… Toutes ses allusions… Prends le temps qu'il te faudra, mais sache que peu importe la conclusion à laquelle tu arriveras, tu auras toujours le soutien de ta famille. »

« Je suis pas certaine de te comprendre Sirianne… » Que j'avoue en secouant la tête, comme pour me défaire d'une toile d'araignée qui se formerait lentement mais sûrement dans mon esprit.

« Tu comprends pas encore… mais ça viendra… »

Sur ce, elle me laisse-là, comme une conne, seule dans un coin de l'arrière-boutique de mes oncles Fred et Georges. Et comme dans un mauvais film moldu, toutes les lumières s'éteignent, me laissant avec comme seule compagnie, que mon air niais et mon incrédulité. Encore une fois, je ne peux me pencher à mon aise sur ce qui vient de s'ajouter à mon esprit pourtant déjà bien rempli. Je me dois de retourner à Poudlard, avant que je ne m'attire d'autres ennuis.

* * *

**N/A :** Voilà... Maintenant, vous voyez ce petit bouton couleur bleu délavé en bas à gauche ? Avouez que vous ne pouvez résister au désir d'appuyer dessus ! lol Sérieusement, une dédicace personnelle à celui ou celle qui trouve dans ce chapitre, à quelle émission jeunesse j'ai emprunté une phrase ! Allez, c'est simple pourtant ! lol


	7. Orgueil et questionnements

**_N/A :_** Vraiment désolée pour ce si long délai mais qui s'explique par plus d'odinateur pour près de deux mois alors encore moins de connection à internet ! Mais voilà que je me suis payé un super-méga ordinateur comme cadeau de Noël (un peu en avance je sais mais je ne pouvais plus attendre lol), me voici donc de retour... Niak Niak Niak.

J'ai promis de dédié ce chapitre à mademoiselle Inwie l'une de mes seules lectrices (loll) puisqu'elle a été à l'origine d'envoi de musique qui a permi de stimuler un peu ma muse afin de pondre cette suite. Alors Inwie chérie, merci !

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Orgueil et questionnements

* * *

Rangeant les quelques trucs que nous avons utilisés dans le cadre de ce cours privé avec mademoiselle Anderson, je me permets de l'observer discrètement. Je dois dire que je suis impressionnée par son calme et la retenue dont elle fait preuve depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant. Il est impossible qu'elle n'ait pas été mise au courant ou entendu elle-même l'une des nombreuses rumeurs qui circulent toujours à son sujet. Je ne suis pas le genre à écouter ce genre de racontar mais on m'a dit qu'un élève de sixième année, Serpentard évidement, avait même eu le culot de lui demander de vive voix si les affirmations de certains étaient fondées. Résultat, ce Serpentard s'est retrouvé avec un devoir supplémentaire de plusieurs pages mais sans plus, uniquement, selon les dires du professeur, pour avoir perturbé l'heure de cours et non pas pour avoir évoqué un sujet traitant de sa vie privée. Cela n'a rien fait pour faire taire les mauvaises langues qui prétendent qu'elle n'a pas nié ni réfuté les allégations.

Pour ma part, j'essaie de réagir comme elle le fait, mais je trouve cela ardu, peut-être est-ce dû à mon caractère plus emporté. Impossible de ne pas avoir de caractère inflammable lorsque l'on porte les deux noms : Potter Weasley ! Les rumeurs sur mon compte continuent de se propager et d'augmenter. J'en ai entendu une bonne encore hier soir alors que je marchais dans le parc de Poudlard avec Tim et Lesly ; apparemment, j'aurais cultivé une relation secrète mais lubriquement passionnée avec une élève qui aujourd'hui aurait gradué alors même que j'étais en couple avec Greg. Qui ? Comment ? Pourquoi ce genre de rumeur a vu le jour ? J'en sais foutrement rien. Cela ne fait que prouver que des élèves d'un collège de magie ont trop de temps libres et l'imagination fertile. Je n'avais jamais assez de temps pour Greg lorsque nous étions ensemble, encore moi pour le ''tromper''…

« Vous avez des projets pour vos vacances de Noël et du jour de l'An miss Potter ? »

La question m'oblige à revenir au temps présent et à prêter attention de nouveau. J'ai de plus en plus tendance à m'égarer dans mes pensées ces derniers temps. Je prends quelques instants pour réfléchir à ma réponse, voyons voir... Le traditionnel réveillon de Noël avec tous les autres Weasley, la soirée plus calme et plus intime du 25 seulement avec mes sœurs et mes parents à notre demeure, les nombreux visiteurs et visites de courtoisie et finalement le grand bal annuel au Ministère pour accueillir la nouvelle année…

« Quels que trucs familiaux, comme à tous les ans… » Que je réponds finalement.

Ma réponse la fait sourire et je me surprends à lui rendre. Mon premier vrai sourire en plusieurs semaines. J'avais presque oublié comment faire… Faut dire que je n'ai pas vraiment eu de raison de sourire ces derniers temps. En plus des rumeurs et des potins à mon sujet qui circulent et qui m'affectent malgré tout ce que je peux en dire, il y a le fait que j'ai maintenant la certitude que mes petits ''accidents'' ne sont pas dû à une extrême maladresse subite de ma part. Quelqu'un est derrière tout ça. Qui ? J'en sais foutrement rien mais j'ai bien l'intention de le découvrir. Et rapidement en plus, car je doute que mon corps soit capable d'en prendre encore beaucoup sans montrer des signes à mon entourage. Jusqu'à présent, j'ai réussi à cacher mes malaises et les marques résultant de mes ''chutes'', ''accidents'' et ''dégringolades''.

Ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai, Albustina me passe pratiquement un examen médico-magique complet à chaque fois qu'elle en a l'occasion. Et je crois que Minerva se doute fortement de quelque chose. Cela est sans doute dû au fait que j'ai eu toutes les misères du monde à supprimer une grimace de douleur en prenant place dans le fauteuil de son bureau lors de notre dernière rencontre marraine / filleule. Comme j'aurais aimé pouvoir utiliser l'excuse que c'était dû à un accident de Quidditch… Mais bon, comme je ne joue pas pour l'équipe de ma maison et que je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé voler sur un balai, j'imagine que cela aurait été plus que pathétique et j'aurais d'avantage éveillé les soupçons. À la place, j'ai prétexté m'avoir offert un tour de rein en voulant ramasser un oreiller sur le plancher de ma chambre… Pas mieux comme excuse, je sais… Mais comme il existe tout de même une mince possibilité que cela soit véridique, madame la directrice n'a pas osé m'affronter. Cependant, son sourcil relevé et l'air qu'elle m'offrit ne laissaient aucun doute, elle sait qu'il se passe quelque chose et je la connais suffisamment pour savoir qu'elle tentera de savoir quoi et pourquoi. Il ne me reste plus qu'à le découvrir avant elle.

« Comme c'est sans doute la dernière occasion que j'ai de vous voir avant votre départ pour les vacances… »

Oup, je ferais mieux de cesser ces petits voyages dans mes pensées et prêter plus attention, visiblement mademoiselle Anderson s'adresse à moi et je n'ai aucune idée des propos qu'elle vient de tenir. Pense vite Owl, pense vite… Souris imbécile ! Ça devrait te faire gagner du temps. Nah, elle n'a pas acheté ta salade… La voilà maintenant qui rit doucement, un petit rire mélodieux qui étrangement titille quelque chose d'indéfini à l'intérieur de moi, me laissant encore plus confuse.

Mademoiselle Anderson a cessé de rire et son visage est sérieux, trop sérieux, me mettant légèrement mal à l'aise soudainement.

« Vous savez, je n'ai rien dit jusqu'à présent car je ressentais que vous aviez besoin de vous prouver quelque chose à vous-même… Mais la situation n'a pas l'air de s'améliorer et je m'inquiète pour vous. Je ne suis pas la seule. Notre directrice également s'inquiète et elle m'a demandé de tenter de vous parler. Pourquoi moi ? Je l'ignore mais sans doute est-ce dû au fait que nos cours ensemble occupent la majorité de vos temps libres. »

Je suis certaine que j'offre à ce moment précis, une imitation parfaite d'un Strangulot hors de l'eau. Je peux presque me voir ouvrir et fermer la bouche à répétition, telle l'imbécile que je suis. Me donnant une claque mentale, je m'efforce d'exprimer ma confusion, d'une voix chevrotante :

« Je ne suis pas certaine de comprendre… »

Évidement, je comprends que trop bien, mais elle n'est pas obligée de le savoir non ? Le regard qu'elle me jette en ce moment me confirme qu'elle n'est pas dupe et je m'en veux soudainement d'avoir cru que j'aurais pu m'en sortir aussi facilement, c'est comme si je venais d'insulté son intelligence. Je suis une poire !

« Je crois au contraire que vous comprenez très bien de quoi je parle… »

Et comme pour illustrer son point elle appuie de son index, fermement, sur mon épaule. Résultat, je grimace de douleur et recule, craignant que ce doigt diabolique ne s'approche à nouveau de mon corps meurtri ! Oush oush le doigt.

« Ouille ? » Demande-t-elle sarcastiquement avant que je n'observe impuissante le vilain doigt s'approcher de nouveau de moi, cette fois touchant mon avant bras gauche, que je sais couvert d'ecchymoses sous ma chemise. «Et j'imagine que vous allez me dire que toutes ces blessures sont dues à une culbute impressionnante dans la cabine de douche ? Ou encore dues à un entraînement de lutte gréco-romaine, sport que vous venez tout juste de découvrir et pour lequel vous cultivez une passion soudaine ? »

Ah non ! Le pas gentil index s'approche encore de moi. Cette fois, il ne me touchera pas. Un pas de côté, deux en arrière et me voilà loin de cet envahisseur sadique. Secouant la tête vivement, je lève les mains en signe d'abandon. Le sarcasme est une chose que j'aime bien utiliser pour me débarrasser d'importuns mais dans la bouche de mademoiselle Anderson, c'est une attitude qui me fait frissonner. Je sais jeter l'éponge lorsque la défaite est si évidente et le fait de me faire lancer à la figure ainsi, mes piètres excuses explicatives que j'ai utilisées ces dernières semaines, je sais que je suis devant une adversaire trop forte pour la ''petite'' moi.

« Ok, ok. Je crois savoir de quoi vous parlez, mais vous l'avez dit vous-même, c'est quelque chose que je veux régler de par moi-même… »

« Parfois, savoir demander de l'aide est un geste encore plus grand que de savoir régler seul ces petits problèmes… » Commence mademoiselle Anderson mais je m'empresse de l'arrêter, après tout ce n'est pas mon orgueil qui m'empêche d'ébruiter mes petits accidents. Enfin, pas entièrement…

« Ce n'est pas la raison qui me retient mademoiselle. Je suis évidement très orgueilleuse, ça coule dans le sang de notre famille, ce trait de personnalité, mais ce n'est pas seulement l'envie de prouver ou de ME prouver quelque chose. »

Je l'observe s'appuyer nonchalamment sur le bureau le plus près et croiser les bras toujours en me fixant gravement. De toute évidence, elle attend une explication et je sens que je suis mieux de lui offrir la vérité puisqu'elle ne gobera rien d'autre. Mais quelle est la vérité au juste ? Je me suis tellement persuadée qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'orgueil que j'ai fini par le croire ? Alors que je tente de mettre en mots mes pensées, j'en profite pour gagner du temps en enlevant mes lunettes et en les essuyant lentement sur l'un des pans de ma chemise. En y réfléchissant bien et en étant honnête avec moi-même, je dois avouer qu'il s'agit effectivement de me prouver quelque chose. Je veux savoir QUI et POURQUOI. Pourquoi s'en prendre à moi, pourquoi moi ? Avant la rentrée de cette année, j'aurais aisément pu affirmer que je n'avais aucun ennemi. Apparemment, j'en ai un ou plusieurs maintenant et je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi ! Je ne suis pas une méchante et vilaine jeune femme qui aime blesser les autres. Je ne suis pas une joueuse de Quidditch remarquable qui provoque l'envie et l'admiration. Je ne suis même pas une jolie fille qui attire l'attention de toute le gente masculine. Je ne suis que moi, une moi quelconque en bout de ligne… Et c'est ce qui me pousse à me demander POURQUOI ?

Alors oui, c'est de la fierté, de l'orgueil mal placé j'imagine. Je désire découvrir de par moi-même cette personne, tenter de comprendre ses comportements, la ou les raisons justifiants qu'il ou elle s'en prenne à moi ainsi. Et puis il y a l'aspect que je veux trouver PAR MOI-MÊME… Je n'ai jamais aimé que l'on m'apporte les réponses gratuitement, j'aime le processus de chercher, travailler pour obtenir la réponse d'un problème. Je sais, je sais, je pousse sans doute un peu loin en acceptant d'être continuellement maltraitée dans le seul but de résoudre cette énigme seule. Ça frôle le masochiste. Drago Malfoy affirmerait que tout cela est dû à cette fierté Pottérienne qui coule dans mes veines. Cette fois, j'hésiterais à lui donner faux sur toute la ligne. Il y aurait sans doute un peu de vrai dans cette affirmation.

Oh-oh. Ça y'est, je l'ai encore fait. Je me suis perdue encore une fois dans mes pensées au point d'en oublier ce qui m'entoure. Lorsque je relève la tête de ma tâche de nettoyage en profondeur de mes lunettes, c'est pour tomber sur une vision que je n'attendais pas. J'étais tellement certaine de tomber sur le regard réprobateur de mon enseignante, pour le fait d'avoir évité si longuement de répondre, mais ce que je constate me trouble d'avantage.

Est-ce que mon professeur mâtait tout juste la partie de mon ventre exposée par mon œuvre de nettoyage de lunettes, dû à l'utilisation d'un pan de chemise ? Est-ce que je l'ai vraiment surprise à observer avec, quoi… une lueur de désir dans le regard, cette partie de mon corps qui pourtant n'a rien d'attirant ? Ce n'est qu'un bout de peau ! Un bout de ma peau, ce qui signifie ; pas très intéressant ! Nah, j'ai dû me tromper. Ça ne se peut pas, logiquement. Et pourtant, si son air coupable en ce moment doit prouver quelque chose, je pencherais pour cette théorie saugrenue que mon cerveau vient de produire.

Inutile de dire, que maintenant, mes lunettes ont retrouvé le chemin de mon visage et que ma chemise recouvre maintenant tout ce qu'elle doit couvrir. C'est gênant et à présent, ni l'une ni l'autre ne sait quoi dire ou que faire. Je déteste ce genre de situation. J'ai chaud soudainement et je sais que mon visage est aussi rouge, sinon plus, que celui de mon enseignante, mais sans doute pour d'autres raisons. Évidement, je suis inconfortable. Je suis ainsi à chaque nouvelles expériences, inconfortable, mais bien souvent, cela passe rapidement et je m'immerge dans la situation ou l'inverse. Cependant, à cet instant précis, je n'arrive pas à trouver le courage d'affronter ni celui de fuir. Finalement, le Choixpeau a bien vu en m'envoyant à Serdaigle et pas à Gryffondor. Il s'emblerait que je ne sois qu'une poule mouillée qui refuse de demander de l'aide, qui ne sait comment réagir et qui repousse continuellement les VRAIS questionnements que son esprits devraient se poser.

Le son d'un raclement de gorge me force à relever le regard de nouveau, mademoiselle Anderson semble avoir retrouvée ses esprits, la chanceuse !

« J'attends toujours une réponse mademoiselle Potter… »

Bah oui ! C'est facile de reprendre constance lorsque l'on ne fait que jeter la balle à l'autre partie. Néanmoins, je sens que cette fois je me dois de lui répondre et c'est ce que je fais. J'essaie, maladroitement évidement, de faire des phrases complètes, exprimant que je ne suis qu'un être d'orgueil et de fierté sans pour autant me faire passer moi-même pour un monstre !

Après avoir balbutié un moment sur le sujet, elle hoche la tête, semblant accepter cette misérable imitation d'explication avant d'ajouter :

« Très bien, nous ferons à votre manière encore pendant un certain temps. Mais sachez que dès que je remarque une autre blessure sur votre corps, je me mêlerai de cette histoire, que cela vous plaise ou pas ! »

Sur ce, elle quitte la pièce, me laissant seule avec cette pensée étrange : Comment au juste remarque-t-elle les blessure sur mon corps ? De la même manière qu'elle a observé mon ventre sans attrait un peu plus tôt ?

* * *

L'allure du Poudlard Express et la potion de guérison que m'a refilé la Dame Grise subtilement ce matin, rendent mes yeux lourds et je sens ma tête ballotter sur mes épaules. Décidant qu'il est temps que je cesse de combattre le sommeil, je croise les jambes devant moi et abandonne mon mot croisé sorcier puis entrecroise mes bras sur ma poitrine. J'appuie ma tête contre le dossier du banc et ma dernière pensée semie-lucide est : J'espère que je ne baverai pas partout !

Morphée vient rapidement me quérir et je m'abandonne à ses bras. Bien vite, je suis plongée dans l'univers unique et mystérieux qu'est le monde des rêves. Je me souviens que ceux-ci ont commencé par une succession d'images hétéroclites sans rapport apparent entre elles. À moins, que quelqu'un peu me démontrer les liens qui existent entre un chien mâchouillant les souliers couleur rubis de Dorothy, une meule de foin roulant dans un pré et une maison en pain d'épice dévorée par ce que j'en ai déduit être Monsieur Hagrid mais prénommé Bernard dans mon rêve.

Je suis tirée de mon court, trop court sommeil, par le bruit de mes amis quittant le compartiment, préférant aller jouer dans le wagon de devant, me laissant dormir. Je leur offre un sourire en guise de remerciement. Mes yeux ne s'étant que très peu entrouverts, je replonge aisément dans le monde éthéré du repos.

Cette fois, c'est un tout autre genre de songe qui envahi mon subconscient. Le genre de rêve qui vous fait geindre et soupirer d'aise. Je m'éveille en sursaut, scrutant le compartiment. Mon cœur, qui bat déjà la chamaille à cause de la nature, disons sensuelle, de mon rêve, se calme quelque peu en constatant que je suis toujours seule dans la pièce. Je crois que je n'aurais pas supporté d'avoir des témoins, j'en serais morte de honte pour sûre !!! Ce n'est pas le premier rêve tousse, tousse érotique que j'ai, cependant, celui-là peut aisément être classé dans la catégorie : Hormones en folie !

Je sais que j'ai les joues rouges, mon cœur bat toujours rapidement dans ma poitrine et, évidement, d'autres parties de mon anatomie sont excitées et le mot colle trop bien ! Par Merlin… mais d'où ça provient ça ?

La respiration toujours courte, j'essaie de retrouver mes esprits et une manière de m'asseoir qui ne soit pas trop pénible. J'ai presque réussi à reprendre le dessus lorsque mon champ de vision perçoit un mouvement sur ma gauche. J'ai à peine le temps de tourner la tête que je reconnais la pointe d'une baguette, passant dans une mince embrassure de la porte du compartiment. Je remercie les cieux que mon corps soit toujours parcouru d'adrénaline suite à mon voyage à fantasy land, je m'empare de ma propre baguette, le plus rapidement possible tout en plongeant au sol, tentant d'éviter le sort qui sort déjà du bout de bois magique pointé vers moi.

Je riposte rapidement, d'abord en envoyant un sort pour faire disparaître la porte, de cette façon mon second sort ne sera pas ricoché ou absorbé.

« Stupéfix ! »

Toujours au sol, je me relève lentement, et avance avec précautions vers la sortie de la cabine, la baguette bien en avant de moi, tout mon corps en position défensive, tous mes sens en éveil, comme me l'a appris mademoiselle Anderson lors de nos cours privés.

Zut, mon sortilège a manqué sa cible apparemment si j'en juge par les résidus calcinés sur le mur d'en face. Je me hâte de sortir du compartiment, sachant que mon agresseur ne peut pas être très loin. Re-Zut ! Tout ce que j'ai réussi à voir de lui ou elle c'est sa forme fuyant vers les wagons de queue, que je sais bondés à cette heure, plusieurs se réunissant là pour des joutes amicales diverses pendant le trajet. Inutile de le poursuivre, il a trop d'avance sur moi et puis je crois bien que j'ai empiré l'état de mon genou droit en plongeant ainsi sur le sol un peu plus tôt.

Alors que je tourne les talons pour retourner dans mon compartiment, je détourne les yeux lorsqu'un rayon de soleil frappe une surface métallique tout près de l'endroit où mon sort s'est retrouvé, stupéfiant le mur plutôt que mon assaillant. Et que vois-je ? Un morceau d'uniforme qui a connu des jours meilleurs… Les bords calcinés du tissu me pousse à penser que j'ai effectivement atteint mon assaillant, mais que ce n'est que sa robe sorcière qui en a souffert. Ce qui me trouble le plus, n'est pas que j'ai manqué une cible aussi imposante qu'un corps humain, alors que je réussi plutôt bien à atteindre des mouches en vol lors de nos pratiques privées avec mademoiselle Anderson… Non, c'est plutôt que je reconnais ce bout de tissu. Il s'agit d'une étoffe riche, étoffe qu'utilise rarement Madame Guipure pour confectionner des uniformes de Poudlard, seules quelques familles aisées s'offrent ce genre de tissus.

Le regard toujours fixé sur ce bout d'étoffe encore légèrement fumant, mes jambes me portent de nouveau jusqu'à mon siège dans mon compartiment toujours inoccupé. D'un geste presque automatique, je fais réapparaître la porte et me laisse tomber lourdement à ma place. Voilà qui devrait réduire considérablement le nombre de mes ''potentiel agresseurs''. Je devrais m'en réjouir je sais… mais j'en suis incapable, car ce sur quoi mes yeux sont toujours posés, c'est ce qui est vraisemblablement les couleurs de ma propre maison. Quelqu'un, un ou une SERDAIGLE, est responsable de tous mes petits ''accidents''… Par la barbe de Merlin !!!!!!!!!!

* * *

N/A : Voilà, maintenant vous connaissez la chanson... une petite review ça fait tellement chaud au coeur d'une pauvre auteur sans prétention qui se gêle le bippp dans cet automne glacial. Ok, j'en mets un peu, n'empêche que vos commentaires sont toujours grandement appréciés ! 


	8. Froufrous

**A/N :** Voilà, je sais, ce fut long pour avoir la suite et j'en suis désolée... J'ai beau avoir mon nouvel ordinateur directement à la maison et tout et tout, j'ai pas trouvé la manière d'embouteiller le temps encore ! Si quelqu'un a la recette, svp me la faire parvenir pour que je puisse ajouter quelques heures à mes journées ! En espérant que j'ai encore quelques lecteurs, que vous ne vous êtes pas tous découragés à force de m'attendre, moi et mes chapitres qui mettent une éternité à pointer leur bout de nez. Sur ce, trêve de bavardage et bonne lecture...

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Froufrous

* * *

« Alors tu as décidé quelle robe tu allais porter pour le bal de dimanche ? » 

Ohhh comme j'aimerais être une petite souris pour pouvoir m'enfuir rapidement, zigzaguer entre les jambes des invités et trouver un petit trou d'où personne ne viendrait me sortir sans une raison valable. Et une discussion avec ma tante Fleur sur les mérites d'une robe de satin versus l'organza, n'est certes pas très haut sur ma liste de raisons valables.

« J'ai vu cette petite merveille l'autre jour en passant devant la vitrine de mademoiselle Déa Coudre… »

Non, je n'ai rien d'une souris, tout de la girafe… je ne peux échapper à cette discussion… Ce monologue plutôt puisque je n'ai dit aucun mot dans l'échange et ne compte pas le faire. Quoi que si je suis honnête, je doute fortement que ma tante me laisse seulement en placer un… Quel grand malheur pour Fleur Delacour de n'avoir jamais été capable de procréer une petite vélane à son image… Bill, son mari et mon oncle, n'a jamais voulu céder à son désir de fonder une famille, trop effrayé par la possibilité que ses enfants puissent hériter de quelques-uns de ses traits. Traits que lui-même a encore de la difficulté à accepter. Peu de gens acceptent complètement leur condition de loup-garou.

Mais bon… Elle l'aime son Bill, aussi Fleur Delacour a-t-elle décidé de jeter son dévolu sur ces nombreux neveux et nièces. À mon grand désarroi, elle semble s'être donné comme mission de me féminiser depuis ma plus tendre enfance. Je n'ai rien de l'androgyne… Je veux bien avouer que je préfère les pantalons aux robes, que je ne me maquille jamais et qu'il y a plus important pour moi que de consulter toutes les revues de mode avant de quitter mon domicile. Mais de là à prétendre que je suis un garçon manqué, il y a un immense fossé… Du moins je crois…

« De plus, je suis certaine que cette couleur t'irais à merveille. Ce ferait ressortir ton teint. Parlant de ton teint, je le trouve bien pâle… Tu prends le temps de… »

Et c'est reparti pour une autre séance d'information gratuite sur les biens faits de telle ou telle potion d'esthétique ou de beauté, de telle ou telle technique d'application de plante aux vertus exfoliantes, bla bla bla… Je n'ai jamais prêté attention à ses monologues auparavant, je ne sais pas QUAND elle se fatiguera et cessera d'essayer. La persistance est une belle qualité mais un grand défaut également.

Si seulement je n'avais pas été aussi bien élevée, ou que je possédais un peu plus de ce courage que le reste de ma famille semble posséder en quantité, je pourrais une fois pour toute faire comprendre à ma chère tante, que j'en ai rien à cirer de ses conseils beauté ! Mais non, je ne suis qu'une poule mouillée qui se contente d'offrir des sourires forcés et cherche en vain, un moyen d'échapper à cette blonde Vélane.

Alors que j'en suis à deux doigts d'éclater en sanglot tellement je me sens misérable, ma sauveuse se décide à pointer le bout de son nez en la personne de ma maman à moi.

« Fleur… Je crois que Bill te cherche partout. Il semble fatigué le pauvre, sans doute veut-il rentrer tôt afin d'être en forme pour dimanche. »

Mille mercis à tous ces dieux que j'ai implorés et qui ont daigné enfin m'écouter ! Me voilà enfin libérée de ma tante. Je l'aime bien mais il y a des limites à ce qu'une fille peut endurer comme bavardages superficiels, surtout de la part d'une adulte pourtant si intelligence sous ce voile d'insignifiance. Une fois seules, ma mère se tourne vers moi et m'offre un petit sourire qui vaut mille mots : ''Désolée de t'avoir laissé si longtemps avec elle, je sais que tu détestes t'entretenir avec elle sur des sujets aussi frivoles et que tu ne le fais que par politesse''… Ok… pas tout à fait mille mots, sans doute pas tout ce que ce sourire signifie également, mais pour moi, il me redonne un peu de chaleur en mon cœur. Ma maman a toujours été merveilleuse sur ce point. Elle a toujours réussi à me rassurer par un simple sourire, un simple regard.

Sans un mot, elle passe son bras sous le mien et m'invite en silence à marcher avec elle. Nous nous dirigeons lentement vers le reste de notre petite famille qui semble être prête à quitter également. Il s'agissait de la dernière visite de prévue avant le grand bal du Ministère prévu pour le surlendemain. Il me semble que j'aurai passé toutes mes vacances dans des réceptions, des visites… Rien pour nous reposer, l'horaire du temps des fêtes n'a jamais été l'un de mes préférés… Trop de formalités, trop de rencontres sociales. Ce que j'aurais donné ce soir pour rester tranquillement à la maison, au près d'un bon feu, une tasse de thé fumant sur le guéridon, un édredon sur les jambes, un fauteuil confortable et un bon livre… Un coup d'œil à ma montre et je comprends que je n'aurais pas le loisir de réaliser ce petit fantasme qu'est le mien ce soir. Encore une soirée qui se termine passé minuit… Comme dans le conte moldu, que mon père aimait nous raconter lorsque nous étions enfant, je ferais bien de rentrer avant de me changer en citrouille… Quoi que je n'ai rien de la Cendrillon qu'il nous contait, ni les chaussures de verre et encore moi de prince charmant !

Parlant de prince charmant… Voilà que Cara a encore une fois décidé d'examiner les profondeurs de la gorge de son nouveau mari, se souciant peu du fait que des gens les regardaient. Ces deux-là PUENT le bonheur ! Bien avant leur mariage, ils roucoulaient l'un et l'autre, maintenant, c'est de pis en pis. Avec Albustina, nous échangeons un regard mi-dégoûté, mi-envieux. Nah ! Je ne suis pas envieuse au point de souhaiter être à la place de ma sœur dans les bras de son homme… Il n'est ABSOLUMENT pas mon style… C'est plutôt leur bonheur apparent qui me rend quelque peu jalouse. Ma sœur mérite chacune des secondes merveilleuses de pur bonheur que lui apporte son mari, jamais je ne souhaiterais lui enlever cela, au contraire, je prie pour que ça dure toute leur vie. Non, ce qui me rend envieuse légèrement, c'est que je n'ai jamais connu ce genre de bonheur et qu'à l'instant précis, cela me semble impossible… Jamais je n'éprouverai cela, j'en suis certaine. Ce genre de sentiment euphorique, plus fort que tout, n'est pas pour les filles de mon genre. La seule grande passion que je risque d'expérimenter, est avec un bouquin.

C'est donc l'âme morose que je rentre chez moi avec ma petite famille. Sans un mot pour personne, je me dirige d'un pas las vers ma chambre et m'y enferme pour une autre nuit de réflexion et d'introspection. J'en ai eu quelques-unes comme cela depuis que je suis de retour de Poudlard pour les vacances. Des nuits, passées à ma fenêtre, le regard dans le vide, l'esprit bouillonnant de questions qui ne trouvent jamais de réponses.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

Ouille !!! Quand ce n'est pas ce ou cette vilain, vilaine de Serdaigle qui veut ma peau qui fait de mes réveils des enfers, c'est moi-même qui me fais subir des tortures corporelles. Comment décrire autrement le fait de s'endormir sur sa chaise et d'y passer la nuit dans une position qui ferait pâlir les contorsionnistes des cirques moldus. Mon regard se porte immédiatement sur mon lit dont les couvertures n'ont même pas été tirées. Il n'y a qu'une explication possible ; je suis une sadique masochiste qui prend plaisir à se faire souffrir elle-même ! Comment expliquer le fait que c'est la troisième fois que je m'endors sur cette foutue chaise inconfortable plutôt que dans mon grand lit si douillet ? 

De peine et de misère, je me traîne jusqu'à la salle de bain où l'image que me projette le miroir de moi-même me laisse songeuse. Peut-être que je devrais porter attention à ce que me raconte ma tante Fleur. Je fais vraiment peur… même mon reflet s'entend avec moi sur ce point. Avec un soupir, j'ouvre le robinet d'eau froide et entreprends de m'arroser copieusement. D'abord un peu sur le visage, puis sur la nuque… Finalement j'aurais mieux fait de sauter dans la douche et laisser l'eau glaciale faire son boulot, c'est-à-dire, réveiller toutes les parties de mon corps et les mettre en alerte.

De retour dans ma chambre, je cherche l'endroit où ont atterrit mes lunettes la nuit dernière. Je les trouve finalement sur le sol, près de cette maudite chaise. De nouveau sur le bout de mon nez, j'entreprends de me vêtir plus convenablement que les pantalons de pyjama recouvert de flocons animés que m'a offert Cara pour Noël. Je dois absolument me rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse aujourd'hui et je doute de passer inaperçue ainsi vêtue. Un jean, un chandail chaud et une cape noire seront plus appropriés. Un petit saut rapide par la cuisine pour voler un croissant en vitesse et me voilà à l'extérieur pour transplaner jusqu'au Chaudron Baveur, porte d'entrée du Chemin de Traverse. Juste avant de disparaître, j'aperçois du coin de l'œil mon père qui tente d'attirer mon attention. Trop tard, je suis partie. Je me demande bien ce qu'il pouvait me vouloir. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais besoin de son autorisation pour sortir de la maison. Mes parents savent que j'ai prévu un avant-midi de magasinage de dernière minute. J'ai grandement besoin d'une tenue de soirée pour le bal de demain, mon père m'a même remis des gallions hier avec la directive de les dépenser sans réfléchir.

Comme il sait où je me dirige, il saura où me trouver si vraiment c'est important. Je décide donc de continuer ma route.

Après quelques heures infructueuses, je commence à désespérer. Dans chaque boutique que j'entre, on tente de me convaincre qu'ils ont la robe parfaite pour moi… À tout coup, il s'agit d'une monstruosité, du moins, à mon avis qui ne vaut pas grand-chose, comme je l'ai appris il y a fort longtemps maintenant. Si ça continue ainsi, j'irai pas à ce foutu bal de mes deux ! Il ne me reste plus qu'une boutique à visiter, la boutique de Déa Coudre, là même où ma chère tante Fleur a dit avoir vu cette création sublime. J'ai peur de voir ce qu'elle qualifie ainsi. Je suis certaine que cette boutique sera comme toutes les autres. C'est-à-dire, remplie mur à mur de froufrous. Je déteste les froufrous !

En poussant la lourde porte, je ne peux m'empêcher de jeter un regard à la robe dans la vitrine… FROUFROUS. N'y a t il rien de nos jours qui ne soit conçu sans ces affreux froufrous ? C'est d'un déprimant sans nom.

« J'allais fermer mademoiselle… » M'accueille une voix jeune mais d'où la fatigue était aisément palpable.

Mon regard se porte sur une jeune femme, de quelques années mon aînée à peine, une longue chevelure blonde cascadant librement sur ses épaules, un sourire fatigué mais franc. Elle possède ce que mon père appel, un regard honnête. Je n'avais jamais compris jusqu'à aujourd'hui ce qu'il entendait par cela, mais j'ai tout de suite su en la voyant que c'était le cas.

« Je… je suis désolée… Euh je peux revenir un autre jour si… » Me voilà à bafouiller, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai moi soudainement ?

Je ne peux pas revenir, j'ai catégoriquement besoin d'un ensemble pour demain et tout fermera dans quelques minutes pour le Nouvel An. Mais par politesse, j'offre tout de même de quitter, question de laisser la jeune femme à ses tâches de fermeture et de rentrer chez elle rapidement afin d'être auprès des siens pour se réjouir en ce temps festif.

« Non, non… Vous êtes ici, restez donc. Jetez un œil autour pendant que je barre la porte cependant. Je suis toute à vous dans une seconde… »

_Toute à moi ? Par Merlin qu'elle agréable idée… _Mais Saint-Nom-D'une-Baguette-Magique ! D'où me vient ce genre de commentaire. Bien que pas formulée ouvertement, je rougie de honte du seul fait que j'ai pu avoir, moi, ce genre de pensée ! Définitivement, il y a quelque chose qui cloche avec moi.

Trop occupée que je suis à me châtier personnellement et mentalement, je mets un moment à constater que la vendeuse est de retour près de moi. Je m'inflige quelques claques mentales avant de me forcer à suivre la dame dans son tour du magasin, écoutant religieusement les commentaires qu'elle passe sur la marchandise offerte. Après trois ou quatre robes diverses, qui je dois avouer n'ont pas autant de froufrous que je le présentais, elle se retourne vers moi et prends le temps de m'observer de la tête aux pieds.

Je jure sur la tête de Morgan, mère de toutes les fées, que je peux sentir son regard voyager sur mon corps. D'un coup, une bouffée de chaleur intense s'empare de moi et paradoxalement, me fait frissonner. Maintenant, je sais qu'il est impossible de mourir de honte ou de gêne, car je serais déjà six pieds sous terre à cet instant si c'était le cas. Non la gêne ne vous tue pas, elle vous laisse misérable. Je n'ai jamais rien ressenti comme tel de toute ma vie. À ce moment précis, je maudis la gêne de ne pas être mortelle, cela m'aurait épargné d'avoir à affronter le regard que m'offre en ce moment la jeune femme devant moi. Mon malaise est si gros que j'ai l'impression qu'il occupe tout l'espace de la boutique. Par ricochet, mon embarras rend mal à l'aise la couturière qui m'offre un petit sourire empli de pitié pour ma personne, à moins que… Non, ce n'est pas possible… Mon malaise serait-il jumelé au sien ?

Un éclaircissement de gorge et plusieurs respirations lentes et profondes plus tard, je trouve finalement un filet de courage au fond de moi-même :

« Hum… je… »

Sans doute ayant pitié de moi et de mon inconfort, ou ayant bien plus de force intérieure que moi, la jeune femme m'interrompt et m'invite à la suivre vers le fond de la boutique où se trouve, dit-elle, des habits mieux adaptés à mes goûts. Toujours aussi embarrassée, je la remercie silencieusement, elle est les cieux, de ce changement de sujet. Je la suis muettement, quelques pas derrière, les yeux bien bas. Erreur car les traîtres que sont mes yeux ont décidé de se fixer sur une partie rebondie de l'anatomie de la couturière devant moi. Une nouvelle bouffée de chaleur s'empare de moi. Mais Par-Le-Nom-De-Mon-Premier-Chaudron, qu'est-ce qui m'arrive moi ? Je ne suis pas mieux que tous ces adolescents pleins d'hormones qui découvrent leur sexualité !

Woah ! Une petite minute !!! Est-ce que je viendrais de mettre directement le doigt sur le bobo moi ? Pas le temps d'y réfléchir, car la demoiselle c'est retournée vers moi, me présentant un ensemble. Le premier de la journée qui me plait réellement.

« Vous m'apparaissez plus de ce genre que du style grande robe à décolleté plongeant. Non pas qu'un décolleté plongeant ne vous irait pas bien mais… »

Cette fois c'est son tour de rougir. Ok, en fait nous sommes deux à rougir, mais cette fois, ma langue ne semble pas s'être enfuie à Timchoutygou :

« Ouais, comme si j'avais quelques chose pour remplir un décolleté » Que je murmure tournant les yeux vers le peu de poitrine qui a osé se développée il y a quelques années déjà.

« Oh… vous savez, pas besoin d'avoir un tour de poitrine faramineux pour susciter l'attention. Certaines personnes aiment bien… Bon maintenant je vais me taire avant de me faire encore plus honte… »

Je crois que je n'ai jamais autant rougie de ma vie que dans l'espace des quinze dernières minutes. Cependant, cette fois, j'éprouve un peu de réconfort à l'idée que je ne sois pas la seule à éprouver ces sentiments. Après un moment, nous nous sourions timidement avant que je ne disparaisse derrière le rideau délimitant les cabines d'essayages, l'habit sur le bras.

Une fois bien à l'abri derrière le rideau, je laisse échapper un long soupir saccadé. Quelqu'un peu m'expliquer ce qui vient de se passer ? Non, laissez tomber, je ne suis pas certaine que je sois prête à entendre ce que vous auriez à dire. Trouvant un peu de contenance, je me force à essayer cet habit, après tout, c'est bien pourquoi je suis là non ? Pour m'acheter des vêtements pour le bal de demain et non pas pour… Pour quoi au juste ? Flirter avec la couturière aux courbes invitantes ? Nom-D'un-Balai-Magique ! Si je continue à avoir ces bouffées de chaleur, je vais prendre feu et me consumer avant la fin de la journée. POUF… Comment est morte Owl déjà, que l'on demandera ? Et on répondra : Elle s'est envolée en cendre après avoir éprouvé de l'embarras à répétition sur une trop courte période de temps.

Je suis sortie de mes pensées par mon reflet personnel qui s'excite devant moi dans la glace magique. Et lorsque mes neurones se connectent entre-elles finalement, je dois avouer que je comprends l'excitation éprouvée. Par-Le-Dragon-De-Poudlard, c'est que ça me va comme un gant.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

De nouveau devant une glace magique, je tente d'ajuste le collet de ma chemise. Bien que toujours légèrement gênée par la simple pensée, je ne peux m'empêcher de revisiter mes souvenirs de la veille alors que j'ai acheté cet habit. Après l'avoir finalement essayé et avoir été convaincue au premier coup d'œil que je ne trouverai rien qui m'irait mieux, je suis ressortie et j'ai payé mon achat. Bien que l'air était toujours chargé de cette énergie quelque peu déconcertante entre moi et la couturière, j'ai trouvé en moi le courage de la remercier pour tout et de lui sourire sincèrement avant de quitter la boutique, promettant de revenir bientôt. Encore maintenant, je ne peux toujours pas décider si l'invitation à revenir de la jeune femme était purement professionnelle ou s'il y a quelque chose d'autre d'à peine dissimulée derrière. Je n'ai jamais été très bonne à ce genre de truc. Sirianne pourrait m'éclairer sur le sujet mais je n'ai aucune envie d'expliquer le tout à ma chère sœur. Je dois d'abord classer le tout dans ma petite tête. 

« Attends, je vais t'aider… »

Comme si je venais de la conjurer, voilà qu'apparaît ma dite sœur. Je l'observe à travers le miroir se glisser derrière moi, se soulever quelque peu sur la pointe des pieds pour placer correctement le col de cette chemise ajustée qui fait partie de mon ensemble récemment acquis.

« Cette couleur te va à ravir… »

C'est exactement ce que la couturière m'a dit hier soir lorsque je suis sortie vêtue ainsi pour avoir son approbation. Non pas que j'en avais besoin, mais j'avais envie de voir sa réaction. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ça m'importait autant, tout ce que je sais, c'est que le regard qu'elle posa sur moi me plut grandement et réchauffa un peu mon cœur.

Alors que Sirianne s'attarde à tenter de mettre un peu d'ordre dans ma coiffure, je jette un dernier regard sur mon apparence. Un pantalon de style tailleur de couleur de Payne selon la vendeuse, gris très foncé selon moi. Une chemise bleu de Berlin, toujours selon la couturière, bleu tout court pour moi. Par-dessus cette chemise à large col, un veston sans manche, ajusté et agencé au pantalon. J'ai laissé les trois premiers boutons de la chemise détachés, détestant me sentir confiner dans mes vêtements et j'ai suivi les conseils de la vendeuse, retenant mes manchettes avec de beaux boutons que j'ai empruntés à la collection moldue de mon grand-père Arthur.

J'avais peur que le tout ne me donne l'air trop ''garçonne'' mais au contraire, ça fait ressortir ma féminité, du moins, le peu que j'en ai. Ces vêtements me vont tellement bien, ils épousent mes formes, celles que j'ai, et les mettent en valeur. Je suis agréablement surprise de l'effet produit par mon achat. Si Cara approuve mon choix, alors c'est officiel, j'aurai maintenant ma couturière attitrée ! Cara étant celle de nous quatre qui s'y connaît le plus en mode et tendances vestimentaires.

« Tu devrais emprunter un pendentif à maman… Peut-être cette pierre bleutée, ça irait bien avec ta chemise et s'harmoniserait parfaitement à ce divin petit ensemble que tu t'es déniché ! »

Bah voilà, lorsque l'on parle du loup. J'en déduis que ma tenue a passé le test ''Cara'' après tout. Après un petit détour pour demander la permission à ma mère et un autre pour trouver le dit pendentif, je suis enfin prête à partir, au contraire de mes autres sœurs qui semblent toutes s'être souvenues en même temps qu'elles oubliaient quelque chose. J'attends donc avec ma mère, mon père et mon nouveau beau-frère, dans le salon familial, mon esprit vagabonde sans but précis, tentant de ne songer à rien de trop profond. Je suis tirée de mes pensées par la voix chaude et réconfortante de mon père :

« Oh, j'ai encore oublié… Tu as reçu ceci hier matin par hibou postal. J'ai voulu te le donner avant ton départ mais tu as transplané avant que je n'aie pu te rattraper. »

Sur ce, il me tend un petit paquet de forme rectangulaire, plus long que large. Il n'y a pas d'adresse de retour, ni le nom de l'expéditeur. Quelque chose dans le fond de moi me crie de me méfier, après tout ce qui m'est arrivé récemment, je ne serai jamais assez prudente. D'un autre côté, mon père étant le chef des Aurors, notre courrier est plus que difficile à piéger. Incertaine, je continue de peser les pours et les contres jusqu'à ce que ma mère demande :

« Tu ne l'ouvres pas ma chérie ? »

Je relève la tête lentement, souriant de mon mieux à ma mère, question d'apaiser l'inquiétude qu'elle pourrait avoir, avant de lui répondre que je préfère le faire au retour du bal.

« Impatiente de te trouver un cavalier ? » Me taquine alors mon beau-frère en me souriant narquoisement et en m'offrant un clin d'œil complice.

Je ne gaspille même pas de salive à tenter de lui répondre. De plus, finalement Cara s'est jointe à nous et nous sommes prêts à quitter pour le Ministère et le fameux bal du Nouvel An.

* * *

A/N : Maintenant, j'ai un aveu à vous faire... Le plus j'ai de reviews pour un chapitre posté, plus j'ai envie de faire rapidement le chapitre suivant... Alors je sors une fois de plus mes yeux de chien battu et branle ma petite queue, faisant la belle dans l'espoir que vous me jeterez mon os sous la forme d'une belle review... Wouf wouf ! loll (ce que je ne ferais pas pour entendre vos commentaires ! lol)

Oly


	9. Capharnaüm

A/N : Ok… je sais… ce fut très long. Mais ce fut aussi très difficile pour moi. Vous allez comprendre en lisant ce chapitre, qu'il y avait beaucoup de profondeur à y incorporer et j'ai souvent douté d'y parvenir. Encore maintenant je ne suis pas satisfaite du résultat mais si j'attends encore, vous n'aurez jamais ce chapitre ! Alors voilà, en espérant que cela vous plaise le moindrement. Merci à tous ceux qui sont encore avec moi pour cette histoire. Un grand merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser des reviews… Si vous saviez à quel point je l'apprécie ! Tous vos commentaires sont pris en considération et vos bons mots sont des baumes pour ma pseudo âme créatrice lol

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Capharnaüm

* * *

Les pieds confortablement plantés sur l'édredon recouvrant mon lit, j'observe depuis maintenant près d'une heure, le fameux paquet que j'ai reçu et dont je n'ai toujours pas trouvé le courage de développer. Je redoute ce qui pourrait s'y trouver, sans trop savoir pourquoi… Après tout, ce paquet se doit d'être inoffensif puisqu'il a réussi à passer tous les contrôles de sécurité postale de ma famille. Et puis, j'ai moi-même jeté quelques sorts de détection et autres, tout ça pour ne constater aucun changement, aucune menace.

Évidement, le fait qu'il s'agisse fort probablement d'un colis on ne peut plus banal, m'a traversé l'esprit une fois ou deux mais avec les récents événements dont j'ai été victime, je suis prudente… Qui pourrait m'en vouloir, après tout, c'est à ma personne que l'on s'en ait prise !

Soupirant pour la énième fois, je me décide enfin à remettre mes pieds sur le sol et à me lever de mon fauteuil où je m'étais confortablement installée pour méditer sur ce mystère. Armée de ma baguette et du peu de courage que je possède, j'entreprends d'ouvrir le paquet qui me tracassa toute la soirée et m'empêcha de profiter du bal auquel j'ai assisté. Je ne perdrai pas de temps à tenter de décrire de long en large cet événements mondain, quelques mots suffiront : froufrous, musique soporifique (la même que l'an dernier), froufrous, faux sourires et faux intérêts, flirt, froufrous, et est-ce que j'ai dit froufrous ? Peu importe, c'est terminé maintenant et j'en suis heureuse, j'ai fait mon devoir de fille Potter, j'ai assisté au bal que pour faire plaisir à mon père, j'ai même prétendu avoir du plaisir par moment et fait l'effort de danser quelque peu.

Pour l'instant, le fait que je me sois fais marcher sur les orteils une partie de la soirée n'est pas d'actualité. Tout ce qui importe c'est ce maudit paquet qui trône au milieu de mon lit. Un mouvement de va et vient fluide de la part de la main tenant ma baguette et une petite formule et voilà que le papier qui recouvre la boite n'est plus. Ne reste plus qu'une boite en carton, tout ce qui y a de plus banal.

« Passum »

Un autre mouvement de baguette et le couvert cartonné se soulève. Je retiens ma respiration un moment, prête à jeter tous les sorts que je connais au besoin. Rien ne se produit, rien ne se glisse hors de la boite et je me dis que je devrais bien faire un pas ou deux si je veux jeter un œil à l'intérieur de la boite. Mon cœur bat la chamade, mes yeux sont secs puisqu'ils refusent de cligner, craignant ce qui pourrait se produire pendant ce court laps de temps. Je dois faire un effort surhumain pour remettre en marche mes jambes qui sont si lourdes soudainement, mes pieds comme collés au plancher. Un pas… Deux pas…

C'est tout ???? Qu'un mot écrit au crayon feutre dans le fond de la boite ??? Tout ça juste pour ÇA ??? C'est presque décevant si vous voulez mon avis. Je suis tellement stupéfaite de la fin de tout ce suspense que je mets un moment à percuter sur le sens du mot inscrit sur le carton.

« MENTEUSE »

Le mot est écrit en lettres bien carrées, ne laissant aucun indice sur l'identité de celui ou celle qui l'a écrit. Rien de plus, qu'un simple mot, inscrit à l'encre indélébile. La symbolique ne m'échappe pas, après tout, je ne suis pas une Serdaigle pour rien… En utilisant un moyen moldu pour inscrire ce mot, on m'indique que peu importe ce que je pourrais tenter, le mot ne s'envolera pas comme par magie ou avec l'aide de la magie justement.

Défaite et épuisée, je me laisse retomber lourdement dans mon fauteuil, la tête me tournant légèrement. Relevant mes lunettes sur le dessus de ma tête, je masse lentement l'arête de mon nez, puis mes temples de plus en plus douloureuses. Comme si j'avais besoin de cela. Comme si je ne me perdais pas dès que mon esprit s'éveillait, dans des introspections profondes et existentielles depuis trop longtemps maintenant. Voilà des mois que je dors mal, que je ne suis plus que l'ombre de moi-même parce que je ne sais plus qui je suis ! J'ai toujours cru le savoir et n'avoir aucun doute ou problème avec ce que j'étais mais maintenant j'en suis plus toute à faite aussi sûre. Tergiversations, questionnements, incertitudes, doutes, voilà ce qui peuple mes nuits et une grande partie de mes jours également. Je ne suis plus sûre de rien, je ne suis plus certaine de moi-même.

Et si ce mot était vrai… Et si j'étais effectivement une menteuse ? Si je mentais à tous et à moi-même sans même le vouloir ou le savoir. Ma tête veut éclater. Je veux seulement dormir d'un sommeil sans rêve, question de donner un peu de répit à mon esprit qui est sur le point de surchauffer. Comme j'aimerais ne plus réfléchir, ne plus penser… seulement être. Mais comment simplement être si l'on ne sait même pas ce que l'on est ou qui l'on est ? Me revoilà partie pour une autre longue et interminable nuit d'introspection, ayant comme seule compagnie que la lune qui brille faiblement à l'extérieur et mon vieux fauteuil inconfortable, dans lequel je finirai sans doute par m'endormir aux petites heures du matin, morte de fatigue et épuisée par mes analyses personnelles.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

Je ne sais plus si l'eau s'écoulant sur mes joues est le résultat de mes larmes ou celui du pommeau de douche qui coule au-dessus de moi depuis un moment déjà. À bout de tout, je me tiens à la paroi de la douche adjacente à ma chambre, incapable de tenir droite sans une assistance quelconque. Je suis en manque de sommeil, je suis exténuée, vidée…

Voilà près d'une semaine que je suis de retour à Poudlard après les vacances de Noël et du Nouvel An et si je me sentais misérable avant de quitter le manoir Potter, j'ai atteins de nouveaux sommets maintenant. Physiquement, je fais peur… Cernée et les yeux vides, je déambule dans les corridors comme un spectre. Ma concentration en classe est évidement affectée par mon manque de sommeil et certains professeurs m'ont déjà fait part de leurs inquiétudes. Jusqu'à maintenant, j'ai réussi à les rassurer, inventant des raisons quelconques, évitant qu'ils ne s'intéressent trop à moi.

Soudainement, j'ai conscience d'être sur le sol composé de dalles. Mes jambes ayant finalement données tout ce qu'elles avaient, ne pouvaient plus me supporter. Là, recoquiller sur moi-même, mon corps se laisse enfin aller à tous ces sanglots qu'il se refusait de laisser sortir jusqu'à maintenant. Parcourue de spasmes, pleurant à m'en rendre la gorge trop étroite et les yeux brûlants malgré l'eau de la douche qui s'écoule toujours sur moi, je laisse le désespoir qui s'est emparé de moi prendre toute la place. Tout autour de moi disparaît, ne laissant place qu'à cette douleur provoquée par tous ces questionnements et introspections effectuées depuis ces derniers mois. Tant de temps passé dans mon esprit à me demander qui je suis et je n'ai toujours pas de réponse à offrir à mon moi-même !

Lorsque je reprends conscience de la réalité m'entourant, ce n'est que pour m'éveiller dans une chambre inconnue mais pourtant étrangement familière. Je déglutie péniblement, je jurais que ma gorge à été passée au papier d'émeri. Mais ce n'est pas la seule chose qui me fasse souffrir… Mes yeux sont comme habités d'un brasier tellement ils brûlent, mon corps en entier tremble tel une feuille sous un vent d'automne et mon cœur est semble si gros que j'ai le mal de vivre.

Lentement, puisque mon corps proteste avec véhémence, je me soulève sur un coude est observe tout autour de moi. C'est une photographie sur la table de chevet adjacente qui me met sur la piste d'où je me trouve. Là devant moi, se tiennent entrelacées des versions quelques peu plus jeunes de ma marraine et de la femme qui partage sa vie, en secret, depuis plusieurs décennies maintenant. Mais qu'est-ce que je fais dans la chambre de Minerva McGonagall, directrice de Poudlard ?

Mon regard se dirige vers la fenêtre donnant sur le parc et je constate qu'il est plutôt tard, si j'en juge par la noirceur qui recouvre l'extérieur. Zut ! Je devais aller retrouver mademoiselle Anderson pour un cours privé ce soir après le repas. J'ai voulu prendre une douche avant de m'y rendre pour tenter de raviver un peu mon corps. C'est d'ailleurs le dernier souvenir lucide que j'ai. Que s'est-il passé entre ce moment et l'instant où je viens de m'éveiller dans la chambre des appartements personnels de la directrice.

Je dois aller mieux si mon esprit de déduction est capable de replacer certaines des pièces du puzzle. Mademoiselle Anderson a dû s'inquiéter de ne pas me voir arriver pour notre cours, a averti la directrice, qui elle m'a… Finalement, je ne sais pas trop ce qui s'est réellement passé et je ne suis pas certaine que je désire réellement le savoir.

Soudainement, les bruits annonçant l'arrivée imminente d'une autre âme que la mienne se font entendre. Lâchement, j'évalue mes chances de m'en sortir en feignant de toujours dormir. Au fond de moi-même, je sais bien que tout ce que cela me procurerait, serait de retarder l'inévitable. Je suis l'heureuse gagnante d'une discussion en tête-à-tête avec au mieux la directrice de Poudlard… Au pire, avec ma marraine. Je sais bien qu'il s'agit de la même personne en bout de ligne, mais il y a un monde entre celle qui dirige, d'une main de fer il va s'en dire, le collège et la femme qui me connaît depuis toujours et qui écoute la voix de ses sentiments plutôt que la logique. Et présentement, mon choix se porterait sur la logique… qui est bien moins pénible ces jours-ci que les sentiments.

N'étant pas une Griffondor comme le reste de mon illustre famille, je penche donc pour l'option, « Je ne feins pas le sommeil mais je ne quitte tout de même pas le mince sentiment de sécurité que m'offre le confort de l'édredon. » L'odeur d'un thé bien fort parvint à mes narines et si je connais le moindrement Minerva McGonagal, je suis prête à parié qu'il y a des tritons au gingembre sur le plateau qu'elle porte lentement jusqu'au lit où je suis toujours étendue.

Dès le moment où elle marcha dans la chambre, ma gorge se serra d'avantage, moi qui croyais que c'était pourtant impossible vu l'état dans lequel elle était déjà au départ. Bien malgré moi, et à ma grande gêne, mes yeux, les traîtres, laissent s'échapper des torrents sur mes joues. Je n'ai plus aucun contrôle sur moi-même… Je ne suis qu'une boule d'émotion pure qui ne cherche qu'à éclater en mille et un morceau. J'ai peur que si c'est effectivement ce qui arrive, que mon âme ne subisse le même sort et que je ne retrouve plus jamais tout les morceaux.

Je pleure ce qui me semble trois éternités dans les bras de ma marraine qui n'a toujours pas dit mot mais qui me berce lentement, passant parfois sa main dans ma chevelure. Bien qu'elle n'ait pas prononcé le moindre mot, elle n'en ait pas pour autant restée silencieuse. Elle hume doucement, chantonne presque… Comme pour m'apaiser, comme on le fait pour de jeunes enfants s'éveillant d'un cauchemar. Comme j'aimerais que cela soit le cas. Que tout ce que j'ai vécu ces derniers mois ne soit effectivement qu'un immense cauchemar et qu'enfin l'aube revienne m'éclairer de ses doux rayons.

À bout de force, à nouveau, je laisse mon épuisement avoir le meilleur de moi-même et me rendors, là, ainsi, dans les bras de McGonagal.

-----------------------------------------------

* * *

Ce sont des voix étouffées qui m'éveillent cette fois. Des chuchotements plus précisément.

« T'a-t-elle parlé un peu au moins ? T'a-t-elle expliqué ce qui lui arrivait ? » Demande ce que je sais être la voix de Rolanda Xiomara Bibine. De toute évidence, elles parlent de moi, alors je tends l'oreille, curieuse.

« Non, elle n'a rien dit… Elle a fondu en larme dès que je suis entrée dans la pièce. » Il est facile de dénoter la tristesse dans la voix de la directrice et mon cœur se serre d'avantage en sachant que je suis la cause de cette tristesse.

« La pauvre petite en a gros sur le cœur visiblement… » Bibine est excellente pour trois choses dans la vie… Tout ce qui à trait au Quidditch, tout ce qui à trait à Minerva McGonagal et finalement, à énoncer ce qui est plus que déjà évident.

Elles sont un moment silencieuses et un bref instant j'ai peur que mon état d'éveil ne soit déjà découvert mais je relaxe de nouveau lorsqu'elles quittent toutes deux la pièce. Sans doute pour aller continuer la conversation dans une autre pièce. Cependant, me revoilà à nouveau seule avec comme seule compagnie mes pensées et cela n'a pas été très judicieux ces derniers temps.

Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de finir ma pensée que la porte s'ouvre à nouveau, cette fois, je ne peux feindre plus longtemps de dormir. Minerva McGonagal a toujours été une sorcière très vive. Je dois vraiment être dans un piteux état si je réussis à faire prendre à son visage les traits qu'elle projette présentement. C'est plus fort que moi, je me remets immédiatement à pleurer… Et moi qui croyais qu'il ne me restait plus aucune larme possible à verser.

Aussitôt, je suis engloutie de nouveau dans les bras protecteur de ma marraine qui recommence à me bercer doucement, tendrement, maternellement presque. Cette fois je ne me rendors pas, il me faut un moment pour reprendre une mince partie de mes esprits, mais je réussis à rester éveillée. Inutile de reporter d'avantage le moment où je devrais m'expliquer. Et puis, il me reste assez de bon sens pour savoir que si ce n'est pas déjà fait, Minerva ou Rolanda ou les deux, contacteront mes parents. Autant que je peux aimer ma famille, autant je ne suis pas prête à les revoir. Lâche ? Oui je sais, je ne l'ai jamais nié.

« Es-tu prête à partager ce qui te ronge mon enfant ? Peut-être préférerais-tu quelqu'un d'autre à qui te confier, quelqu'un de plus jeune… »

Je l'interromps d'un hochement de tête et comme un enfant, j'enfouie mon visage dans le creux de son cou, cherchant réconfort mais aussi courage car je sais bien que je dois parler, mais je ne sais pas quoi dire ! Honnêtement, je ne sais vraiment pas quoi dire ! Tous les mots qui me viennent à l'esprit me semblent futiles et vains pour tenter d'expliquer l'état de désespoir qui s'est emparé de moi depuis trop longtemps maintenant.

Il faut bien que je commence à quelque part pourtant, alors j'opte pour ce qui m'apparaît le plus simple à expliquer. Je raconte tout, ou presque tout, du mystérieux Serdaigle qui m'attaque sur une base presque régulière depuis quelque temps. Avec le temps, j'ai réussi à cumuler quelques indices sur son identité mais rien qui puisse prouver hors de tout doute que c'est bien tel ou telle personne. Je m'empresse d'ajouter, sentant la directrice serrer la mâchoire au point de la faire craquer, que je TIENS à régler ce petit problème de par moi-même. Elle m'écoute déblatérer mes raisons, sans me croire, je le sais…

« Mon enfant, si ta sécurité, ou celle de tout autre élève dans cet établissement est en jeu, alors c'est de ma responsabilité de voir à ce que le ou les coupables soient épinglés et punis. »

À force de discuter, d'arguments et parfois d'élévation de voix, nous arrivons à une entente mutuelle sur le sujet. Elle m'accorde encore une semaine pour tenter de trouver par moi-même le coupable. Si je le ou la trouve, je dois par contre la / le dénoncer immédiatement, elle sera en charge de la décision finale concernant la punition à attribuer. Par contre, elle consent à me laisser assister à l'interrogation'' question d'apaiser ma curiosité à savoir POURQUOI MOI ???

Avec tout cette agitation au sujet de l'aveu de ces attaques (inutile de dire que j'ai été sermonné vertement pour ne pas avoir rapporté le tout plus rapidement), j'en ai presque oublié les autres choses qui me préoccupaient… Presque… Mais Minerva McGonagal n'est pas du genre à oublier elle…

« Maintenant que c'est en partie réglé… » Elle laisse sa phrase en suspens quelques secondes, comme pour ajouter à la dramatique. « Tu veux me dire ce qui te tracasse réellement maintenant ? »

« Non »

La réponse est franche et directe. Vrai ; je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, vrai ; je préférais oublier, vrai ; je sais que je ne m'en sortirai pas ainsi. Alors après quelques imitations d'un poisson hors de l'eau (c'est-à-dire ouvrir et fermer la bouche à plusieurs reprises sans qu'aucun son ne sorte), je sens de nouveau les larmes se frayer des chemins humides sur mes joues. Les yeux brûlants, la mâchoire tremblante, j'hausse les épaules pour exprimer mon impuissance.

Cette fois, ma marraine ne m'attire pas à elle, elle préfère plutôt prendre mes mains dans les siennes, je ne peux m'empêcher de remarquer qu'elles sont si vigoureuses encore malgré le fait qu'elles soient maintenant si noueuses. Nous restons silencieuses un moment, elle me laissant le temps de mettre de l'ordre dans mes idées, moi faisant exactement cela. Au bout d'un moment je pousse un soupir que je crois pourrait faire fendre une pierre et je ramasse le peu de courage que j'ai en moi.

« Je ne sais plus qui je suis… je ne suis même pas certaine lavoir jamais vraiment sût… Je croyais le savoir, mais j'en suis plus sûre du tout maintenant. Tout est emmêlé dans ma tête. J'ai perdu mes points de repère et j'ai navigué quelques temps sur une mer très agitée… Maintenant, je crois bien que la tempête m'a emporté et a eu raison de ma raison justement. »

« Tu as un épisode de questionnements existentiel ? » Me demande-t-elle de manière incrédule.

J'imagine que l'on peut nommé cela comme ça oui… Mais mon haussement d'épaule indécis n'apaise pas la curiosité de ma confidente.

« Et tes questions existentielles, elles ont pour base quel sujet au juste ? »

Et je continue à rester vague, à ne donner que des réponses partielles. Et elle continue à me pousser dans la direction qu'elle croit être celle que nous devons emprunter pour venir à bout de cette discussion. Par Merlin, moi qui croyais être douée pour tourner autour du pot, je crois que je viens de rencontrer mon maître. Je vois très bien ce qu'elle veut dire ou savoir mais je sais qu'elle ne l'exprimera pas aussi facilement. Sans doute que cela fait partie de sa manière de m'amener à énoncer mes propres vérités, que cela n'est qu'une partie de son plan, qu'une tactique psychologique. Elle est forte, et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire tristement.

Et puis finalement, j'en suis à un point où tout en moi me pousse à avouer, mais même là, je n'arrive pas à trouver suffisamment de courage pour le faire, alors j'opte pour une dernière tentative…

« Comment as-tu su ? »

Ma question, en plus d'avoir changer un peu le cour de notre conversation, a le mérite d'être confuse puisque c'est l'état dans lequel est visiblement ma marraine maintenant. Son sourcil relevé et sa légère inclinaison de tête sont des signes qu'elle attend des éclaircissements.

« Que tu ne te marierais jamais… » Je dois reprendre ma phrase car depuis quelques années maintenant, les mariages entre conjoints du même sexe sont reconnus comme étant légitimes par la Charte des Droits de l'Homme. « Que tu ne marierais jamais un sorcier. »

Ici, j'aurais pensé que j'aurais éprouvé de la gêne à poser ce genre de question mais je crois que mon besoin de confirmation est plus fort et l'emporte sur l'embarra.

« Ahh… C'est ce dont il est question ? De savoir si tous ces questionnements que tu as soufferts récemment sont liés, dirons-nous, à certaines découvertes personnelles. »

Exaspérée et à bout de force, je m'écrie presque :

« J'ai rien découvert du tout et c'est bien là le problème ! »

« En es-tu certaine mon enfant ? Utilise ta jolie tête que je sais plus qu'intelligente… » Elle attend un moment avant de reprendre d'une voix emplie de douceur : « Quand a débuté tout ceci ? Ne serait-ce pas lorsque les rumeurs à propos de Mademoiselle Anderson ont commencé à circuler ? »

Si je suis honnête avec moi-même, je devrais dire NON… Bien avant, mais pas aussi intense dirons-nous. Cependant, cet événement qu'elle me pointe, a été un catalyseur sans aucun doute.

« Est-ce que cela t'a mise mal à l'aise d'être ainsi la proie des mauvaises langues qui t'attribuaient une relation intime avec Mademoiselle Anderson ? »

Non… Pas vraiment, ce qui m'a fâchée dans toute cette histoire, c'est que l'on dénigrait un excellent professeur, une enseignante qui méritait bien plus de respect qu'elle n'en a reçu. Pas nécessairement le fait que certaines personnes ont rapporté que l'on profitait de nos cours particuliers pour faire des études d'anatomie poussées s'effectuant généralement horizontalement et dans un lit.

« Est-ce qu'une relation avec Mademoiselle Anderson serait quelque chose qui te répugnerait ou qui au contraire te plairait ? »

Directe la directrice ! Encore une fois, je ne réponds pas vocalement à cette question, mais cela ne m'empêche pas d'y réfléchir dans ma tête. Une relation avec Mademoiselle Anderson, je n'y ai jamais réellement pensé à vrai dire… Sans doute cette barrière professeur / élève. Après tout, nous n'avons pas tant de différence d'âge, nous partageons plusieurs intérêts et passions. Et si je suis vraiment honnête, je dois avouer qu'elle est une très jolie jeune femme. Pourtant, malgré tout cela, je n'arrive pas à m'imaginer avoir une relation autre qu'amicale avec elle. Certes, physiquement, si je continue à être honnête, il y aurait plus qu'un attrait, mais est-ce que cela irait plus profondément ? J'en doute. Donc, non, je ne me vois pas en relation amoureuse avec Mademoiselle Anderson.

Comme si elle pouvait lire tout mon cheminement interne, et sans doute le peut-elle d'une quelconque manière, Minerva enchaîne avec une autre question :

« Te vois-tu, dans un futur lointain ou prochain en relation avec quelqu'un… Si oui, ce quelqu'un serait selon toi, de sexe féminin ou masculin. Ferme les yeux mon enfant. Essaie d'imaginer ta vie, disons dans une dizaine d'années… Te vois-tu partager ta vie, ton cœur, ton lit avec une autre âme ? »

Je me prête à l'exercice. Je ferme les yeux et aussitôt je me retrouve plongée dans un univers créé par mon imagination. Je rentre du travail, à ce que je peux en comprendre. Je pousse la porte de ce que j'imagine être ma demeure. Je dépose mon sac de travail près de la porte et me dirige vers une pièce adjacente où une personne est assise à un bureau de travail, dos à moi. Je me vois passer mon bras autour de ses épaules et embrasser tendrement le dessus de sa tête.

Je ne peux distinguer le visage de cette personne, cela ne semble pas être une personne que je connais ou reconnaîtrai jamais un jour. Mais je sens… Non, je sais, qu'il s'agit d'une femme. Aussitôt, une partie de mon esprit, mon esprit de contradiction sans aucun doute, prend le relais et tente de rejouer la même scène, cette fois avec une tonne de masculinité. Non… Ce n'est pas… je ne sais pas… ce n'est pas correct, à défaut d'une meilleure description. Le premier scénario semblait tellement plus naturel, plus familier.

« Je crois que tu viens de trouver la réponse à tes questions mon enfant… » Me dit ma marraine doucement, tentant un contact visuel.

« Je crois que j'ai toujours eu la réponse mais que je ne voulais pas l'avouer. » Que je me surprends à murmurer.

Un autre soupir à fendre l'âme, une autre période de silence, confortable cette fois par contre. Et puis avec un petit sourire, ma confidente, mon amie, ajoute :

« Tu viens de faire un premier pas… Il y en aura d'autres, c'est certain. Mais je crois que celui qui est maintenant derrière toi, était le plus difficile. Accepter que nous ne sommes pas comme la majorité, que notre différence ne réside pas seulement dans le fait que nous possédions une baguette et sachions l'utiliser… C'est un grand pas, périlleux parfois. Difficile, ardu et douloureux même. »

« Et maintenant ? Quel est l'autre pas ? » Que je demande, espérant de tout mon cœur qu'elle ait une réponse à m'offrir sur un plateau.

« Chacun fait son propre chemin mon enfant. Le tien sera différent du mien, de celui de tes parents ou de tes sœurs… Seule toi peux l'emprunter jusqu'au jour où, Merlin entende ma requête, tu trouves l'être parfait pour marcher à tes côtés, celle dont le chemin croisera le tien. En attendant, cela ne t'empêche pas demander de l'aide parfois aux gens circulant sur des chemins parallèles au tien. »

C'est étrange comme une discussion peut parfois remettre un peu d'ordre dans un capharnaüm que l'on croyait infini.

* * *

A/N : Merci d'avoir lu... Je promets d'ESSAYER de terminer cette histoire avant la parution du septième livre. (regarde un calendrier et commence à paniquer vu le peu de temps qu'il reste !!!) Oserais-je faire du chantage à la review ??? À vous de me le dire lol !

Oly


End file.
